


The Story Continues

by Ophelia_Pond



Series: The Story of Jo [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Multi, Romance, San Diego Comic-Con, Smut, Swingers, Trouble In Paradise, stalkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 81,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_Pond/pseuds/Ophelia_Pond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo returns home for this second part of The Story of Jo. Watch as her new relationship with Benedict forms over long distances, and has to mold to fit both of their crazy lifestyles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 17: Welcome Home Kotter.

Jo’s plane landed finally after quite a turbulent flight. She thought it was oddly fitting given her mood. Ben had texted her several times while she waited to board the plane. He promised he would visit and asked her to text him when she landed. As Jo pulled her phone from her purse now all she could think about was getting some sleep. She turned the device off of airplane more and texted Bob to find out where he was. She sent a very brief message to Ben telling him she was home safely and would text more tomorrow. Tonight she was sure would be spent with the family she missed so much.

Jo walked and collected her luggage from the baggage claim then headed to find Bob somewhere near the entrance. She put on a happy smile not wanting him to see her so distraught to be home. She was glad she had because as she came down the escalator her entire family had gathered to welcome her home.  
Jo rushed over dropping her things and giving Rachel a big hug. She picked up the small girl and twirled her around in a circle.

“Mommy! I’m so glad you’re home!” She squealed with delight.

“I’m glad to be home! I missed you so much!”

Jo gave everyone hugs before the questions started flying at her from every direction. Who did you meet? How was London? Did you defile Shakespeare’s home? Jo laughed at home family. Bob finally stopped the onslaught of questions by suggesting they all go back to her mother’s house and catch up. He asked if Rachel could ride back with Jo’s mother so he could have a minute alone before sharing Jo. Everyone then dispersed to the parking lot and Jo was thankful for the quiet.

“So, tell me where everything stands as of right now.” Bob said as he started the car.

“Well, if you are really serious about what you said in your texts, we are going to try and start a relationship. When he is done filming in a few months he is going to come for a visit to meet you and Rachel. As far as the world is concerned we will all just be friends. No media to worry about with Rachel. Benedict knows you have veto right on everything, and that he can’t tell my family or extended family. Anyone who knows will also be sworn to secrecy.” 

“Well it sounds like you have covered anything we normally deal with. Yes, I was serious in my texts. I knew if you didn’t try this then you would regret it. Eventually that regret would grow into hatred and I would lose you. At least this way I stand a better chance of not having you run away to London forever.” Bob said in response. There was both seriousness and teasing in his voice.

Jo looked at him as they approached her mother’s house and told him, “You will never lose me. No matter what happens with Benedict I am always going to be yours first. You are my life and soul. I may share that with others, but others come and go. You will always be my constant and best friend.”  
Bob squeezed her hand as he pulled into the driveway.

“Come on then, happy faces, they are going to bombard you with questions again. Oh, and you totally owe me boobies and blow jobs.” Jo laughed and pulled her things out of the car.

Inside everyone was again full of questions. Jo explained getting to meet the cast. Having a blast filming her four second scene and how the best part was having Mark Gatiss value her opinion on the plot of the show. They listened intently as Jo continued with how they all got along during the lunch on set. How dinner with Benedict was filled with conversations about both their families, and how they were joined for drinks by Tom, David, Mark, Ian, Amanda, and Martin.

Jo explained how the Sherlock cast loved her soaps and how she was sure that she would have her hands full with orders in London. At one point Jo’s mother stopped to ask if Benedict had the same shirt she knew Jo always wore. Jo was quick to tell her mother about the lunch Shakespeare conversation and how Ben and Martin had stolen her shirt from the wardrobe trailer after she changed for her scene. She showed her mother the photos of the men in her shirt on her computer then explained how they had continued the prank with the custom shirts. “Then Ben stole my shirt so I would be forced to wear the prank shirt home. Mark however, was kind enough to steal Ben’s favorite shirt from his trailer and gave that to me to wear instead. Why do you ask?”

Jo’s mother then produced the paper with the picture of Jo and Ben shopping for souvenirs. “Yep that’s me in his shirt. I didn’t know where to find gifts. I had just left from having lunch with Tom when that was taken.”

“Lunch with Tom?” her mother asked.

“Yeah, he’s classically trained in Shakespeare and we were boring everyone over drinks dissecting everything so we met for lunch to talk about some of the more obscure works and his run in Coriolanus.” Jo’s parents both stared at her. “What? It’s your fault I’m such a book nerd. I was texting Bob the whole time until he reminded me of the time difference. I think you guys would like Tom, it was like he was an older brother I never had.”

Jo continued her storied from her trip. Sharing the video of her in Stratford, and causing them all to laugh hysterically. She told them all about the case and crew part to send her home. Sharing all the wonderful things she had received. Finally she pulled out the book and showed it to her father. “This is a thank you and payment for my help with the writing of the series. I can’t tell you what those ideas were, but getting this from Mark made the whole trip.” Jo’s father took the book from her and looked at it.

“Holy shit Jo, you have to get insurance on this immediately.” Kit was almost dancing around the house with the book. Jo answered her mother’s confused looks by explaining it was a first edition.

Eventually Rachel looked up from her DS and proclaimed, “So did you and the dragon get me my awesome gift? I was really good, right Gran?”

“Well your gift was so awesome I had to mail it home. Daddy’s was too, but do you want to come see what I got everyone else?”

Rachel came over to the table as Jo began to distribute the gifts to her family. They were all well received. Her brothers even thanked her for not getting them random shirts. Jo yawned finally. She knew it must be late but she didn’t know how late it really was.  
“What time is it anyway?”  
Bob pulled out his phone, “Almost three in the morning.”

“Dear lord, how is Rachel still awake? How are any of you still awake?”

“We all went to bed around five thirty so we could surprise you. Rachel even went to sleep early. She woke up at about eleven wondering if she had missed coming to get you.” Lynda said lovingly.

“I literally slept the past eighteen hours so I could be up with Rachel while you readjusted to the time today.” Bob said kissing Jo softly.

“I love you guys so much! I think I’m going to head home and get some sleep, but I’ll come back over tomorrow. Rachel honey, you ready to head home?” Jo gathered her luggage and gave her family hugs before she, Rachel, and Bob got into the car to head home.

“I’m so glad to be on the proper side of the care again. Weirdos do everything backwards.” Jo said lovingly to Bob. He laughed and took her hand as he drove towards the house. When they got home everyone went back to bed for a while. Jo set an alarm on her phone to wake her at nine so she could try to readjust to the time change. Before crawling into bed she texted Ben.

~It’s 3 am here but I guess you’re getting on with the morning. I’ll be awake by 9 am my time. Love you, have a good day filming. Oh, family cover will require you to send me one of the stupid handmade soaps shirts.

There was a reply as she started drifting off to sleep.

~It’s 9 am here. We’re only six hours different. I love you too, get some sleep, and will send you a shirt signed by everyone.

Soon Jo was fast asleep. She dreamed of London and of how good it felt to actually be home again.


	2. Chapter 18: Returning to normal

The next few weeks were a blur for Jo. She had managed to get back into the swing of normal life. She went back to work and dealt with the fun of Rachel returning to school. Nights consisted of helping with homework and making soaps. Jo had gotten several orders already. Mark had ordered 35 small bars for a Sherlock party and Amanda had placed an order for 75 party favor soaps. She only had about a month left to get everything finished and shipped.  
Jo had spent a few hours in the week to Skype with Ben. Often times it was during breaks in filming. It was still nice to get to talk to him. They had started emailing more so they could discuss more of the relationship. Jo was glad that it was finally Friday however. This week had been very stressful at work and she needed a break. Things were finally settling to the point where Rachel would be staying at her grandparents tomorrow and that meant Jo would finally get to see her friends. She just needed to finish this work day and she would be fine. Looking at the clock she noticed it was noon so she decided to go for a smoke to clear her head. Once down stairs in the sectioned off smoking area Jo lit her cigarette and pulled out her phone. She texted Ben not remembering if tonight he was on set until four thirty or eight.  
~I’m out smoking for lunch today. Those biscuits from Mare are addictive and horrible for me at the same time. Hope I’m not disturbing your shoot. Rachel got her gifts last night and she loved them. She especially liked your note in the book. She has been telling everyone that she has a dragon for an uncle. I know this text is long, but I want you to know that I love you and miss you terribly. –Jo  
Jo sat on a bench in the dull looking area. She was surrounded by concrete making her feel like she was in a prison yard. It did nothing for her mood and she felt trapped by life. She smoked and thought to herself while waiting to see if Benedict would respond to her book of a text. Soon her phone pinged softly and she knew Ben was responding.  
~I miss you too. Today was a 4:30 day so I am finished for a while. I’m at Martin’s having dinner and playing with the kids. I think you would love them. Mark is using your idea for the Woman in Sherlock, so it reminds me of you every day on set. I love you with all my heart –B  
Jo responded smiling to herself.  
~Glad I didn't catch you during filming and I should let you get back to dinner. Tomorrow evening I’m going to be corrupting America’s youth wearing a fabulous corset. Hope you don’t mind. ;) I’m going to get back up to work, but I hope images of me in nothing but a sexy corset gives you good dreams and a giant stiff cock. –J  
~I may now need to skip dinner and go home to take a cold shower. You get back to work, but know when I finally get to see you I will make you pay for that. I love you dirty woman. –B  
Jo finished smoking and went back to her desk now with a little more pep in her step. The thoughts of Benedict doing bad things to her when he got to town ran made her smile. With her own personal fantasies running through her head she had the energy to push through the rest of the day. Finally five o’clock came and Jo left the office to pick Rachel up from school. Tonight their little family was going out to dinner. Rachel and Bob would want Mexican, and Jo was thankful their favorite spot also served plain baked potatoes so she could eat with them.  
Dinner was a lot of fun. It had been a while since the three of them had been out. Jo missed watching Bob and Rachel react to each other’s jokes. When dinner was over and Rachel was tucked into bed for the evening Bob and Jo sat on the front porch to talk while she smoked.  
“You know that’s bad for both of your right?” Bob said smiling.  
“Yes, so does Ben. Now you’ll have two of us puffing away around your.” She leaned over and kissed his check.  
“How is that going by the way? It’s been about three weeks, everything still progressing on?”  
“Yeah, timing is tricky. I get to text during lunch and we email, but I think there are a few more weeks until he finished all his projects in London. He’s really excited to come and meet you guys. That isn't weird for you is it?” Jo asked.  
“Nope, will be cool knowing the Cumberquat. Just don’t ask me to make out with him, I don’t ever think I’ll swing that way.” Bob said with a grin.  
The two sat on the porch a while and enjoyed the cool fall air. At about ten they headed into the house. Jo realized her phone was getting several texts and she went to check it by her computer.  
~I hope you are finally coming over tomorrow! I am dying to know how the trip went and if Sherlock is any good in bed!  
Jo smiled reading the text from Sarah. She responded confirming her attendance and let her know she would be wearing the frilly red corset set to celebrate. Next was a text from Bethany.  
~So since you are in the papers everywhere can I put you on my five list? I've missed you and cannot wait to strip you out of whatever skimpy thing you decide to wear tomorrow!  
Jo felt a sudden heat between her legs thinking of Bethany. She loved the woman, but so totally different from how she loved her men. Bethany was one of her best friends, but she was also one of the horniest women Jo knew. She would gladly make the time to be stripped down by the busty blonde.  
~Oh I thought I was already on that list. I hope you plan on doing horrible things to me once you get me out of my corset. –J  
Jo moaned slightly thinking of all the things tomorrow would hold for her. The last text surprised her. It had been sent only a few minutes before she came back in the house. Which meant It was nearly four am in London.  
~Hey there doll face. You should know that Ben is absolutely mopey without you. I tried the Loki voice on him but I don’t think it had the same effect on him. But we all do miss you even if we aren't being love sick puppies like Ben – T  
This late meant Tom had to be out drinking and if he was texting her he must be seriously drunk.  
~Tom, my dear drunken monkey, stop drunk texting and go to bed. It’s four am in London! If you don’t behave I will have to be the bratty sister and tell mom. –J  
~Fine! Ben just dropped me off at home, at least you know he’s up if you want to text. You are his Dark Lady, his Mistress fair. –T  
~Do you reference Shakespeare even while drunk? Go to sleep goober, or I’ll spend Rachel’s college fund to fly to London and kick your butt! –J  
Jo laughed, only Tom could reference Sonnets while completely blitzed. It was also sad that Jo immediately go the references. She started to walk back to her room so she could try to have some alone time with Bob before she went to sleep. She sent Ben a quick text while she was walking down the hall.  
~Tom is drunk texting and said you just dropped him off at home. Hope you get some sleep and aren’t too sleepy tomorrow. Love you! Good Night. –J  
When Jo reached the bedroom she noticed Bob already stretched out naked and waiting for her.  
“What took you so long?” he asked curious.  
“Well Sandy and Bethany were checking to make sure I was still coming tomorrow, Bethany wants to jump my bones so bad. And my dear brother from a London mother kept Ben out drinking until four am. Tom then decided to drunk text me to tell me how sad Ben was. I think I got them all calmed down for now. I’m terribly horney and just want you inside me.”  
“Really now? Who knew Ben would be out drinking so late. Come here and get naked and I’ll fix that horney problem of yours.” Bob remarked winking. His cock grew stiffer as Jo started to seductively undress in front of him. Once she was naked she crawled into bed beside Bob and kissed him passionately.  
Bob flipped Jo over on her back and pulled two pairs of handcuffs from the side table. “We don’t have much time before we both need to be asleep, so I’m going to have to be extra devious tonight. Are you feeling up to a little restraint?” Bob asked her wickedly.  
“Yes actually. Now tie me up and fuck me.”  
Bob took each of her arms above her head and passed the cuffs through the head board and then around her wrists. He kissed her neck and breasts as he gently lifted her left leg at the knee and attached the other pair to her ankle. Bob then attached the other end of the cuffs to a hidden catch on the side of the bed. Jo moaned softly as waves of pleasure surged through her body from his touch. She enjoyed nights when he wanted to tie her to the bed before making love to her.  
Bob spread kisses across Jo’s body before quickly licking at her swollen clit. She spread herself for him and arched her hips forward to meet his touch. Right when Bob got her to the brink of orgasm he stopped and worked kisses back up her body. He positioned himself above her and took her free leg over his shoulder, after lining himself up with her very wet entrance he slammed into her. Jo bucked and took him in. He filled her completely and stretched the walls of her entrance around his throbbing cock.  
Bob thrust into Jo in a quick paced rhythm, gripping her hips and biting the inside of her leg as he went. Jo’s orgasm was building quickly and she desperately wanted to run her nails up his back and kiss him hard. He teased her clit with his thumb and her climax hit hard. Jo’s head fell back into the pillow and she bit her lower lip to keep from waking the sleeping Rachel. As the waves of heat spread throughout her body Jo pressed the heel of her foot into Bob’s shoulder. She grinded her hips forward and pulled herself down flush with his body each time he pumped into her. As her second orgasm neared she could tell Bob was nearly there as well. His breathing quickened and Jo could feel his body shaking beneath her.  
“Fucking Shit Bob.” She panted heavily, “I want all of you inside me now.”  
“Shit” was all Bob could respond with as he pumped into her quickly. Within moments they were both exploding together. Bob continued slowly fucking Jo until they both came back down from their orgasms. When their breathing steadied Bob unconnected them and undid Jo’s bindings. They both cleaned up and got ready for bed. Jo snuggled against Bob’s chest before turning her phone back on. She set the alarm for the morning. It was nearing midnight and Rachel would be up in about seven hours. Jo saw she had missed a text, but decided to look at it tomorrow. It was probably Tom still drunk texting her anyway.  
She put the phone on the nightstand and rolled into Bob. “You have any more texts?” Bob asked as she started drifting off to sleep.  
“One, but I’ll check it in the morning. I set the alarm for seven, hopefully we’ll sleep until it goes off this time.” Jo responded.  
“Crap I have to go in at Seven tomorrow, I’ll set an alarm for six, and entertain Rachel until I have to leave.” Bob reached his side table and pulled out his phone. He set the alarm from five thirty and sent a quick text.  
~ 6 am. Text don’t ring in am. Don’t reply now.  
Then he put his phone down and the two drifted off to sleep. Bob really did hope Jo enjoyed the day tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 19: Surprise!

The next morning it was still dark when Bob’s alarm went off. He got up quickly turning off the sound. Jo rolled over and asked what was wrong. He told her it was his alarm and to go back to sleep. He showered quickly and dressed before going out to grab a dew from the fridge.  
“Daddy you’re up early.” Rachel said coming into the office from her room. Her hair was in tangles and one leg of her My Little Pony pajama bottoms was all scrunched up. Bob smiled seeing that she had paired it with a Darth Vader tee shirt.  
“I am. We’ve got a special guest coming today. How about you go brush your teeth and bring me your brush while I make you breakfast. Do you want cereal or waffles?”  
“Waffles, the toaster kind with peanut butter please.” Rachel responded.  
“Ok then, get your brush and you can do teeth after you eat then.” Bob loaded the waffles into the machine. While he waited for them to finish he quickly brushed Rachel’s hair.  
Just as he sat her down to eat his phone buzzed.  
~If her car has the MrsDarcy plates I’m here.  
~It does, come up to the door in the car port and I’ll let you in.  
Bob went and unlocked the door opening it for their visitor. It squeaked slightly and Bob hoped Jo wouldn’t wake up yet.  
“Come on in. Saturday is cleaning day so please pardon the mess. I’m Bob, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”  
“Thanks, I’m Ben. Don’t worry about the house, I’m technically a bachelor.” Benedict smiled and shook Bob’s hand.  
“Now the trick is to keep Rachel Quiet for another thirty minutes while Jo is still asleep. If you want I can show you to the room, and I’ll distract the midget and you two can have a little time. Then we can all sit and plan the day.”  
“Sounds fun, I know she is a heavy sleeper, so I may let her sleep until her alarm if that is ok with you.”  
“No problem, we can’t take Rachel to the grandparents until 9 at the earliest. They think you’re coming in to talk Sherlock plot materials and that I’m going in to work so we are good there.”   
Bob led Benedict into the house. He stopped to introduce him to Rachel and explained that Uncle Ben was going to rest after his long flight. Rachel went back to her breakfast and Bob showed Ben the room.  
“She’ll be on the left side of the bed, well by this point she’ll probably have taken it over. Her alarm is set for seven. Have fun.” Bob said leaving Ben and going back out to be with Rachel.  
Benedict slowly opened the door seeing that Bob had been correct. Jo was spread out under the covers taking up nearly the entire king sized bed. He stepped inside and quietly placed his bags next to the door before undressing and going over to the bed. Silently he slid in beside her and laid there watcher her sleep. Jo looked so peaceful, and her hair was wildly mussed about her face. Benedict had missed waking up next to her every morning. He was glad Bob had suggested the surprise and even more thrilled that Tom had agreed to pretend to send drunken texts at four am London time. It would prove to be an excellent cover if Jo had suspected anything.  
Ben was pulled out of is day dreams shortly as Jo’s phone alarm started to sound. She let out a muffled groan and slapped at the phone while burying her face in the pillows.  
“Rise and shine dear, if you stay here forever you’ll begin to ripen.” Ben whispered beside her when she still hadn’t stirred.  
Jo sat up on her elbows and looked around wildly brushing the hair from her face. “What, Ben, Bob? Not awake, ugh, cramp.” She fell back forward and pressed her face into the pillows again. This time she rolled onto her side before sitting up. Ben chuckled watching her wake up this way.  
“It’s Ben dear. Surprise! Bob is with Rachel out from. We are getting some alone time, if you ever come to it seems.”  
“Working on trying to process... going to kill Tom… because you apparently weren’t drinking and moping all night. When did you get here?” She said curling up next to Ben.  
Before he could answer there was a knock outside the door. Jo took a deep breath and before she could call out the smell of coffee hit her nose.  
“I love you! And you will have some ‘splanin to do Ricky Ricardo when I get out there!” Jo called to the door.  
“Love you too dork!”  
Ben looked slightly confused and Jo kissed him smiling.  
“It was a late night. Room service just delivered coffee. A few sips and I shall be all set to ravage you in my bed.” Jo winked at Ben as she got up and went to the door. She picked up the small coffee tray and brought it inside locking the door.  
“Would you like a cup? It’s Starbucks French roast.” Ben nodded and she handed him a cup of black coffee. Hers was already prepared. Before climbing back into the bed she took her morning medicine and savored a sip of the dark roast.  
“I can’t believe you are here. I really have missed you, but you have three more weeks of filming, how did you get away?”  
“I had three days between Sherlock and a movie shoot so I emailed Bob and asked if I could surprise you. He thought it would be a great idea and arranged everything here. I flew into Atlanta then took a small plane into a private airport close by. They let me hide out there until about five thirty this morning then I took a cab here. I’ll have to reverse the process Sunday morning, but until then there is much we get to do.” Ben smiled and kissed Jo’s temple.  
“What have you boys planned? Sandy and Bethany are going to cry tonight.”  
“Well you and I are going to drink coffee in bed, and then I’m going to make love to you like I’ve wanted to for weeks. Then we probably should shower and smoke. Rachel thinks Uncle Ben is napping. Once we spend some time with Rachel we’ll take her to your parents’ house. You and I are discussing Sherlock plot points today for Mark. After we’re polite and visit with your parents the three of us will talk and plan the rest of the day.” Ben said turning to place his empty cup on the nightstand. Jo finished hers and did the same. Before she turned back around Ben had grabbed her at the waist. She giggled quietly and leaned back into him. He bit at her neck and kissed hungrily at her shoulder.  
“No marks this time Benedict, at least none that others can see.”  
Ben groaned into her shoulder. Jo could feel his hardening cock pressing into her lower back. She turned to get a more comfortable position in his arms.  
“I have missed these lips,” Ben said and he kissed her. Their tongues met as Ben undid her bra and pushed it away. “And I have missed these nipples.” He kissed each one and gently tugged at them between his teeth. Running his hands over her body he said, “I’ve missed feeling this quiver at my touch.” Then he pressed a thumb gently but firmly against her folds through her panties. “I’ve missed feeling this clenching around my cock as you scream out my name in pleasure.”  
Jo shook slightly. She was instantly filled with a need for him. She too had missed all those things from him. Jo ran her nails up his back and played along. “I’ve missed the way that your cock twitched when I run my nails up your back. And I miss the way you suck in a quick breath when I bite you right here.” She leaned forward and bit gently on Ben’s neck halfway between his ear and his collar bone. “I’ve missed the way your touch gets me instantly wet.” She showed him by wiggling out of her panties and spreading herself for him. “I’ve missed having you inside me, and I don’t want to miss it anymore.”  
At that Benedict climbed between Jo’s spread legs and lined his aching cock up to Jo’s slick opening. He pushed inside her and wrapped her legs around his waist. Sitting back on his knees he pulled Jo up into his arms.  
“I’ve missed holding you as I slowly pleasure you.” Holding her hips ben slowly lifted Jo up and down his shaft. He kissed her lightly.  
“I’ve missed running my fingers through those wonderful curls of yours.” Jo pushed his hair back from his face and ran her nails lovingly across his scalp. Ben’s head rolled back and he moaned slightly.  
“I’ve missed the way you unconsciously buck your hips when I press small circles here.” He took his thumb and pressed gently into Jo’s clit. She sucked in a deep breath and bucked against him quickening their pace. She started feeling the fire spread through her body. Her head tilted back.  
“Fuck…Benedict…Fuck me harder… So close.”  
“Jesus Jo, I’ve missed your filthy mouth.” Ben followed her directions and pumped into her harder and faster. He bit Jo gently on the neck right below her earlobe. The pressure building for his own release. Jo was still holding handfuls of Ben’s hair and she ran her nails through his scalp again. Ben pulled her closer and kissed her desperately on the mouth. Their breathing both coming in spurts and they were starting to sweat. Jo ran her nails down Ben’s back and he arched into her pressing his cock into the hilt.  
Jo cried out panting and her head fell back. She moaned Ben’s name and clenched her walls around him; her whole body quaking from the pleasures. She kept her rhythm with Ben until he had his own release. When Jo felt the spurts of semen filling her she exhaled deeply and rolled her head forward resting it on Ben’s shoulder. The two slowly milked each other’s orgasms.   
When she could finally breathe again Jo said, “I’ve just missed everything about you. I love you Mister Cumberbatch.” She smiled knowing he was about to make a fuss. Ben rolled his eyes at Jo and grabbed her ass.   
“I love you too Mrs. Hagerty. Shall we go shower and go check on Bob and Rachel?”  
“Probably a good idea, knowing my daughter she is still running around in unmatched pajamas.”  
Ben smiled lifting Jo gently. “She was in Vader and ponies when I got here. I saw a good deal of you in her.”  
“Thanks, I guess.” Jo said and stuck her tongue out at him. “My shower is tiny; if you’re claustrophobic we should take separate showers.”  
“I’ll be fine as long as I can see out the shower door. It will help us to behave and stay on task.”   
Jo led Ben to the bathroom. She laughed as they had to play Tetris to get into the small shower. Why the stupid door swung inward she never did understand, but it made for a comical entrance into the shower. They both cleaned quickly, only bumping heads once. Jo laughed as she told Ben “I told you it was tiny.” When they were finished they repeated their clown car routine and dried off in the small bathroom.  
Jo collected the towels and all the dirty clothes in the hamper and carried it to the bed before dressing. She put on a lacy red bra and boyshort set before pulling on her jean skort and cream tank top. She walked over to the closet and pulled out a green and black striped cardigan to wear when they left the house.  
Ben pulled on a navy blue pair of slacks and a bright blue oxford. It made his eyes glow sky blue back at Jo. She walked over and kissed him while he was rolling up the sleeves. When they parted Jo put her hair up in a bun. She grabbed the hamper from the bed and turned to Ben.  
“Ok Uncle Ben, give me a few minutes then you can surface from your nap.” Jo kissed him as she passed to the door.  
She went down the hall calling for her daughter. Rachel came running up still in her sleep clothes. “Mommy, Uncle Ben is here! His flight was really long she daddy said he was going to take a nap.”  
“Then we should be quiet. Go put on clothes and bring me out your laundry. We’ll get cleaning done then head over to Gran’s.”  
“Okay.” Rachel said bounding down the hall towards her room.  
Jo called back for Rachel to wear long pants today before she continued into the kitchen. She placed the basket on the table before she set to work cleaning up the kitchen area. After she put the last dish into the strainer she went into the office to kiss Bob.  
“Morning, devious man.” Jo said smiling.  
“Surprise! You need help cleaning?” Bob asked.  
“Yeah if you want to sweep the living room I’ll make sure we get all of Rachel’s things packed.”  
Jo went to check on Rachel. Normally she would be done by now, however Jo wasn’t surprised to see that her daughter had kidnapped Ben. They were standing at her dresser talking about the giant Lego Smaug. Jo was also not surprised that Rachel was still standing in her pajamas.  
“There you both are. I was beginning to think the aliens had gotten you.”   
Mommy, aliens only come at night time.”  
“Okay you, let’s find you some clothes. What shirt do you want with your jeans today?” Jo mouthed the answer along with her daughter.  
“My what does the fox say one.”  
“Alright, head to the bathroom and change. Roll your hamper out to the table when you’ve brushed your teeth.”  
As soon as Rachel had scampered off Jo started getting her things together. Ben noticed the bottles on the dresser and looked at Jo as she put them in the overnight bag.  
“She unfortunately got her mother’s asthma and allergies. She is also a tiny waif who eats like a starving model. This one makes her hungry so she’ll eat.” When Jo was finished packing she and Benedict headed back out to the living room and kitchen.   
Jo hung the overnight bag on a hook by the door. Bob had finished sweeping; Jo kissed him quickly before saying, “Thanks for the coffee this morning. I need to get the tray from the room and vacuum the office then I can start laundry and smoke. Are you going with us to mom’s?”  
“Was planning on it; I’ll tell her my schedule changed and that I can’t stay long. It can be our escape. You want me to get the tray?” Bob smiled.  
“I’ll grab it for you.” Ben said not wanting to be the only one not doing anything.   
“Thanks, could you grab my cell while you’re back there too please?” Jo winked and went to get the vacuum. The instant she turned it on Rachel fled to her room, nearly running into Ben in the hall.  
“Sorry,” she called as she dodged him.  
Jo finished with the office just as Ben appeared with the tray.  
“Sorry about this. Saturday is really the only day we get to clean and skipping a week has horrible consequences.”  
“It’s quite alright. Your phone is on the tray. Can I help with anything else?” Ben said really wanting to kiss Jo right now. His eyes glimmered with lust.  
“Nope. It’s getting late in the morning. I’m just going to start a load of clothes and smoke then we’ll be off to my parent’s house.” Jo called Bob and Rachel, then she headed out to the car port with the laundry and her cigarettes.  
She started the first load and sat at the small table to smoke. Bob and Rachel came along a few seconds later. As Rachel ran around the yard the adults sat at the table talking. Jo pulled her phone out and noticed it was eleven. She then sent a quick text to Tom before they all piled into the car to drive to the Grandparent’s.  
~ You are a great big giant liar! I love my surprise, but now you owe me a big I’m sorry I worried my kid sister make up present. Kids like presents.  
~I promise to make it up to you. Have fun with Ben. Glad to know you worry about him.  
~You too silly! You were “out drinking” and completely wasted at 4 in the morning. I was worried about you as well. Chat more later.


	4. Chapter 20: A Glorious Twenty-Four Hours.

Bob and Jo took two cars to her parents. On the trip Bob traveled with Rachel and Jo rode with Benedict. The ride was short, yet Jo still loved being alone with Benedict.  
“We have to behave unfortunately; my windows don’t have any tint. No matter which way we drive we are bound to end up in some traffic.”  
“I have a disguise today,” Benedict said in response, pulling out a wig from his bag. “No one will expect the guy with the long face and mullet is Benedict Cumberbatch.”  
Jo laughed remembering her comment from the car in London. Finally everyone arrived at Jo’s parents’ house. Ben continued wearing the wig until inside the house.  
“Gran Gran, mommy’s dragon friend Uncle Ben is here. He is so cool; did you know he thinks that reading makes you into a super hero?” Rachel rambled on to her grandmother.  
Jo finally able to speak made introductions to her family. Jo’s mother looked at her sideways and asked, “So you’re working on plot problems for a show you love and you didn’t think to tell me?”  
Jo shrugged and looked to Bob and Ben. “You can blame those two. Apparently they both thought it was a good idea to surprise me with the visit. I got up ready to clean house only to be told we had company and I had work to do. I nearly had a heart attack seeing Mr. Cumberbatch in my dirty kitchen.”  
Lynda laughed imagining her daughter panicking in the kitchen. Lynda also knew Jo would give Bob a hard time about this for weeks. “Well Bob was trying to surprise you and I think his plan worked out well. This is what you get for having such a plotting brain. It was bound to rub off on your husband eventually.”  
Everyone sat and had coffee and talked about London, Sherlock and the demanding life of being an actor for some time. Finally Bob’s phone chimed and he looked down at it.  
“Well that’s work. I should get going. Thanks again mom for watching Rachel today so Jo could work with Benedict.” Bob stood and hugged his mother in law getting ready to leave. “I’ll see you later.” Bob left the house and sent Jo and Ben a text from the car before heading home.  
~Heading back to the house. Feel free to use this message as a note from the boss so you can make your exit.  
Back inside both phones chirped at the same time. Looking at the message Jo smiled.  
“Well Mrs. Jo it appears Mark is making sure we are staying on task. Should we get to lunch to talk before he kills off Sherlock to get even?” Ben smiled. “It was lovely meeting you all. I’m hoping my next visit lasts a little longer and we can all talk more.”  
Jo kissed Rachel goodbye and told her to be good for her grandmother. Bean leaned down and hugged Rachel twirling in a circle before setting her back down. “Keep reading okay; when I visit again we’ll make a Lego castle for Smaug alright?” Ben said with a wink.   
“Okay Uncle Ben I will. Love you mommy, see you tomorrow.” Rachel ran off and Lynda walked Ben and Jo out to the car. Once they had pulled away from the driveway Ben put the silly wig back on and they drove back home.  
“What were your plans going to be for today dear?” Benedict asked taking Jo’s hand.  
“Well I would have done some laundry, spent the day with Rachel at my parents’, then tonight I would have put on my favorite corset and gone to our Saturday night party. We haven’t gone since I came back home, my friends are dying to be filled in on what happened in London.” A part of Jo was a little disappointed that she would miss another week with her friends.  
“Well, I know you’ll be in a corset, but what should I wear to this party? Do I need to show up in my boxers?” Ben asked smiling at her. “you know Bob is at home letting them all know that I’m coming tonight. I need to be prepared.”  
Jo bounced a little in her seat knowing she would still spend the evening with her friends.  
“Sometimes we have theme weekend, but mostly they buys just wear their geeky tees and pants.”  
Bob was waiting in the car port when Jo pulled the car in. He was just finishing mobbing the laundry over in the machines for her. The three sat on the front porch enjoying the fall air, and talked about their plans for the evening. Bob had already let everyone know that Benedict would be joining them for tonight’s party. Jo was so excited she could barely sit still.  
“Typically the girls try to distract us all night. They wear their corsets and make out while we try to game. The hardest part of the evening is always following the rules.” Bob explained while Jo lit a cigarette.  
“Rules?” Benedict asked, “What would those be? I don’t want to do anything out of turn. Can’t rightly say that I’ve had much experience with all this before.”  
“Typically every couple has their own boundaries. Bob allows me to do whatever with the ladies but has a no rule with the men. A flirting smack on the ass is fine, but no groping, kissing or sexual act. Greg and Sandy are less strict. However, Sandy prefers not to see the other women with Greg. Sarah flirts, but nothing else really happens.” Jo explained to Benedict.  
“Now our couple dynamic has changed.” Bob started. “My rules won’t apply to you directly since you two are an item, but you and Jo should probably discuss what guidelines you want for your relationship. I just ask Ben, if you want to do anything other than kiss Jo that I not be present to watch it. Otherwise, I think I make let the fact that you’re famous make me a little jealous.”  
With that Bob stood from the porch swing and excused himself. “I’m going to go take a nap while you two talk. We can call in an order for dinner later and I’ll go pick it up if you want.”  
Jo kissed Bob and told him I love you before he went into the house to rest. Ben sat for a while with a perplexed look on his face until Jo asked what the matter was.  
“It’s quite a bit to take in love. I don’t know that I could be as understanding as Bob. You were his fist, and even you kissing him makes me a little jealous. I don’t know how he can be so alright with us together.”  
“We’ve always shared lovers in the past. We had a long standing on and off girlfriend. You are the first man other than my husband I’ve been with while married. Bob puts on a good show, but I’m sure he feels a little like you do.”  
“Good to know. So how do we talk about this stuff? I don’t want to just start listing off stuff that isn’t even relevant, or that would upset you.” Ben seemed a little nervous.  
“To make this work you really do have to jump right in and talk about the awkward things. I know to the public eye we’re just friends, so if there is another woman you want to see I just ask that I find out from you and not see if first in gossip mags and on the internet. Being an actor means going to premiers and doing tons of red carpet stuff. I know I can’t be there for that and don’t want you to have to do those alone either.”  
“I don’t think I can share my heart with another woman, but I promise to let you know if I take a female friend with me so you don’t worry. Would I be out of line to ask that you don’t have sex with anyone besides Bob and I for a while until I can get me head wrapped around all of this?” The worry was clearly visible in his face. Ben really didn’t want to upset Jo, but right now her having a husband was already enough for him to take in.  
“It would not be out of line at all Ben. Do you mind if I still flirt and make out with the girls or do I need to hold off on that as well?” Jo smiled at him lovingly. She knew this talk was making him slightly uncomfortable and she wanted to get it wrapped up quickly.  
“I don’t think that would be a problem. You corrupting young women does sound fairly sexy, it may actually turn me on a little.” Ben said, the humor finally returning to his voice. “Anything else then?”  
“Last thing, it’s more of a for reference thing than a rule. All couples use protection of some sort to prevent pregnancies, and we all get tested twice a year. We may swing, but we aren’t stupid.”  
“That’s a relief, would hate to know that I may leave several little Benedicts behind when I leave.” Ben was joking and Jo laughed relieved they were finished with this topic for now.  
“Bob is sleeping, and you look exhausted too. We’re probably going to be out until close to two am, you want to nap or go watch some tv for a while?”  
“I want to make love to you again truthfully, but a nap does sound very tempting.”  
Jo and Benedict went back into the house. Jo checked and Bob had decided to nap in the spare room so Jo led Ben to the master. “Does he sleep in there often?” Ben asked as two prepared for their nap.  
“We keep different sleep and work schedules, if I get to bed first and have no one in it with me when I go to sleep I tend to take over the bed. He sleeps there a lot, but still sleeps in here too.” Jo crawled into bed with Benedict and curled up next to him. He held her close as he had done in his own bed all those weeks ago in London. Jo rested her head on his chest and listened to his heart beating softly.  
“I love you Jo.” Ben whispered as she was drifting off to sleep. “I love you too Ben, I hope today hasn’t scared you off.” She sighed deeply and snuggled into him.   
“I’m not going anywhere dear. I knew this would be crazy but my father was right, it’s worth fighting for. Sleep now and stop worrying.” Ben kissed her forehead gently before settling back to rest.  
At about five Bob woke up and noticed the two were missing from the house. He gently knocked on the door to the bedroom getting no response. Then he heard Jo’s girly snore coming from the room and he laughed knocking again louder he called out, “Hey sleepy head, it’s five, get up so we can order dinner and eat before your blood sugar crashes.” The snort from inside the room let him know Jo was waking up. Bob went to sit at his computer until the two love birds surfaced. This was new for him, sharing Jo with another man. Somehow thought it didn’t upset him seeing her with Ben.  
Inside the room Ben was waking up and holding Jo close. “Have you eaten at all today dear?” He asked a sleepy Jo. She grumbled against his chest looking up at him.  
“No we should get up I guess, don’t need two men panicking over me.” Ben laughed and mussed her hair. They both dressed and joined Bob in the office.  
“So Chinese, pizza or fast food?” Bob asked when they approached.  
“Chinese” Ben and Jo said in unison. Jo called in the order and went to deal with the last of the laundry as Bob went to pick up dinner. The three sat and ate dinner laughing at Jo for forgetting to eat again. At about seven thirty Jo’s phone started chirping and Ben smiled hearing his own voice come from her phone.  
~OMG! Please tell me you’re both still coming and Bob wasn’t lying when he said Ben was coming with you? –Bethany  
~down girl! Yes to both. Just promise you won’t hump his leg like a horney dog! –J  
JO laughed and warned Benedict of Bethany. “She is constantly horney. She may try to hump your leg. Sorry in advance.” Jo said still laughing. Everyone cleaned up from dinner and went to get dressed. Ben followed Jo to the room to change into geeky tee of choice. Jo giggled seeing it was her British Lit shirt. She opened the closet and pushed the clothes to one side.  
“Where are the corsets? I just see work clothes in there.” Ben asked from the bed.   
Jo smiled and undid the hidden door pushing it to the side and vanishing inside. Ben followed her. “They are all hidden from Rachel.” She pulled down a ruffly pink corset and frilly boy shorts to match. Tonight she would just wear flats. She didn’t feel like stumbling about in the boots. Ben watched as she dressed and tried to contain his lustful thought.  
“You wear that and the med contain themselves? So glad I get to touch.” Ben purred into her ear as they left the closet.   
“Silly man, you still have to behave.” Jo said. She pulled her coat from the hook on the back of the door and turned to Ben. Running her fingers through his hair she pulled him in for a heated and passionate kiss. Thy then joined Bob in the living room before they got stuck in the bedroom for the night.  
Bob looked Jo over when she entered the room. “Bethany is going to cy. You’re wearing the good girl shoes.” He smiled at Jo and they all got ready to go.  
“I’m refraining tonight. Ben needs time to adjust. I’m sure if she gets too tense she’ll find Sandy or Greg.” Ben shrugged when Bob looked at him.  
They all got into the car and drove to the party. Upon their arrival they were practically mobbed by all the women at once. Bob slapped Ben’s shoulder and wished him luck before heading inside.  
“Woah girls back up off. Do you really want poor Ben to think all swingers are horney rabid dogs?” Jo smiled at her friends. Introductions were made and Sarah spoke up first.  
“Okay, we’ve all met him. Now go get that jacket off and come back out here and start spilling.: she winked at Ben.  
Jo led Ben into the house. She put her stuff down before looking at him. “At least you only have one Martin, I have three Toms. The guys are a little more sane. If I’m not back inside in thirty minutes, please come save me.” She laughed and kissed Ben before returning to the gaggle of women in the back yard. Greg had lit a bon fire and they all sat around it getting the scoop from Jo. After she finished her story of London and all the juicy details they seemed to calm down a bit. Bethany whined when Jo explained she was going to refrain from sex with them for a while.   
Jo assured her they could still play and have fun and the petite blonde seemed to cheer up a little. The women went back to drinking and smoking and Jo was content to sit by the fire for a moment.  
A strong pair of hands rested on her shoulders a few minutes later. Jo tilted her head back to see Ben smiling down at her.  
“Hey beautiful. You finished telling the ladies how I managed to make you pass out yet?”  
Jo grinned up at him. “I had left that part out. Guess they now know that you’re a sex God.” Ben kissed her gently and sat down next to her. Jo turned and rested her legs in his lap. Ben ran his fingers up and down her legs seductively. Jo could see the lust in his eyes even in the dark.  
“Get a room you two,” Sarah called out rolling her eyes.  
Jo stuck her tongue out at her friend. “You’re just angry that he isn’t running his fingers over your legs.” Sarah began laughing and Ben made and exaggerated attempt to run his fingers over Jo’s legs.  
At about one the rest of the men came out to join the women around the fire. Bob handed the keys to Jo and she looked back at him confused.  
“Ben has to be back at the airport at four this morning. I figure you two can head home and you can pick me up after you drop him off in the morning.”  
Jo hugged Bob tightly and kissed him deeply before heading into the house to get her things. When she returned Ben was shaking Bob’s hand.  
“You ready to go?” she asked.  
“I would love to join you, however, I think your friends may already be pouting that you’re leaving.”  
“I’ll be back next week, I’m sure they will all survive without me.”  
The two climbed into the car and headed back to the house.  
“I don’t think I’m going to make it back to your room before I have you out of your corset. I’ve wanted to rip it off of you since you emerged from the closet.” Ben smiled devilishly at Jo.  
“I have been waiting for you to try that all night. I think if we had sat on that bench five minutes longer I would have had a very audible orgasm just from the touch of those long fingers of yours.”  
“I was trying to behave very much, but you were just so tempting.”  
When Jo pulled the car into the garage they both frantically scrambled for the door. Jo’s hands shook with anticipation as she tried for the lock in the door. As soon as they were both inside and the door was closed Benedict turned and pushed Jo back against the door. He kissed her and pulled at the coat causing it to fall to the floor. Jo’s hands went up to his hard and ran desperately through Ben’s hair.   
Ben reached around and grabbed at Jo’s ass and lifted her up carrying her over to the floor of the office.  
“I can’t wait any longer. I have to have you now.” Ben said placing Jo on the floor and slid off her panties. Quickly he stripped out of his own clothes throwing them haphazardly around the room. He ripped at the laces to Jo’s corset swearing under his breath that they were taking so long to unravel. Finally he got the blasted thing unhooked and he pulled it away from her body kissing her neck aggressively. This slightly brutish and aggressive Ben only turned Jo on more. She gripped at his back desperate to have him inside her.  
“Benedict, I need you right now. The wait is killing me.” She bucked up at him to stress her point. Benedict lined up the tip of this thick cock with the wet opening of her folds. He lingered there a moment to drive Jo to the edge of insanity before thrusting hard into her.  
Jo let out a scream and raked her nails over Ben’s shoulders. They both tore at each other thrusting hard and building the passion between them. Jo cried out as her orgasm hit and the heat radiated throughout her body. She called out to Ben and bit inot his neck at the shoulder.  
Jo didn’t want this to end. The fire kept spreading and Benedict showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. With a grunt Ben pulled out suddenly and flipped Jo over on her stomach. She lifted up to her knees and spread wide for Benedict. He grabbed her hips and thrust into her deeply again. Ben resumed his savage pace thrusting hard and deep each time. The pleasure was growing inside Jo and she moaned matching Ben’s pace. Each time he entered deep inside her Jo mewled panting. She was desperately in need of air, but she didn’t want Ben to stop. His right hand left her hips and ran desperately up her back. His fingers twisted into her pony tail and her head arched back with it. Jo cried out as her walls clenched down around Benedict’s cock. The orgasm so intense she could feel her juices running around him and down her leg. She had never felt such an intense pleasure before. Her nipples tingled and every inch of her body felt covered in little prickles.  
Jo screamed out as the world flashed bright white in from of her. She desperately clung to reality trying to hold out for Ben. As her body won the battle she only wished Ben found his release.  
What seemed like hours later Jo finally came to. She was lying in her bed and Ben was lounging next to her watching her.  
“I’m so sorry Ben. I tried to hold on for you. I feel so bad.” Jo said slightly embarrassed.  
“Oh dearest Jo, you did hold on for me. I had my release right before you gasped for air and blacked out. Are you okay?” Ben said running his fingers over her face.  
“I think so. That was really intense, I don’t think anyone has ever made me cum that hard before. How long have I been out?”  
“It’s been only about fifteen minutes. I was starting to worry actually when you finally stiffed. I carried you back here and cleaned you up a little.”  
“How much longer do we have together?” Jo asked and couldn’t hide her sadness in her voice.  
“We have forever together dear, but we only have about an hour left for this visit.” Ben said then leaned over and kissed her gently.  
Forever, that even didn’t sound like it could be long enough for Jo. She knew the next few months would keep her busy though. Both Mark and Amanda had tweeted her shop when their soaps came in so now she had several orders a day coming in. The suggestion from Ben to put his bar on the store had been so much of a hit she added Tom, and Bell-hop Watson. Still with all she had going on she wished Ben didn’t have to leave.  
“I guess it will be my turn to sit in the car and cry.” Jo said to him softly.  
“I cried all the way back to my parents’ house. My mother was thrilled I had finally found the woman of my dreams, you made a lasting impression. They want to know when you’re coming back for another visit.”  
“I won’t get time off work again until after the first of the year. Soaps have picked up enough that maybe we can all come for a visit around spring break.”  
“I told you my face would make you famous,” Ben teased. Jo slapped at him playfully.  
“It has, I’ve gotten so many inquiries that I’m lookin into doing an artist table at several cons next year. Going to do PAX East and SDCC.”  
“I’m lined up tentatively for both of those as well. I’ve been invited to a celebrity D&D table for charity at PAX then doing a Sherlock panel at SDCC. I’m sure Mark is going to call you about that one.”  
“I would love to do soaps of all the celebs for them to sign at PAX then auction them off for charity. And why would Mark call me about SDCC?”  
“Shit, it was a surprise. Pretend you don’t know anything.” Ben said sheepishly.  
“Well then you better spill then Benny before I text Mark.” Jo responded poking him in the side and causing him to laugh.  
“Okay, Okay, you win. Mark is crediting you as assistant writer for the series since you were the one with the original plot ideas. So you’ll need an assistant for your artist table because you’ll be on the panel too. Mark conveniently gave us an excuse to see each other more often.”  
“Oh my God! Ben that is amazing! I was just trying to keep you two from bickering, I never thought he would actually use it or put my name on anything!” Jo almost came off the bed with excitement.   
“Now if you ruin his surprise he will kill me both on and off screen. You can’t tell anyone until Mark calls you. As soon as we’re dressed I’m going to text him and tell him I can’t hold out much longer. He’ll probably end up calling you today.”   
“Ben, you won’t even be here to celebrate the news with me.” Jo said rolling over on top of him and kissing him fervently.  
They were both tangled in the sheets when the alarm went off thirty minutes later. Untangling their limbs they walked into the bathroom to shower. They both laughed again at the dance into and out of the tiny stall. Quickly they were dressed and ready to go.  
Jo stopped suddenly when the smell of coffee hit her from the front of the house. Cautiously she made her way to the kitchen. She was worried their things were still scattered about the front of the house. Jo breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that Bob had set the automatic timer on the pot.  
Ben prepared them each a travel mug as Jo gathered all the frantically slung articles of clothing. Ben stuffed his into his suitcase and Jo placed her things back in the room to deal with later. Together they walked to the car and Jo started driving to the airport. She had refused to let him go back by cab; it would have been time she didn’t get to spend with him. The drive was short and his small charter place was already waiting. Tears started running down Jo’s face and Ben leaned over and kissed her cheeks softly.  
“I’ll come back as soon as I can and we’ll have lots of time in the coming year. I promise to call between planes. I’ll switch in Atlanta and New York. I love you Jo, with all my heart I love you.” Ben opened the door to the car.  
“Wait.” Jo called after him. He turned around in his seat. “I love you too Benedict Cumberbatch. I left a present for you in your bag. So don’t just dump it on the floor when you get home.” She smiled and winked at him.  
“I may have left you a gift while you were unconscious. Check with the cuffs naughty girl.” With that he turned and got out of the car. Leaving would always be the hardest part of their relationship. Before Jo left the airport she texted Bob.  
~Leaving airport and heading to you. Should be there in fifteen minutes if you want to wait out back I’ll pick you up.  
In fifteen minutes she arrived at Greg’s to find a very groggy Bob waiting for Jo on the porch. As he climbed into the car Jo smiled at him.  
“I know you are exhausted, but you have given me the perfect Saturday. I love you so much Bob Martinson.”  
“So you were actually surprised and happy then?” Bob asked beginning to wake up a little. Jo handed him a dew from the cup holder before answering.  
“You really did surprise me. You make me happy every day silly man. Regardless of anyone else you’re my best friend and the man who stole my heart.”  
Bob squeezed Jo’s knee over the console as they drove back home. She tucked him into bed and kissed him before getting ready to start her day. She hadn’t gotten any sleep, but life wasn’t going to stop because she was tired. Before she left the room she opened the drawer to the nightstand remembering what Ben had said in the car. Quietly she lifted the hand cuffs and noticed Benedict’s bracelet was sitting on a small sheet of paper. She lifted them out and read the letter.  
The best luck was that I found you. Wear this and I’ll always be with you even when I have to be away. Think of me and know we’re connected no matter the distance.  
Forever yours,  
Ben  
A single tear ran down her cheek as Jo put the bracelet on. She would wear it always. Jo smiled knowing her mother would be surprised to see her so early on a Sunday morning. By six thirty she was pulling into the driveway of her parents’ house and Jo had put on her happy face.  
Rachel ran up for hugs the minute Jo walked into the door.  
“Is Uncle Ben gone already?” Rachel asked full of energy.  
“He is, but he promised to be back soon. There is apparently a castle he promised you he would help build.”  
“How was your business meeting dear?” Jo’s mother asked.  
“It was actually kind of complex. I ended up having to write out several different ideas for Ben to take back to Mark.”  
“Why couldn’t you have done them by email then?”  
“They all dealt with how Sherlock would emotionally respond to a plot point. Any suggestion I came up with Ben could work through and portray them, and then I could make changes based on how they came across. I basically wrote out my changes for each idea and Ben will go back and do them all of Mark who will make the final call. I’m not actually part of the crew so flying me out to London is just silly.”  
“Well you must have a hidden talent for this because they seem very interested in your suggestions.” Lynda followed her daughter to fix a new pot of coffee. Jo assured her mother that this was probably the last she would be needed. Rachel overheard this and came storming back into the room.  
“If you’re all done, Uncle Ben won’t need to come back and he promised!” The young feisty child huffed out to her mother. Jo explained that Uncle Ben was very busy and they would just have to wait and see.  
The two women, no caffeinated moved to the dining table to plan their day. They were mid-way through making plans when Jo’s phone rang. She got up and pulled it from her purse.  
“Hello this is Jo how may I help you?” Jo answered not recognizing the number. “Of course I have time to speak with Mr. Gatiss.” Jo shrugged to her mother and waited for Mark to pick up.  
“Good morning Mar, or afternoon for you rather. I’m with Rachel at my parents’ house. Is the conversation safe to put on speaker phone?”  
“If you think they can keep a secret then by all means.” He paused until he heard the sound difference of the phone on speaker. “Well Jo I am calling today as not just Mark your new friend, but hopefully as Mark your boss. The studio has decided to credit you as assistant writer for the series. As such you will need to plan to join us for marketing panels specifically San Diego Comic Con. There may be some instances where we will need you to fly out to London for writing sessions.”  
“Oh my god Mark, I mean Mr. Gatiss, this is all so overwhelming. I am so excited I don’t know what to say. I know traveling on short notice may be hard, my other business is taking off but it hasn’t made international travel an affordable option yet. Do I have time to talk with my family before I give you an answer? I want to scream and tell you yes a million times, but a decision this big needs to be made by the entire family.”  
“Take your time. Know that all travel would be paid for by the studio. We know you have a small daughter; if she should need to join you on trips both she and her chaperone would be covered. If you accept the offer then monetary compensation will be discussed from that point. Now as your friend I really hope you get to do this. Your mind is made for this kind of thing. Give your family my love and I’ll talk to you soon.”  
“Give Ian our love as well. Do I need to call this number with my answer?” Jo asked trying to contain her composure.  
“You can call this one or my cell. Take care Jo dear.” Mark finished before clicking the phone off.  
Jo looked to her mother and began bouncing uncontrollably. Lynda got Kit up from bed and filled him in on the conversation.   
“You better jump on this Jo.” Kit said hugging his daughter enthusiastically. “We can help with Rachel while she is in school, and if you’re only going to be gone a day or two, otherwise take her with your and let her see the world.” Kit finished.  
“I want to say yet right now, but I need to talk to Bob. He had a late night and went to sleep about five am this morning. Truthfully I haven’t been to bed yet. Bob and I took Benedict to Greg’s last night then from there to the airport. I don’t want to make life changing choices on no sleep.”  
Jo’s mother came over and hugged her daughter. “That is very sound thinking. Go get a little sleep on the couch, I’ll wake you at ten and you can call Bob. But I agree with your father this is an amazing opportunity.” Jo yawned and took her mother’s advice for sleep on the couch. London could wait three hours for a response.


	5. Chapter 21: It’s A Time Warp!

Jo’s life completely changed after that three hour nap. She and Bob had agreed to take the opportunity. Since the call to tell Mark yes Jo had already taken four trips to London. The first two she had left her family back home. There were long hours on set and in a small office with Mark making changes to the scripts. The last two visits Bob and Rachel joined them. Most of the time was spent promoting the new series. Bob took advantage of this to show Rachel London. Their evenings were spent dining with Martin and Amanda. Tom happened to be filming in the states and Jo was sad that he would miss meeting her family.  
Once the Martinson family landed back home for the last time Jo realized she only had a month to prepare for SDCC. The next few weeks were spent making soaps in the evenings and getting an assistant lined up for the events. Jo had missed her charity opportunity at PAX, but now she was hoping to get into the Wootstock game to do the same. Jo had gotten so busy she finally had to end up only working part time at her day job. It was just enough to keep her insurance. Life had definitely gotten very surreal.  
Tuesday before the con Jo finally had a night to sit and rest. Bethany and Sarah were packing up the crates and having everything overnighted to the hotel. They would get a free flight and hotel as payment for actually working the event. Jo waited for Bob to get home from work and was excited for the quiet evening. Jo was surprised that it had been nearly a year since she had won the contest and met Benedict.  
At about eight fifteen Bob got in from work. He looked more tired than usual and Jo was worried. “You okay? You look like you could fall asleep standing up.”  
“I’m okay, was a busy day, do you have a bunch of running around to do tonight?” Bob asked exhausted.  
“No actually tonight is all yours. My lovely assistants are finishing up the soap work so I’m home with you. If all you want to do is sit and watch tv we can.”  
“That sounds lovely. First I need to shower, I feel gross.”  
“I know it’s small in there, but I could come join you if you want.” Jo said grinning at her husband.  
“When have I ever turned down time with you naked?” Bob walked over and picked Jo up. He carried her over his shoulder all the way to the bedroom. Jo giggled the entire way. “I thought you were tired.” She said mockingly.  
“Well I was until there was the promise of nakedness, now I am wide awake and terribly horney.”  
They both quickly stripped out of their clothing while the shower hearted, then played dancing Tetris to get into the stall. Once inside they cleaned away the day’s work and stresses. Bob kissed Jo passionately and pressed her back against the wall. His fingers finding her slick sex and he teased her lovingly. Bob pressed his body against hers and Jo could feel his hard cock pressing against her.  
“Damn this shower for being so tiny.” Jo cursed wanting him desperately.   
Bob lifted Jo and slid into her with ease causing her to moan loudly.  
“You have to keep quiet Jo; we don’t want Rachel waking up.” Bob grinned as he started thrusting deep inside her. Jo had missed this with her husband; quick sex in the shower and evenings watching TV on the couch. But she didn’t have the opportunity to think much on it now. He was very good at giving her pleasure, and she began feeling the heat grow between her legs.  
Jo reached up and grabbed at the towel bar and braced herself so that Bob could deepen his thrusts. Her head fell back as her orgasm came. Jo moaned loudly and writhed over Bob’s swollen cock. The extra friction caused him to quicken the pace. Jo was soon panting trying to catch her breath as Bob had her reaching orgasm again. This time as Jo’s body shook with release, Bob came as well. The feeling of her tightening muscles around his member was enough to send him over the edge. Bob grunted his release and helped a panting Jo down from her climax. When they had managed to catch their breath again Bob gently lowered Jo back down to the floor. They cleaned again and got out of the shower.  
“I hope you don’t mind if we skip the TV. I’m suddenly much more sleepy now, some sex goddess wore me out in the shower.” Bob said chuckling.   
“I’m kind of exhausted now too. How about we just get in bed and cuddle?” Jo yawned and slid into some undies. “I’m just glad you were tired. I was worried for a minute that something was wrong.”  
“Nothing is wrong, I’m just worn out I promise.” It isn’t anything an early bedtime won’t fix.”  
The two crawled into bed and Jo snuggled up against Bob. She put her head on his chest and listened as his breathing slowed and his heartbeat steadied. Soon they were both fast asleep. Tomorrow Jo would be off for California. She was nervous to have so much to handle for the event, but tonight she was glad to be at home asleep in her husband’s arms.


	6. Chapter 22: New Best Friends.

The next morning Jo woke early and finished packing her bags for Comic Con. She pulled together clothes and packed her computer before going to wake up Bob. A sleepy Rachel was led into the car for the trip to the airport. Jo vowed that one day she would catch a plane that wasn’t the red eye.  
Jo checked her phone as Bob drove. The girls had made it to the airport already and were waiting by the terminal for Jo. She smiled knowing her friends would be there to keep everything running smoothly in her booth. Jo had even managed to get them all into one of the celebrity parties, they would be too surprised. There was a message from Ben waiting on her phone.  
~Just landed in New York, should be in CA about 1, want to do lunch?  
Jo sent out a quick response as Bob pulled the car into the airport parking lot.  
~Sounds good. At the airport, will text you more when I get inside and settled.  
Jo gave Rachel tight hugs and promised to bring her back something fun. Once Bob had pulled all the luggage from the trunk Jo turned to take her bags. She began to cry softly and Bob kissed her gently.  
“Why are you crying? You are about to have an amazing week!” Bob said soothingly.  
“Yes but you aren’t going to be there with me.” Jo really was going to miss sharing this awesome experience with Bob.  
“You’ll be there with Ben, and when you get home we’ll take a vacation just us to celebrate your new fame.”  
Jo hugged Bob tightly and kissed him goodbye before heading into the airport. She checked her luggage and headed to the terminal to find Sarah and Bethany.   
“Why have you been crying like a big baby now?” Sarah asked seeing Jo’s tear stained face.  
“Surprisingly, because I really would have loved for Bob to come with me for this. He would love it, even if we only got to see each other in the evenings.”  
“You are a giant dork. We are going to sell soap, make your face famous, and party late into the night. Now cheer up, your new fans don’t want to see you all pouty.” Bethany called over and gave Jo a smack on the ass. Jo then smiled and cheered up for her friends. When it was time to board the plane Jo was surprised that their coach tickets had been upgraded to first class. Once they had taken their seats Sarah remarked, “You have the best boyfriend ever.”  
“I know you love him more than me, it’s okay.” Jo said smiling.  
“Well yeah you were only going to fly us coach.” Sarah stretched out in the cushy seat.  
“Yeah I was, and that was nearly all the profits from PAX you ungrateful boob.” Jo teased.  
“My boobs are always grateful.”  
This is how the three women spent the next five hours on the flight. They had drinks, talked about the shop, and discussed Jo’s love life without using names of famous people. As soon as they plan landed the women gathered their things and went to hail a cab. Instead they were greeted by a driver holding up Jo’s company logo.  
“Yeah, I definitely love him more.” Sarah laughed.   
The three climbed into the town car and got delivered to their hotel in style. Since they were a day early the large hotel was still fairly empty. Jo walked up to the front desk and called to the receptionist.  
“Rooms for Josephine Martinson and Jo’s Soap Salon please.” Jo waited while the woman typed the information into the computer.  
“Yes Mrs. Martinson, your rooms are on the top floor. Josephine is room 2041 and the shop is room 2042. Here are your door keys, and how many elevator keys will you need?”  
“Elevator keys?” Jo asked questioningly.  
“Yes Ma’am. The top floor is the talent floor; all occupants will require a key in the elevator to make the elevator reach floor 20.”  
“We will need three please.” Jo said in shock.  
As the women started to the elevator Sarah said, “Yep, totally love him more.”  
“Hush or you can love him more from the airport.” Jo said and stuck her tongue out at Sarah.  
The rooms were gigantic with large bathrooms. All the table supplies were sent up to the shop’s room already. Jo texted Ben to let him know her room number, and to thank him oh so very much for winning over her friends. Jo took a long shower to clean up from the flight. When she stepped out of the bathroom she felt awake and refreshed. There was a knock at the door and Jo figured it was either Ben or the girls so she didn’t worry that her hair was up in a towel or that she was only in her underwear. Looking out the peep hole Jo saw Benedict and she opened the door.  
However, once the door was opened she let out a girly squeak when she saw Tom standing behind him.   
“Great, I finally get to visit and my sister answers the door in her knickers. Have you no shame woman?” Tom teased as they both entered the room.  
“Apparently no, if I had known you were out there I would have put a shirt on first.” Jo dressed quickly and joined the men again. “Tom, close your mouth or you’ll swallow a bug.” Jo teased buttoning her shorts. Ben turned and gave him a possessive look. Tom just laughed.  
“So how much do you have to set up at your table tonight?” He asked looking at Jo.  
“We haven’t even started. The shipping crates are next door with the girls, I was going to get started after lunch.”  
“Good plan, I’m starving. Get your lovely assistants and let’s go eat. Since I still owe you for Ben’s surprise visit I’ll help you ladies get set up.” Tom’s grin was contagious and Jo couldn’t help but smile too.  
“I’m going to help was well, to keep ladies’ man here from distracting your help.” Ben added.  
Jo knocked on the door joining the two suites and called to Sarah and Bethany.  
“We’re ready to go.” Bethany said opening the door.  
“Yeah, the walls are very thing, remember that will you.” Sarah smirked as she came into the room.  
“Good thing I’m on the other side then I suppose.” Ben said smiling.  
After introductions were made the five headed downstairs and went across to the hotel restaurant. Tom and Bethany flirted the entire lunch. Finally Sarah remarked, “Hey lovebirds, don’t forget there are more cameras here this week than at a movie premier, behave yourselves or the whole world will talk!” Tom flushed red slightly and Bethany mimicked her mouth along with Sarah’s warning. Jo laughed at her friends and spoke softly with Ben while they bickered.  
“I don’t think I’m going to get into Wootstock’s game table. I was really hoping to do some work for charity while I was here too.” Jo frowned, slightly disappointed.  
“Have you tried Levi? There is always a Nerd HQ charity talk. I’m sure he would love to have a group of us join him for a charity talk.”  
“He already has one set up with the supernatural cast for Thursday.”  
“Let me make a call,” Ben paused and looked at Tom. “You free late in the week to do a Nerd HQ for Jo?”  
“Always, who else are you trying to get? I know Martin is here for Sherlock.” Tom replied.  
“I have you, Ben, Martin, David, and Wil Wheaton’s faces on soaps. I could bring a How we roll soap for Levi to sign as well.”  
“Great, Tom you talk to David, I’ll get Martin and Levi. Hopefully he can grab Wil.” Ben said pulling out his phone to call Zachery. Tom sent a text to David explaining everything then went back to flirting with Bethany. Jo looked at Sarah before saying, “Yeah okay, I love him more too.” The women all laughed and Ben finally got off the phone. He shot a quick text to Martin and waited for the response. Jo looked at him holding her breath in anticipation.  
“Zach said he can get us Friday morning at 9 am. Martin is in, so you will at least have us. Zack will call Wil to see if he can make it as well. Nerd HW will keep the twenty dollar cover per person for operation smiles and you can give 100 percent of the auctions to your charities.” Ben looked pleased to see Jo smiling from ear to ear.  
“David says he can come, he’ll be here promoting the US Broadchurch. According to the Hall guide that panel is three pm Friday so it shouldn’t conflict.” Tom added.  
“You guys are go great! Girls it is going to be crazy at the booth starting Friday afternoon. Are you going to be okay? Saturday is the Sherlock panel, so you will be on your own Friday and Saturday morning at least.”  
“We can handle it.” Sarah said.  
“Oh and as a thank you, I got you into the celebrity party Friday night.” Jo teased. “I would have been the coolest friend had we not gotten room and flight upgrades already.”   
They all laughed and finished their lunches. When they were done the men went quickly to their rooms to change into clothes to work in.  
“Well shit.” Jo exclaimed when they were ready to start. “We didn’t pack a dolly. These boxes weigh like a hundred pounds each if not more.”  
“I still have my luggage cart in my room. We can take two trips and be fine.” Tom insisted.  
As soon as they had gotten the first crate to their assigned table Jo, Ben and Bethany started unpacking while Tom and Sarah went back for the second. Even with the extra help it took nearly three hours for everything to be unloaded, inventoried, and set up. Jo kept out soaps for Fridays signing and organized the table to her liking. The cash box was counted and JO made sure there was at least two hundred dollars in small bills and change. Then she made sure the table would connect to the hotel Wi-Fi and that the pay anywhere device was working. When everything was working properly she had Ben and Tom pose with the table and she took a picture. All she needed to do was print it and hang it in the booth tomorrow.  
“I think that’s finally everything,” She said turning to everyone. “Thanks for the help and thank you two for tripling business with your pretty faces.” Jo smiled.  
“It’s not a problem dear. I actually like the soap. Before I leave Saturday don’t let me forget to order some more.” Tom said giving Jo a hot and sweaty hug.  
“Yeah you need it, you smell like a sweaty man.” Jo said making an exaggerated disgusted face.  
“Well that won’t do.” He replied pulling his face from her hands and stuffing it in her pants.  
“Okay dork, give it back. You just want your soap to get the highest bid. I promise to make sure all the ladies know this had physically touched your balls.” They laughed as Ben stole his soap as well.  
“Two can play that game Hiddleston.” Ben then placed his soap in his pants as well and wiggled around slightly before giving it back to Jo.  
“Hey Jo, can I borrow like ten thousand dollars?” Bethany asked laughing.  
“No, you may not. If I sell everything here I will pay back the booth fees and maybe have a thousand dollars to add to Rachel’s college fund. If you want Tom’s sweaty ball soap you will have to pay for it yourself.” She laughed and started gathering the packing materials to take back to the room. When they were back at the elevator Jo yawned unable to contain her exhaustion.  
“Okay, it’s only six, anyone up for a rest before dinner? I am practically dead on my feet.” Jo hopped her friends would be amenable to a nap before seeing the town.  
“God yes! A nap and a shower are definitely on my to-do list.” Sarah responded.  
“Yeah, I’m so tired I may even sleep before a shower,” Bethany added.  
“Okay boys, we’re all napping until eight then doing food if you want to join us.” Jo said looking to Tom and Ben as they started heading to their rooms.  
“Sounds splendid. I’ll call and see if anyone else wants to join and then I’ll set up reservations. We’ll be back to pick you up at eight thirty.” Ben said and kissed Jo on the forehead. “And ladies after dinner I’m planning a Sherlock plot meeting in Jo’s room. You may need the telly.”  
Sarah and Bethany sighed and rolled their eyes before entering their room. Jo laughed and kissed Tom and Ben goodbye before entering her own room.  
“Wear more than your knickers when you answer the door this time.” Tom called as Jo closed the door. Jo was so tired she didn’t even undress before she fell onto the bed. “Someone set an alarm. I’m too lazy.” She called out knowing both rooms could hear her.   
“Fine, you lazy whore.” Sarah called back.  
Two hours later Jo was woken up by Sarah. “Thanks for leaving the connecting door unlocked. Bethany has been locked in our bathroom for an hour. I’m stealing yours. You can go shower with your boyfriend.”  
Jo pulled out her phone to see that it was already eight. She took her meds and checked her sugar levels before looking down at her phone again.  
~Come on over. I’ve already showered, tell them to dress nice. –Ben  
“Ben says to dress nice you dirty sluts. I’ll be back after I steal his shower.” Jo laughed grabbing her blue dress and clean underthings. She quickly ducked out of her room and knocked on Ben’s door. He opened it smiling.  
“I did not call them dirty sluts, although I do think Bethany desperately wants in Tom’s pants.”  
“Hey if I can be a lazy whore, they can be dirty sluts. I think Tom would like her in his pants too. We can’t take our horney friends anywhere can we?”  
Ben kissed Jo deeply before letting her go and shower. When she had finished she no longer felt like death warmed over. Ben came in as she was dressing and kissed her shoulder gently. “Feel better?” he asked softly. “Much, now I’m hungry. Will you help me with my zipper?” Jo asked.  
“I don’t know, I do love this dress crinkled on the floor.”  
“Yes, I’m sure you would, but I don’t think the world or my blood sugar would wait for dinner. Besides we have a meeting later and I promise you can take it off me then.”  
“Very well then dear. Clothing and dinner now, then naked meeting later.” Ben zipped the dress and the two went next door to gather with everyone else. Sarah was dressed in a black dress that made her pale skin glow and red hair shine. Bethany had a skin tight oriental style jade green dress and heels so tall her five foot five frame looked almost as tall as Ben. Everyone was simply waiting on Tom. Ben sent him a text and they all continued waiting. Finally there was a knock at the door and Tom appeared dressed in a grey pin stripe suit. His white shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows and suit vest making him look very sharp.  
“Sorry, this hair was giving me fits. These curls take hours of preening or I look like I’m wearing a blonde afro wig.” Jo laughed imagining Tom in a giant clown wig.  
“Okay pretty boy, now I’m starving, how about we go eat before someone faints.” Jo said still giggling.  
The five friends boarded the elevator and sauntered across the lobby. Once they all piled into the town car Ben looked over at Jo.  
“Behaving this week is going to be very difficult. You look so stunning in that dress.” Ben said breathily and ran his hand over Jo’s knee. She took in a deep inhale of air as Ben’s touch instantly turned her on.   
“You better behave. It was hard enough coming back from London my first trip and having to explain to my mother why you were wearing my shirt.” Ben blushed slightly and Tom chuckled remembering the British Lit shirt from last year.  
“You two do realize that was last year right, where has time gone?” Tom asked.  
Jo couldn’t believe it at first, then she ran the dates through her brain before responding, “Nope, we have two weeks and three days, then it will be a year ago. Time it seems has been sucked up by life.” Jo smiled and tried to move Ben’s hand. His touch was driving her mad with lust. She knew he was trying to make her misbehave. Soon the car stopped outside Salvatore’s, a high end Italian restaurant. The five filtered inside the eatery and Ben told the hostess they had a party of ten. They were led to a back room where Martin, David, Zack, Wil, and Mark already were seated.  
“I was beginning to think you guys weren’t coming. Did the ladies take forever getting ready?” Martin asked.  
“Actually we were all ready first. We got held up because someone can’t leave his room without every curl in place.” Jo quipped looking to Tom. Everyone laughed as the waiter came over to take drink orders.  
Bethany kept flirting the entire time with Tom. Jo was slightly saddened that she couldn’t openly flirt with Benedict as well. Sarah started an in depth conversation with Zack about Nerd HQ and their charities. Soon everyone ordered food. Jo opted for plain pasta and some steamed veggies, Ben looked at her quizzically. “You alright?” he asked concerned.  
“I’m just really nervous about the panel, the shop, and the Nerd HQ on Friday. I’m trying not to anger the stomach gods.” Jo smiled at Ben and it made him feel better that she was still working through her struggles.  
“So Zack, how do you moderate one of these things with so many different celebrities there and only an hour for the panel?” Jo asked curiously.  
“Well we released the second panel around seven tonight. Pre-sales don’t include the celebrity line up. We will release the names Thursday night. I will probably have to go down the line for celebrity questions. Then each celebrity can choose their own fan to answer from. We will plan to have you speak first and you will sit next to me to help moderate. After you’ve had everyone sign their charity soap we’ll let the questions start. The arena sits about six hundred people. There is a merchandise stand outside the arena, that’s where the rest of our charity money comes from.” Zack was very proud of his charity events. Jo was so moved that she offered twenty of her extra bars to be added for the charity merchandise.  
“They aren’t face bars, but they’re still geeky and it’s such a good cause.”  
“Martin and I are going to help advertise on the panel so I think they would sell.” Ben said grinning.  
“Oh, and just so you all know Tom and Ben are trying to get the highest bids. So you may want to be cunning as well.” Jo said to each of them.  
“I have a show on SyFy where I can plug my soap! Don’t you worry about me.” Wil said.  
Soon Jo was thanking them all again for helping her out, as dinner wound down and they all got ready to leave. Everyone got hugs and they all assured her she would do fine. Mark came over last and squeezed Jo tightly.  
“We have about three months until we start brain storming the next series of Sherlock. You better start that brain of yours. Then again, after our panel someone else may snatch you up from us.” He winked leaving them all for the evening.  
Everyone piled back into the car to head back to the hotel. Poor Sarah was probably going to have the room to herself tonight. When they reached the hotel the driver dropped them off beside the entrance to the elevators. Apparently the lobby was now full of attendees getting back from the preview night. Jo had elected to be in the part of artist alley not involved with preview so her table would not have customers to worry about. Once inside the elevator she looked at Tom. “We have to be at our table at six forty-five in the morning. If my assistant can’t work the table, you’ll have to fill in for her!” Jo smiled. When the elevator doors opened they all retreated down the hall and into their respective rooms.


	7. Chapter 23: Tension and Sweet Sweet Lovin’.

Jo and Ben entered her room in a slight hurry. Ben was ready to get her out of her dress and get her naked on the bed. Before they could start they heard Sarah call out from next door. “I need ten minutes to get the TV on and lock the inner door.”  
Jo smiled and went to lock their door. She moaned loudly against it just to irritate her friend in the next room. “Oh God Ben, touch me there again.” She called then started laughing.  
Ben however wasted no time in trying to get Jo to call out for him in earnest. He quickly traveled across the room and kissed her hard, pushing her back into the door. Their kiss was full of passion and the tension from not touching each other while they were out for the evening. Ben’s hands gripped Jo’s hips and pulled her into him. The bulge in his trousers was very apparent.  
When their lips finally parted Jo said in a whispered breath, “Take me Benedict. I have been wet for you all evening.”  
He didn’t wait any longer to unzip her dress and push it off her shoulders. As it fell to the floor Jo reached up and started unbuttoning his dress shirt, then her hands moved and began fumbling with his belt. Their movements were erratic and nearly uncontrollable as they quickly tried to strip each other of their clothing. Ben bit at the tender spot of Jo’s neck after removing her bra. The tension was so high he ended up grabbing her thong in his hands and ripping them off of her. Jo arched back and landed against the door with a thud.  
“Stop fucking against my door,” Sarah called but they ignored her.  
Ben turned Jo around and spread her legs wide. She braced against the door and arched her hips up for Benedict. He thrust into her with a grunt. Jo’s tight wet walls enveloped his large cock. Ben grabbed a fist full of Jo’s hair before starting a strong quick pace. Jo pushed hard against him each time his body lurched forward. It was only moments before Jo’s first orgasm came. The force caused her to let out a muffled scream against the door and her nails raked down the wood. This gave Ben even more area to push into. His fingers grabbed at Jo’s hips and he thrust his cock in to the hilt. Soon his own release boiled to the surface and he grunted as he shot thick streams of semen into Jo. When he was done milking his orgasm he pulled out of her slowly and turned Jo to look at him.  
“She is going to kill us both tomorrow, but right now I really don’t care.” Jo said still out of breath.  
Ben led Jo over to the bed and she crawled up the middle wagging her ass at Ben.  
“Now that we have gotten our tensions and uncontrollable lust out of the way, I’m going to make love to you until at least midnight. I would keep you awake longer but you have to be up extremely early.” Ben whispered crawling on to the bed over Jo. He kissed her softly and ran a finer along her face. His kisses trailed down softly to her collar bone and breasts. Ben wanted to give every inch of her body his attention. There was something he wanted to tell her, but now was not the time. Now all he wanted to do was pleasure Jo in any way he knew how. He didn’t want to give her a moment to be nervous about the rest of the week.  
Ben idly sucked at her nipple and caused Jo to squirm with pleasure. She ran her fingers through his hair as he switched to caress her other nipple. Jo moaned softly and pulled Ben back up for a lingering kiss. Nothing seemed rushed now, they were simply enjoying being with one another. Their loved permeated the room.  
Ben grabbed Jo’s thighs and wrapped them around his waist. He lined himself up with her wanting sex and slid in gently. He lingered there a moment simply feeling Jo around him. Then Ben slowly began rocking into Jo. Each penetration was slow and deliberate. Jo reached up and ran her hands along his chest and abs.  
“I love you Miss Hagerty.” Ben spoke softly to her as he continued his sensual ministrations.  
“I love you too Mr. Cumberbatch. I love you for as long as you’ll have me.” Jo responded, her words shaky as her orgasm began to build.  
Ben started tracing slow circles over her clit with his index finger. “I think I shall love to have you forever dear.”   
Jo felt the burn growing deep in her core and his slow fingers pulled the release out longer. She arched back and her hands gripped into his shoulders. Jo called out hoarsely as her senses began to get fuzzy.  
“Dear lord Ben, don’t stop.”  
Ben didn’t stop, but he quickened his pace and was more fervent with his fingers. He didn’t want to let her down from her orgasm until he could join her in ecstasy. With his free hand he grasped a nipple daftly and gave it a firm tug. Jo’s writhing body let him know she was still desperate for him. Benedict pulled all the way out before thrusting deep inside Jo again. He managed to keep Jo over the edge for quite some time.  
“Stars Ben,” Jo panted and Ben knew he had her right on the edge of her tolerance level. He began thrusting quickly, using her writing body to help build his own orgasm. Soon he felt his own body shaking and his free hand moved from her nipple to her hips for support. With one final deep thrust he was over the edge. Ben’s release filled Jo and it was too much for her to hold in with her own release. Jo’s body instantly went limp below him.   
Ben said, “I want to be yours forever Jo.” He didn’t care if she heard him or not, but the truth was he wanted her as his forever. He wanted everything Bob had and he quickly made up his mind to put this all into motion.  
Ben disengaged from Jo and went into the bathroom to clean up. When he returned to the room with a towel Jo was starting to stir.  
“Hello beautiful. We have made and utter mess of the bed. Grab some clothes and you can sleep next door. If we get up by five we’ll miss all the talent and can order breakfast before you have to get to work.”  
Jo stumbled about trying to make her legs work well enough to get her to the bathroom. Once she had cleaned up she pulled on some sleep pants and a tee-shirt. She noticed Ben had already hung her dress over the chair and thrown away her ripped panties.  
“Thanks for cleaning up.” Jo said wearily to Ben pulling out her phone and meds for the morning.  
“I also slid a note under the door letting Sarah know you’d be in my room.” Ben smiled.  
Jo opened her door then closed it going back to retrieve her key from the TV stand. Then she and Ben snuck out into the hall to go over to his room next door. They were a little surprised when they nearly ran into Bethany wearing nothing but Tom’s button down shirt. Bethany smiled at them totally unashamed.  
“You know those curls are going to take hours to untangle tomorrow.” She said chuckling. “Why are you two switching rooms in the middle of the night anyway?”  
“Well if you must know, we trashed mine. Since I’m lazy I’m going to sleep in the clean room and worry about mine tomorrow.” Jo said in a whisper.  
“Well you kids sleep well and I’ll see you in about six hours.” Bethany said entering her room. Jo and Ben went inside and quickly settled into bed. Jo was now past exhaustion.  
“Another reason to come to my room is I have the last smoking room on the hall. I even made sure to bring a pack of your cigarettes with me from your room.” Ben held then out to her.  
“You know me so well. I was just trying to think how I was going to plan my smoking around elevator rides and screaming fans.”  
Ben and Jo laughed over a final cigarette for the evening. Then they moved from the small table to the bed. They snuggled close and as soon as Jo’s head touched Ben’s chest she was asleep.


	8. Chapter 24: Sherlock and the Skanky Stalker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one. Hope you all enjoy. Please feel free to comment and let me know how I'm doing.

Jo awoke early the next morning to Ben kissing her softly on the forehead.  
“Morning beautiful, it’s five already. If you want to run next door and shower I’ll order breakfast and coffee before you head out.”  
Jo stretched slightly and sat up in the bed. Suddenly she realized she was a little sore from the night before and she smiled.  
“Follow me next door then, I’ll give you my key and you can head over when you’re ready.” Jo said stumbling for the door. Jelly legs were not going to make her day any easier.  
As soon as Jo gave Ben her key she went straight to the shower. The warm water felt incredible against her aching muscles and she slowly began to feel human again. She finished and went back to the room to dress for the day. She pulled on a black pencil skirt that hit about three inches above her knees; a sleeveless white button down blouse was next with a pair of black kitten heels. She parted her long blonde hair into two braids that she then wrapped and pinned to her head. She brushed her long curly black with and placed it on the bed next to a bright blue scarf and knee length pea coat. Jo knew Ben would get a chuckle out of her cosplay. It would be even funnier when he saw petite Bethany dolled up as Watson. Jo knocked on the interior room door to check on the other women. Only when Sarah opened the door did Jo remember the night before.  
“I’m not touching the other side of this door.” Sarah said in a huff.  
“And you don’t have to. Did you guys order breakfast yet?” Jo replied.  
“Sarah was going to order everything on the menu and charge your card; but I convinced her to be nice so our normal order should be up in a minute.” Bethany smiled in her short black skirt and Tom’s shirt. The shirt was tied at her navel and a few too many buttons were undone. “Oh and I think I’ll wear the cap, but it’s already too damn hot to wear the sweater or jacket. You think people will still get it if I use the cane?”  
“I think no one will care who you are. They will just want to buy soaps from the sexy blonde.” Jo said honestly. “Damn Sarah you also make one hot Jessica Rabbit.”  
Sarah finally smiled. “Thank God for nude Spanx with boy shorts. At least my va jay jay is covered.” She tilted her head towards Bethany insinuating that the blonde wasn’t covered.  
“Family event Bethany. Underwear is a must have, at least put on a thong you crazy woman.” Jo teased. There was a knock on the door and Sarah answered it. She came back pushing the room service tray.  
“Finally coffee that isn’t water with flavor!” Sarah huffed pushing the cart into Jo’s room. As soon as they put their food on the table Ben entered pushing a cart of his own.  
“I come with breakfast, a phone, and someone’s medicine.” Ben smiled handing Jo her things.  
“Just shows you how awake I was this morning. Thanks for bringing them over.” She kissed Ben softly and took her medicines. They all sat and ate and discussed the day’s plans. Jo would be helping at the booth all day and figured they would rotate lunch starting at noon. If they each only took an hour, no one should get too tired.  
“We’ll lock down at nine and then probably get dinner somewhere.” Jo finished explaining.   
“Are you going to be okay spacing out meals so much being so busy?” Ben asked concerned.  
“I’m taking a crash bag with medicines, waters, and snack foods so I should be fine. I just wish we had more coffee throughout the day. We all had late nights.” Jo blushed and Sarah glared at her.  
“Some of us may have tried to sleep through the banging to no avail.”  
“My apologies, I was terribly randy and forgot to be more considerate. I promise to make it up to you.” Ben said.  
They were all startled by a knock at the door. Jo got up to open it and smiled seeing Tom standing there in flannel sleep pants and a Thor tee. “I just showed up to check and see if I needed to be working today love.” He said giving Jo a hug.  
“Not unless you want to. Bethany is awake, but I hope you packed an extra shirt, she’s using yours today it seems.”  
“That’s fine dear, I’m going to go crawl back in bed then. I’ll text you later to see if you need help. Just a warning though, our floor is at full capacity now and there are fans watching the elevators. When you transport your cash box call for a security escort and be safe.” Tom kissed Jo on the forehead and sleepily started walking back down towards his room. Ben seconded the warning for all their safety since they were on the talent floor anyway.  
“There will be security at the elevators; I had the front desk send you up 3 talent badges as well. You will be linked to BBC Talent. It gives you an escort to and from the hotel and lets the elevator guard know to let you use your keys. Just put it behind your other badge. I’ll try to bring coffee or have it delivered every few hours. You ladies break a leg today and have fun.” Ben said before kissing Jo goodbye and heading to his own room.  
Taking the men’s’ advice Jo called the front desk for a security escort to the shop table. She donned her wig, scarf, and jacket while she waited for the guard. She texted Ben right when security knocked on the door.  
~Leaving, come check out my outfit.  
Jo grabbed her bag with the crash kit and cash box before they all entered the hall. Ben opened his door and looked at Jo. For a second he looked confused then Jo said, “Got to run, Watson is outpacing me in heels even with a cane.” Ben then guffawed and galled to her as she ran to catch the group. “Love the hair, but don’t forget to flip your collar dear.” Jo flipped it as she finally caught up to her friends.  
The morning was fairly slow. Jo had hung the photo of Tom and Ben with the booth already. However by ten they had only sold five bars of soap. A runner came by the booth at ten thirty with coffee and a sealed envelope for the shop. Jo thanked him and her spirits lifted a little knowing Ben had sent the coffee. Sarah and Bethany didn’t really care where the coffee came from, they were just ecstatic for caffeine. Jo opened the small note and read it.  
I may have told the whole floor to visit your booth. Tom may have also bribed Martin into telling his floor as well. Hope it isn’t too crazy already.  
Jo smiled hoping for more business. She busied herself by pulling and setting aside soaps for Nerd HQ.  
“Excuse me. I’m looking for Jo,” A deep voice with a thick Jersey accent called from the other side of the table. Jo turned to see Kevin Smith at her table.  
“Shit Jo, that’s fucking Kevin Smith.” Sarah said staring.  
“I can see that. Try not to scare him away will you.” Jo said sticking her hand out. “I’m Jo. Nice to meet you Mr. Smith.”  
“Tom and Benedict mentioned you may have some pretty funny soap. So I can to look. Do these dice soaps actually glow in the dark?”  
“Yeah, both the soap and the dice will glow. When you get done with the soap you can game on the spot.”  
“Great give me three of those and pick me out a girly soap for my wife.”  
“We have a bad wolf soap scented like roses.”  
“That’s perfect.”  
“Here you go, that will be twenty nine dollars please.”  
“Here’s thirty, keep the tip and good luck.”  
“Thank you so much.” Jo said before turning back to the table. A small crowd had started after seeing Kevin Smith. As people started asking for autographs he directed them to Jo’s table.   
“Buy something from her and I’ll sign it.”  
Within twenty minutes they had sold about fifty of the two dollar novelty soaps. Jo again called a thank you to Kevin Smith as he began leaving the area. A few customers who had bought something small returned to look at the selections again. By noon they were up to about three hundred dollars in sales. Sarah took first lunch and as soon as she has left David Tennant showed up at the table. “Jo dearie, can I get a bar of my face please?”  
“Certainly can David, would you like a rose scented Bad Wolf to go with that?” Or perhaps popcorn scented pair of 3D glasses?” Jo laughed.  
“Give me both, I’ll mail the rose soap to Billie, she’ll love the humor or it. What’s my total?”  
“Fifteen dollars please sir.”  
“I pulled a twenty from the ATM, keep the extra fiver.”  
“Thanks, I’ll put it in the celebrity tip jar. I would probably flee soon though or you will be swarmed by your loving fans.”  
Loudly David responded, “Gotta run love, I have a panel in twenty minutes, but the Who soaps are my favorite.” He winked at her before his security detail led him back out of the hall. As soon as David left there was a line of fans at Jo’s table purchasing most of her Doctor Who themed soaps. Sarah returned from lunch as the crowd died back down again. Bethany went to lunch and things stayed relatively calm while she was gone.   
Word had spread of their celebrity endorsements and customers came in a more manageable stream. Jo was actually relieved when Bethany returned and she could finally take a break. She grabbed her bag and phone telling the girls she would hurry back.  
“I really don’t want to unload more stock until we have to, so try and sell what is already out unless someone asks for something specific.”  
“Okay, sell all the soap while you’re at lunch, got it.” Bethany said with a smirk. On her way out of the hall Jo texted Ben.  
~Finally getting a break. Sherlock must strip the jacket and wig, she is drastically overheating.  
~I’m in my room. Will order lunch, come on over.  
When Jo finally made it to the elevator she showed security her talent badge and turned the key to get up to the 20th floor. As the doors opened she was very grateful to be getting a break and some food. Jo walked down the hall and knocked on Ben’s door. When he answered Jo was happy to see the room service tray. Ben looked worried and she was concerned that he hadn’t greeted her with his usual kiss. Once she entered the room she understood why. There was a tall blonde sitting at the table.  
“Perfect, aren’t you the bloke who took my night and walked away with my meal ticket?” the blonde said curtly.   
Jo turned to Ben, “How did she even get up here?”  
“Apparently bribery gets you places. Candy here was just telling me how she could release information that would ruin my gentlemanly reputation.” Ben explained, “It could also have negative backlash for those close to me.”  
“First, I think you probable need a new PR team because of this. Second, give me 10 minutes and I’ll have this all fixed. While I work fire your PR, and get her skanky ass out of here.” Jo smiled heading back to her own room. She could hear Ben behind her saying, “You heard the lady, and you aren’t a threat so please leave.”  
Once in her room Jo removed her coat and wig and kicked her shoes across the room. She pulled out her phone and sent the girls a quick text.  
~Have to run damage control up here. I may take longer than an hour. It’s serious, I have to call Greg, will catch you up later.  
Next she called Greg and hoped they could fix this fast.  
“Hey sexy, why are you calling at ten am on a Thursday? Is everything okay?” Greg answered the phone.  
“Actually we have a bit of a problem that I need your skills to fix.” Jo explained about the hooker and her threats to Benedict before she continued. “Problem is that any implications may have bounce back on all of us. We need to discredit her before she has time to make allegations.”  
“That is a problem. I’ll email you the contact information I have for the Madame in London. You call her and let her know that if her hooker talks we’ll go public with her information. I have a contact that owes me a favor from London. I will work that angle. Call me back when you’ve finished you part and we’ll go from there.” Greg hung up and Jo pulled up her computer to check her mail. While she was waiting for it to boot she texted the girls again.  
~Angry busty blonde wearing a skin tight red dress and fake Louboutins may head your way. There is a rip on her coach bag. If she does have Bethany follow her from a distance.  
There was an immediate response.  
~She just walked away, made a big scene on how our boss was a prostitute and got her fame by sleeping with famous men. Bethany is going to follow her. -S  
Jo continued texting and trying to get everything working.  
~Tom, shit is blowing up right now. Is there any way you could help Sarah at the table incognito? She’ll fill you in if you can. –J  
~Sure thing love, This Richard Nixon mask will come in handy after all. Heading there now. –T  
~Sarah, Tom is coming to help you. He’s wearing a Richard Nixon mask. With the accusations, don’t let him take it off. –J  
Finally Jo’s computer was booted and she could finally open Greg’s email. There was a knock at the door. Jo peered outside and after seeing Benedict she opened the door and let him in. He pushed the cart of lunch in from of him. As soon as the door was shut he tried to apologize, but Jo simply held up a hand to stop him.  
“I’m running damage control on a very tight time frame. The longer I take the more Bethany is at risk.”  
Jo pulled out her phone and cursed because she still couldn’t deal with stupid country codes on her phone. Holding it to Ben she asked, “Can you properly dial this number in London please?” Ben raised an eyebrow then input the number before handing the phone back to Jo to dial.  
“Yes, Erika Kinsey please,” Jo put the phone on speaker and motioned for Ben to remain mum.  
“This is Mrs. Kinsey, who do I have the pleasure of speaking with this evening?”  
“Mrs. Kinsey this is Jess Flannigan. I am calling with a bit of alarming news for you this evening.”  
“What news would that be Miss Flannigan?”  
“For starters it appears a young feisty blonde by the name of Candy just appeared in my client’s room. This would normally not be an issue except your employee has threatened to go public about a tryst that we both know never really happened. I’m sure your deal with Craig & Steven’s PR firm also prohibited any release of information.”  
“That is unfortunate Miss Flannigan; however I cannot control all the actions of all the women I employ.”  
“That is not exactly what I wanted to hear Debora Reynolds. Because if you can’t contain your girls, I can’t contain the fact that you are married to a man in a political office, or the fact that your children attend the most respected private boarding school in London, or that your business Reynolds Modeling Agency is really a shell company for your prostitution ring.”  
“No then,” Jo continued, “Candy is currently in San Diego, and is threatening Mr. Cumberbatch. You have three hours for your shell company to release a statement that one of your models has had a psychotic break, you are worried about her well being, and that she seems to be spouting nonsense. I would suggest you enlist your husband’s help and contact the authorities. If I don’t have confirmation in three hours I’ll go public first. I will be in touch Mrs. Reynolds.” Jo then hung up the call and called Greg.  
“Okay, Mrs. Reynolds has three hours before we go public first. What you got next? I’ve got Bethany trailing her so hurry please.”  
“Do you have me on speaker?” Greg asked.  
“No, do you want to be?”  
“Yeah, I need him to be able to veto the plan if he wants.” Jo clicked the phone over and told Greg to go ahead.  
“Hey Benedict, This is about to be set into motion. You can veto, but know that all of our lives are on the stake here man.”  
“I know Greg, go ahead.” Benedict said sincerely.  
“Okay I checked with the brothel registry and found only one Candy. Blonde, kinda busty, looks like a total bitch?”  
“That’d be her.” Jo responded.  
“Good my contact in London is going to check out her place and leave behind some evidence; pictures of Ben, stalker type things. This is great since she is there in Cali with you now. If she has a computer were going to take it both for leverage and damage control. Jo as soon as you can get word to Bethany to have her text me her exact location. I can have someone take over for her so she can leave and be safe.” Jo looked at Ben and mouthed to text Tom, but he didn’t understand.  
“Hold on Greg, Ben text Tom, I’m sure he has her number. Tell him to tell Bethany exactly ‘text Greg your location, keep texting each move’ Okay Greg go on.”   
“We will give Mrs. Reynolds her three hours then I will have my guy in Cali confront Candy. No violence, but he’ll offer to exchange clearing the stalker evidence for her silence. If Mrs. Reynolds follows through Benedict you will then alert security of the crazy fan that has been following you since London. Get police involved. Tell them she threatened to tell the press she was your prostitute unless you paid her or had sex with her.”  
“I’m okay with this plan. I also know to never screw you guys over.” Benedict said half joking.  
“Once you make your statement I’ll have my guy call in a tip to police about an erratic woman making claims to be Benedict’s prostitute. Mess cleaned!” Greg finished.  
“She made a scene at our booth earlier. I’ll go ahead and make a complaint as well since I’m tied to Sherlock and would be a threat to a female stalker.”  
“Good idea. I’m going to let you go and call my contacts. Bethany is starting to text already. I’ll check in with you soon. Don’t worry sexy, I’ve got this.”  
“Thanks Greg.” As soon as she hung up the phone she looked to Ben. “I need to get back to help Sarah. I’ll eat something from my crash bag. Stay by your phone, I’ll let you know what to do. It may not be a bad idea to jump the gun and go ahead to get in touch with security.” As she was speaking Jo texted Greg to run this idea past him. He responded quickly and Jo continued. “Greg agrees. You deal with security and police; I’ll get back to you soon.”  
“You know dear, you are one dangerous woman to cross.”  
“I’m only like this when the backlash could potentially harm my family, friends, or especially my daughter. If Mrs. Reynolds is the same, mentioning her husband and children will be her motivation.” Jo threw on a pair of flats and got ready to head back to the booth.  
“I love you no matter what Jo.” Ben said following her.  
“I love you too Ben, but right now I really want to punch your PR in the throat.”  
“Crazy woman, come here and kiss me.” Jo turned and let Ben kiss her lightly. Her nerves of steel started melting and she started shaking.  
“Okay maybe I should eat something quickly first. Adrenaline is wearing off.” Jo said weakly.  
Ben lifted her and placed her at the table removing the lid from her lunch plate. “Chicken, pasta no sauce, and key lime pie. Foods I know you like, although now my romantic intentions have been ruined.”  
“It isn’t ruined. You even got me my favorite pie! I would have to stalk you too” Jo said trying to lighten the mood. She sat and ate quickly then Ben walked her back to the elevator. “It will all work out dear, Greg has a solid plan. I’ll talk to you soon.” Jo hoped he was right about the plan.  
Jo quickly returned to her booth to see how everything had been in her absence.  
“Thanks Nixon for stepping in to help. I hope it wasn’t too crazy while I was stuck upstairs.” Jo said apologetically.  
“You had a few celebrities and a couple of fan rushes, but otherwise we were slow. We’re more waiting on news from you or Bethany.” Tom replied.  
Jo filled when in on the details of the plan before saying she still needed to file a complaint for the outburst earlier. Tom assured her it was fine for him to stick around until she was finished. He felt better knowing Bethany was on her way back and felt better sticking around in case there was trouble.  
Jo left then to file her complaint and describe Candy to security. She explained her connection with Sherlock and was worried it may just be a jealous fan. Security promised to add extra bodies to her area in case the woman came back. Jo thanked them and returned to her booth.  
“Security is going to add people to our area, but I’m still worried about tomorrow morning and Saturday. Tom is going to be busy, but I wish I could have a man here with you guys.” Jo explained to Sarah. She wondered if Candy would try to come back if their plan failed. Just then Bethany came back to the table.  
“Okay, you aren’t supposed to know this and don’t kill any of them, but Greg and Ben both told Bob what has been going on. He’s on a plane now. Bob apparently told your mom you were swamped but he just wanted a man in the booth as well.” Bethany finished explaining before noticing the six foot tall Nixon.  
“Ben bought the ticket and is getting him security badges. He’ll be in your room. Bob insisted this was your week however; you three can hash that out when he gets here though. By the way, who’s the president?” She continued out of breath.  
“Don’t say names, but your hint is that you’re wearing something of his right now.” Jo said.  
“OMG! You found Colin Farrell? His boxers are kind of tight.” Bethany said with a wink and a smirk. “I’m teasing; I can see your pout through the mask. That being said, I really do need a shower. That wench had me walking for like four miles.”  
“Hold on, you aren’t walking back alone.” Jo pulled out a hand set that security had given her until they could send people. “Yes, this is Jo’s Soap Salon. I have an employee who needs and escort to the talent elevators please.”  
The device instantly gave a static reply. “Yes Ma’am Sam is on his way, he will have an ID.”  
“Thank you.”  
Soon Sam approached and showed his official security credentials. He left with Bethany after seeing her talent badge to take her upstairs. Everyone sighed a breath of relief knowing that she was safe and no longer following a crazy person. Jo texted Ben to find out what time Bob would be getting in, and to thank him. They had another hour and a half to wait on Mrs. Reynolds. Jo was starting to worry that she may not help them. She didn’t want to put anyone else’s family in a tight spot but she had to protect Rachel.  
The three passed the time by trying to focus on selling soaps. Greg texted thirty minutes later to say that the apartment was ready and they had her computer. Jo exhaled deeply. There was a small commotion starting at the beginning of their row of tables and making its way towards Jo’s booth. Jo started to worry until she saw John Barrowman approaching her table. All the fans followed him as he stopped at the table and smiled at Jo.  
“Hey there Jo, I’m here to buy some soap and talk to your help.” He said motioning to Tom. “Okay ladies you all look at Jo’s soap, I’ll sign your purchases today after I have a little chat with the security.”  
The crowd rushed the table and John went around talking to Tom. As John spoke in hushed whispers Tom nodded and gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder when they were finished. John turned back to Jo and asked for 3 Who related soaps. She picked 3 and put them in a bag.  
“Fifteen dollars please sir.” Jo said winking. John handed her 30 and nodded to the container on the table.   
“Put the change in that.” He said pulling up a chair at the table. “Okay ladies, make a friendly like. I can only sign for twenty minutes, but I hope you still shop with my friend Jo here. She does a good deal of charity work.”  
As John signed purchases Sarah and Jo struggled to keep up with the customer line. They worked and Jo asked Sarah about the cup.  
“I figured we could donate the tips to Nerd HQ as a thank you for helping. I made sure to mark it for Charity and not for us on the cup.” Sarah explained.  
“I really do love your thinking.” After hearing this several of the fans started adding change and dollars to the tip jar as well. When John was finished signing he gave Jo a hug and wished her luck before making his way back towards the entrance. In another twenty minutes the crowds had died back down enough that Jo could ask Tom what was up.  
“John ran into Ben upstairs with security and the police. He asked what was going on; after Ben explained John offered to switch rooms with Ben. I’m in the connecting so he was letting me know he may switch. If Ben switches this evening I will switch with the girls or with you and Bob. I told him it bay be late when we all finished, but thanked him for the offer.” Tom explained.  
Jo checked her phone to see that Mrs. Reynolds only had thirty minutes left. She was about to put her phone away when it started ringing. It was her! Jo needed quiet and fast. She radioed to security and let the call go to voice mail. She listened to the message and quickly told the group she would be right back handing the walkie to Sarah. Jo practically ran to Ben’s room once she was off the elevator.   
After she entered she looked at Ben, “Open the London news on the computer,” she said as she called the number back and placed it on speaker phone.  
“Mrs. Reynolds, sorry I was indisposed when you called. Have you had time to handle our problem?” Jo said calmly.  
“Yes Miss Ferguson. If you would like to check, we have cooperated with authorities to alert them to the erratic behavior of one of our models. There has been a press release alerting citizens that she may be a danger to herself or to others. Oddly enough a search of her apartment turned up several letters, photos, and cryptic plans to find Mr. Cumberbatch.”   
“I’m watching the press conference now,” Jo started. “I would like to thank you for your assistance, and as one mother to another, I would also like to promise you that my copy of your information will be deleted Mrs. Kinsey. I hope you will understand and believe me when I tell you this.” Jo paused and took a deep breath. “Actually Mrs. Kinsey, my real name is Josephine Martinson, and with that we both have information that could damn the other. I hope neither of us ever needs to use it in the future.” Jo finished.  
“Thank you Mrs. Martinson. For both of our children’s sake I hope you are correct. Anything you need from us when dealing with Cynthia Collins please feel free to call. I’m more than willing to help keep her quiet for my own sake as well.  
“Good evening Mrs. Kinsey.”  
“Good night Miss Ferguson.”  
Jo hung up the phone and called Greg. She told him of the phone call.  
“Good. Ben text your agent and tell him of the police report if you haven’t already. Then find a way to bring up the press release and call your police contact and tell them you can identify the woman from the release as your stalker. Jo text me when that is finished, my contact is still following her and is ready to tip off the police as soon as Ben is done.”  
“Thanks Greg, for everything. You are my sexy superhero.” Jo said before hanging up the phone.  
“I have a car waiting by the airport to bring Bob over. He knows to stop at the front desk and get his talent security badge and elevator key. Once we talk room details he will get a door key.” Ben said and kissed her gently. “You should only have a few hours left on the floor, go and I’ll text you when I’m done with the coppers.”  
“Thank you again for everything. I love you and we’ll make it through this together.” Jo said and headed back to the elevator. When she hit the bottom floor her escort was still waiting for her.  
“Thank you for waiting. I have and emergency call from home and couldn’t hear in the hall.” Jo said to the tall fit woman was waited for her.  
“Quite alright Ma’am, you just missed your employee she was escorted back by Cleo.”  
“I’m sorry for all the fuss today; we should be batter tomorrow and should be at the booth until close up at nine pm tonight.” Jo returned to her friends smiling. As soon as her escort left she nearly bounced as she told them all of the call. Tom pulled out his phone, found the press conference and shared it on his twitter with the tweet ‘Stalking is a serious danger.’ Then Tom sent a text to Ben to help with the cover.  
~Hey man, heads up, be safe this week, just saw the news.   
He attached the link to the press conference and hit send.  
“Now he has a friend alerting him to the dangers.” Tom said behind his mask. Tom laughed as Ben responded to his text. “Good, he knows it was meant as a cover.” He continued showing the women his phone.  
~Dear lord man, that’s the crazy woman who showed up at my flat earlier. Thanks, I think I need to share this with the coppers.  
Jo focused on selling soap to the fans that were trickling in more steadily after word had spread regarding the fact that her booth had already had several celebrity sightings. Jo finally gave in and started setting out more inventory. If she sold out before Sunday they could all spend the day playing instead. Jo was also pleased to see that the celebrity tip jar was filling quickly. At eight pm Jo received one last celebrity guest. Actually it was several all at once. Felecia Day, Chris Hardwick, and Joss Whedon all came down the row towards Jo. There was a lull in the attendance since a majority of the people was probably at dinner.  
“Um Hi, we’re looking for Jo.” Felicia said slightly anxious.  
“I’m Jo, can I help you guys find some geek chic soap? Jo said offering her hand to shake. She then quickly retracted it, used a generous squirt of Germex before offering it again. Felicia smiled, laughed, and then shook her hand.  
“We heard you were getting all the celebrity attention, and personally I want to live at your booth and see if you get a Hiddleston sighting. Oh, and I want to actually buy some of your soap.” Felicia said smiling.  
“I don’t know about that sighting, but I’m sure if you ask nicely Nixon back here may give you a hug. Nixon is hiding you see, he is terribly shy, but I’m sure I could owe him a favor for a hug.” Jo said. The three looked over the soap and Hardwick joked with Joss over the Firefly soaps. Jo had a leather scented brown coat and a cherry blossom kimono. In the end they each ended up buying three bars each and adding to the tip jar. A few fans noticed them and made purchases as Felicia crossed behind the table.  
“Mr. President would you perhaps allow me a hug?” she asked and Tom opened his arms to get a good hug. When they pulled away Tom held a finger to his mask and Felicia turned bright red. She walked over to Jo and took out a card handing it over.  
“My cell is on there; call me so I can order some Geek & Sundry soaps to put on my merch page.”  
“So the president gave up the secret I take it. Silly that president is.” Jo smiled. Joss looked to Felicia questioningly.   
She nodded to Jo and simply said, “Yes, he was very mischievous.” Jo smiled and walked around the table.   
When he got to Tom he asked quietly, “Do you have a glorious purpose?”  
Tom nodded and hugged Joss. While they were embraced Tom whispered, “Ben’s got a stalker who stirred up trouble down here. I’m just extra eyes for a friend’s co-worker.” The men ended their embrace and Joss went back to Jo.  
“The president is a good man. Are you the new assistant plot writer on Sherlock?”  
“That would be me sir. It was kind of a fluke but I’m so excited and not really used to all this new security worry.” Jo said. Joss handed her his card as well.  
“I would love to talk sometime and catch your brain in action.” He said giving her a hug.  
“Yeah, when that guy makes you famous or these soaps go nuts I want first dibs to get you on my show.” Chris said. He also handed her a card.  
“You have a deal Mr. Hardwick. You’ll be my first television interview.” Jo smiled. She handed them each one of her own cards. “All my information is on there; feel free to call any time and thank you for wrapping up our first day.”  
As the three stars left the table Jo started to shut down the table. A quick glance at the inventory sheet let her know they had sold nearly half of the stock. She divided the rest evenly between two lock crates and look to Sarah and Bethany.  
“One box is for tomorrow. If we sell it all just pass out cards and order forms. The other is Saturday’s, if we sell everything we get to play or sleep Sunday.” Jo was so excited. She put the tip jar’s contents into a second money pouch and locked everything up. It was only after she radioed to security that she realized Ben never texted.  
“T did B ever text you saying he was done with alerting the authorities?” Jo asked. Tom pulled out his phone and looked. “Not to me dear.”  
~We’re done at the booth. Did you still want to meet me Levi about the Nerd HQ panel plans or are you busy?  
Jo texted to Ben then watched her phone as security lead them back to the elevators.  
~Crap sorry forgot to text! I’m done and Bob’s here in my room.  
Jo frantically texted Greg hoping his contact could still follow through. She rode the elevator knowing she wouldn’t have signal again until they reached their floor. Jo frantically urged the elevator to go faster with her mind. Once they were to the room Tom entered with everyone else and Jo’s phone finally got a response.  
~Lucky for us our hooker went to a bar about an hour ago. She got very drunk and loudly started telling my contact and the bar tender that she was Benedict’s personal hooker. Apparently he decided he wanted some nerdy hussy so she was going to make him pay. He used that opportunity to alert the police. –G  
~Good. I was worried we missed our opportunity. Thanks for the help. –J  
~No problem. The police should contact Ben when she’s been apprehended. Don’t know if they’ll call or show up so assume you’ll get a visit. –G  
~Will do. Get some sleep and call me tomorrow if we need to do anything else. –J  
Jo finally looked up from her phone to notice everyone watcher her and waiting on a report.  
“The police have been notified of a drunken woman loudly claiming in a bar that she was going to make Ben pay. Ben you should expect a call or visit from the police when they pick her up.” Everyone was relieved by the news. Jo went over and hugged Bob excited to see him and knowing they could stop worrying.  
“Tom let me introduce you to my Husband Bob. Bob, this is my brother Tom.” Jo finally said. The two men shook hands.  
“Thank you for spending the day with our girls. It made me feel better knowing they had some protection.” Bob said to Tom.  
“No problem man, what is family for? I couldn’t let anything happen to Jo, Sarah or Bethany. We had a crazy day.”  
Jo took out the charity tip jar bag and started counting it at the table. When she finished she looked up and told the group, “We raised three hundred dollars just for Zach’s charity today.” Jo started counting the inventory bag after replacing the charity money. She started with the twenties since they wouldn’t get put back into the cash box. Then she counted the change. Writing the number down Jo looked at the credit card app on the tablet and added the totals together. She was slightly confused until she remembered to subtract the initial change total.  
“We sold just shy of three thousand dollars today. If we sell out tomorrow we’ll have broken even for the space and travel. Sell out Saturday and we can add a good chunk to the bank!”  
Everyone cheered. Ben’s phone rang and they all quieted while he answered. A few moments later and Ben let them know Candy had been picked up by the police and they were working with the London authorities to have her extradited for stalking charges there.  
Tom excused himself to go shower and Sarah said she was going to do the same. Bethany decided to head back to the room to let Ben, Jo and Bob have some privacy.  
“Don’t forget to eat something Jo.” Bethany called as she left. “I don’t think I’ve seen you eat anything all day.” The men both looked at her seriously.  
“Thanks mom! Let Sarah know to charge the room if you guys want room service.” Jo turned and made sure everything was put away from her shop. Bob cleared his throat and Jo turned to look at him.  
“What? I ate lunch at two thirtyish and I had breakfast this morning. As soon as I got all this put up I was planning on taking a shower and ordering room service.”  
“She did eat lunch. I made sure she did.” Ben said smiling.  
“Yes, and I even had key lime pie!”  
Bob seemed relieved and he sat at the table. “So before we resolve what to eat, let’s go ahead and get the awkward discussion about rooms out of the way.” He finally said. Jo and Ben came over and sat with him at the table.  
“I came to make sure you girls were safe at the booth with this craziness and Jo’s exposure starting tomorrow. I did not come to butt into your week. Jo if you want to stay with Ben I’m okay with that.” Bob waited a moment for her response.  
“I really need the appearance of my own room. This hall is constantly full of security and other talent. The other problem is that the walls are very thin. I could talk to the girls between the rooms. I don’t want to put you in that weird situation.” Jo replied.  
“John and Tom have offered to switch their joining rooms with us down the hall. I may have a solution if you find it suitable.” Ben said quietly.  
“Let’s hear it; hopefully it will fix all of Jo’s worries.” Bob said.  
“Well John and Tom have rooms similar to Jo and the girls. I can switch with John for the single room and the girls can switch with Tom for his double. In the room shift Jo can move her things out through the girl’s room and into their new room. We’ll leave that door between the rooms unlocked and Jo can simply enter my room through the inner door. No one sees her coming to my room from the hall, and you wouldn’t have to be uncomfortable. Her room would still be yours and the two of you would also have privacy when she was with you.” Ben finished.  
“Oh, but Tom and Bethany have kind of started something, and you may hear her from time to time through the wall.” Jo added smiling.  
“I think this plan will work, but we should probably switch sooner rather than later. Tomorrow would be a good time to switch, probably right after housekeeping.” Bob replied.  
Ben then texted each Tom and John to see if they could handle the new plan, and they both agreed immediately. Ben made plans to meet at the front desk in thirty minutes for the swap. Jo texted the girls so they knew to pack up and be ready to move tomorrow. Bob and Jo went back to her room to gather her packable things quickly and explain to the girls what the plan would be. Bethany and Tom had already been texting and it would seem she would be staying in the room with Tom.   
“Just be honest with him if this is just for the week Beth. Tom is a big romantic at heart. I don’t want either of my friends getting hurt.” Jo looked distressed.  
“Don’t worry JoJo, I’ve told him this is a week for fun. That I suck at monogamy, and we could talk long term later.” Bethany smiled, “I know he’s your dorky big brother, and I also knew you would kill me if I wasn’t honest and upfront with him.” The girls laughed.  
Jo met Ben in the hall to go deal with the front desk. She had booked the shop’s room so she had to deal with it. The manager at the front desk had no problem switching the room for the next day.  
“How should we deal with room keys and luggage tomorrow?” Jo asked the manager.  
“Housekeeping will be done with your hall at around 10am. I know being talent you have very busy schedules, if you would like we can bring up luggage racks to the rooms we can. You can pack them this evening and we can send a manager to move them to the new rooms for you as soon as we are done cleaning. I am reassigning the rooms now, you should just need to bring your key by the desk after 10 tomorrow to get it reprogrammed.” He them paused.  
“Mr. Barrowman will be switching with Mr. Cumberbatch. Room 2043 to 2050.” Ben and John both nodded. “One key each?” The manager asked. Both men affirmed and the manager continued. “Mr. Hiddleston in 2051 will be switching with Jo’s Soap Salon in 2040 correct? How many keys for each of you?”  
Tom answered first, “I need two keys, one for myself and one for my PA Bethany McDaniels.” The manager glanced up quizzically. “I’m always forgetting things and am sending her to grab them. I would appreciate not having to keep giving her my own key.” Tom smiled.   
“Of course sir,” The manager replied.  
Jo responded next. “I need two as well, Sarah Glouster and Josephine Hagerty.”  
“Very well Mrs. Martinson. Do we need to make any changes to your room, 2041?”  
“My husband and I will remain in my room. He does need a door key however.”  
“I have everything programmed; just bring your keys tomorrow for the new coding. Mr. Hiddleston if you would have Mrs. McDaniels check in she will be given a key. Mrs. Martinson here is a key for your husband.”  
“Thank you, and sorry for the trouble, I think we will take luggage carts with us and can move our things tomorrow morning to save you the confusion.” Ben said glancing around. They all nodded in agreement. Soon the group was heading up with luggage carts in tow.   
Ben leaded over and said, “So Mrs. Hagerty how are you going to pull this one off?”  
“Easy my tag just says Josephine, and my old SS ID card has my maiden name on it.” Bob was waiting in the room when Jo returned. She knocked on the joining door and told Sarah she had the luggage cart whenever she was ready for it.  
Bob smiled at Jo. “I really am sorry I crashed your part. I was just worried about your safety.” He said kissing her gently. “Did you have plans for tonight?” Bob continued.  
“Just food and sleep, today was crazy and tomorrow will as well. The Nerd HQ panel is still freaking me out. I think I am feeling like going down to the hotel restaurant for dinner and drinks. You cool id we make it a group thing and invite Ben?” Jo grinned up at Bob.  
“Sounds fun; since I know you have to behave in public it won’t be too weird. Don’t give me that look, I’ll behave as well.” Bob laughed out.  
“Good, I’m going to plan to sleep here tonight, and by sleep I mean sleep. You ready to see how thin the walls are?”  
“Yeah, how you going to show me that?”  
Jo’s phone buzzed with Ben’s voice.  
~Dinner sounds good. Give me ten to shower and change. What time do the ladies and Bob have to be off to the booth in the morning?  
Bob laughed seeing the message.  
“Our shop needs to plan to have their stuff ready by 6am. Bethany leave me your key, you’ll be getting a new one. We can move our room around six thirty after they head to the booths.” Jo said.  
“What do I need to do with my stuff?” Bethany called back.  
“Pack it up; you can leave it in my room in the morning so the cleaning crew doesn’t look at it funny.” Jo responded then looked at Bob. He continued laughing. She kissed him then went to take a quick shower. When she returned to the room to get her clothes Bob and Ben were sitting at the table talking. They both looked up and watched her walk across the room in her underwear.  
“A picture will last longer,” Jo called over her shoulder as she slid on a pair of jeans and Ben’s tee shirt.  
“You guys ready to eat? I’m starving and need to take my medicine soon.” The men stood and followed Jo out of the room so they could go eat.


	9. Chapter 25: Dinner with the Boys.

Jo realized the thirty was realistically late for dinner but she was relieved that the hotel restaurant stayed open late during the convention. Since Benedict was with them the hostess sat them in a meeting room sectioned off for the talent. This late in the evening the room was practically empty. At a far off table Wil Wheaton sat eating with Felicia Day and Chris Hardwick. Jo waved at them politely from her seat.  
A waiter came and took drink orders before giving them a moment to decide what to order. Bob leaned around his menu and looked at Jo. “Did you just fan girl wave at Felicia Day?”  
“Nope, I waved at a future client who thinks I’m awesome for getting her surprise hugs from Tom Hiddleston.”  
The waiter returned with drinks and everyone ordered. Jo ordered pasta primavera that looked super rich. When it arrived at the table the guys look at her. “Look, it has been a super stressful day. At this point crackers could make me sick. I’m going to enjoy myself. Both of you need to pick either staring me down for not eating or judging me when I do.”  
“Sorry, you’re right dear, very sorry.” Ben said.  
“Yeah, guess I need to back off of protective mode.” Bob added.  
“Thanks, now I can go back to panicking about the panel tomorrow morning. My biggest fear is looking totally stupid or not really having anyone care about the soap charity.”  
“I don’t think you could sound stupid if you wanted to. Those girls are going to bid to get a signed soap even if they don’t realize it’s going to charity.” Bob said trying to comfort Jo.  
“The point is to try to use my soap to raise awareness of the charities that our favorite celebrities raise awareness for. I want to encourage them to go beyond focusing on their favorite foods, music or TV shows and try to have us emulate their humanitarian efforts as well.” Jo said.  
“I believe if you tell them that exact thing you will move a room to take action. It is a very noble concept.” Ben said sincerely.  
The three ate and when the waiter came to clear their dishes they each ordered a drink so they could sit and talk. Jo was deep in thought when Felicia Day came over to the table.  
“I wanted to take you again for the Hiddlehug earlier. However did you manage to get him to stand there in a mask all day?” She asked Jo.  
“It’s a rather long story, you are all more than welcome to join us if you’d like.” Jo smiled and Ben stood to grab Felicia a chair. Wil gave Jo a quick hug and said he was going to head out but he would see her tomorrow. Hardwick who was already slightly drunk declined as well. “Wil is my ride. I apparently cannot be trusted to operate an elevator alone.” He smiled and gave Jo a shaky hug.  
“So, guess it’s just me then. How did you capture Loki?” Felicia said smiling. “Oh and I’m being rude again sorry, I’m Felicia Day,” she said introducing herself to Bob.  
“Hi, Bob Martinson, Jo’s husband”   
“And I am Benedict Cumberbatch, but I am sure you knew that Miss Day.” Ben said grinning broadly.  
“Squee, I did know, nice to meet you all. OMG Jo, you know all the cool kids.”  
“Not all of them; besides sometimes knowing them isn’t all that great. Tom ended up spending the day at the booth because Benedict had a crazy visit from a fan turned stalker. She then made a big scene at my booth while I was at lunch saying I got my work on Sherlock because I took Ben from her. Tom was there as a favor to Benedict. He was in a mask as a favor to me.” Jo explained.  
“Why would you want that face in a mask?” Felicia asked slightly confused.  
“Because this woman was saying I was sleeping with every famous man I could. Tom in a mask could watch us and not add fuel to the allegations.” Jo was still clearly freaking out about everything and Felicia apologized for bringing it up again.   
Just then the waiter came up to the table. “I’m very sorry to interrupt, but it is twelve thirty and we will be closing soon. Can I get you anything else before we close?” He asked slightly embarrassed.  
“Oh goodness, sorry I didn’t realize it was so late. We’ll just get the checks please.” Jo said mortified that she hadn’t paid more attention to the time.  
“How would you like that split ma’am?”  
“Just bring me one check please,” Ben said. When the waiter left it was Jo’s turn to give stern looks.  
“Company discussions are covered by company per diem. We’re talking Sherlock and con panels so BBC can pick up dinner.” Benedict responded. While they waited for the check Felicia stood and got ready to leave.  
“It was nice chatting. Jo seriously call me when you get settled back home for the soap order.” She hugged everyone goodbye and did a small jig leaving the room. Jo knew that excitement was not from her soap but from hugging Benedict and it made her laugh.  
Once the check was paid and a rather large tip was left for the waiter the three headed back upstairs. Ben looked sad as the elevator doors opened on their floor. “Jo I think you need to tuck in Benny here and make sure he doesn’t have monsters under his bed before you come back to go to sleep.” Bob said jokingly.  
“I’m not afraid of monsters, I’m afraid that Tom and Barrowman may be hiding under there.” Ben replied curtly.  
“Boys really? Can I seriously not take you anywhere?” Jo laughed, “Come on Ben I’m exhausted, let me get you in the bed so I can go to sleep.”  
Ben did a little dance in the hall and turned to Bob, “Thanks, I’ll send her right over I promise.”  
Jo followed Ben into his room and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed. She watched as Ben gathered all of his things and loaded the luggage cart with the nonessential items. “Today really has been a crazy day,” Jo started. “It’s hard to get excited about my shop when in a mere few hours everything could have made life so miserable.”   
Jo was glad that it was over for now, but she still felt mentally drained by everything.  
“I feel responsible for letting those bloody reps send women for so long. If I had stopped them sooner none of this would have happened.” Ben said knowing Jo’s frustrations.  
“Exactly, you wouldn’t have a crazy stalker, but you also wouldn’t have me. This is one of those frustrating times your dad was warning us about. If I had just let her go to your house she wouldn’t be pissed that you blew her off the next night. But then I wouldn’t have you or two really great friends in Tom and David.” Jo stood and walked over to Ben standing on her toes to look into his eyes.  
“Ben nothing in life is easy, and nothing goes exactly as planned. Sometimes we need to get the shit kicked out of us to appreciate the good things we have because of it. I’m still not planning on running. I may be frustrated with the situation, but I still love you and wouldn’t change anything in the past that sent me to you.”  
“Jo you incredible woman. I wouldn’t change anything either. I was so scared with all the panic and the potential damage it could do to your family that you would cut your losses and be finished. I was just so worried that I would lose you. I don’t think my heart could ever mend from that.” Ben said solemnly.  
He was desperately trying to hold back his emotions. Jo took his hand and pulled to the edge of the bed. Once she sat and crossed her legs in from of herself Jo pulled Ben down next to her.  
“It’s all just monsters under the bed Ben. The fear is in your mind but when you look you’ll find that there is no reason to worry. I’m not going anywhere. Well except next door to bed, but I’ll be back in the morning.” Jo leaned over and held Ben.  
The emotions finally boiled to the surface and he quietly began to cry. She rocked him gently and ran her fingers through his hair.  
“I promise I’m not running Ben, it’s okay, please don’t cry. I’ve been trying not to all day and seeing you so upset is going to have us both crying soon.” Jo said trying to sooth Ben.  
He looked up at Jo just as a single tear ran down her cheek. Her eyes were filling and it was apparent she was struggling to stay strong for Ben. Ben reached up and wiped her face with his finger.  
“Bob probably is going to think I have a serious monster infestation if you come back looking all glum.” Benedict said trying to perk them both up.  
“The biggest and most epic monsters,” Jo said.  
“How about tickling monsters, those could be fun.” Ben began to smile again causing his wet eyes to glisten.  
“Tickles lead to sick, no tickles! No can has Tickle Monsters!” Jo said laughing so hard she snorted. Ben laughed with her before pulling her in for a tight hug.   
“Thank you darling. I’m sorry for being such a worrier. Let’s get you back next door before Bob falls asleep waiting on you.” Ben stood and helped Jo off the bed.  
“Love you dear, and I’ll see you in the morning. Sleep well tonight, and maybe dream of me a little.” Ben said kissing her goodbye at the door.  
“Good night my fearful dragon man, I’ll see you at sixish when everyone gets up. I love you too.” Jo walked back to her room to find Bob sitting on the bed. She smiled and went to sit next to him.  
“Do I need to scare your monsters away too? Seems the panic from earlier is causing quite a few to surface this evening.” Jo asked knowing from his look that something was bugging him.  
“I have the same worries that he does; guess we are a lot alike. I worry that one day you’ll get tired of the double like, but I’ll end up being the one losing you.” Bob said quietly.  
“Bob, you had my heart first and I promised you til death. I’m not going anywhere ever; if you aren’t okay with everything just tell me. If you are only agreeing to this to make me happy I need to know. Your happiness is just as important to me.” Jo responded very seriously.  
“No. No I’m okay with it, and not just to make you happy. Boy all guys fear getting dumped sometimes even if we’ve been married forever. We had a pretty terrifying day; it makes us think the worse is going to happen. I know you’ve held it in all day, but I also know you’re going to ball in the shower tomorrow when no one is there to see it. That independence is why we love you, but also what makes us worry that one day you won’t need us anymore.” Bob said and hugged her.  
“I don’t need either of you. I want you, and love you, and feel a deep connection to both of your. This isn’t the fifties, and my life doesn’t say I need something to take care of me. I don’t know how to explain it because I’m exhausted. I’m not making sense even to myself. Gah! I love you both, in different and similar ways, but neither more than the other. I am going to sleep now before I word vomit all night.” Jo said falling back on the bed and faking a loud snore.  
“Thank God, because SOME of us are trying to sleep over here!” Sarah said sarcastically from the other room.  
Bob and Jo laughed as they got ready for bed. Tomorrow would be a busy day, Jo was still nervous about the panel. She set the soap on the table and stripped down to her underwear, and then she set the alarm on her phone and crawled into bed. It was nearly two already and Jo didn’t take long to fall asleep curled up next to Bob. He kissed her forehead before curling into her and letting out a deep sigh.  
“Good night Jojo. I love you.”  
“Night my sexy dork. I love you too.” Jo murmured half way asleep.  
“You really still love me?” Bob asked softly when he could tell she was asleep. Jo snored and resituated. A faint and barely audible “yes” escaped her lips. Bob smiled and finally let himself drift off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 26: A Rough Morning.

The next morning the sound of Jo’s phone pulled her from a fitful sleep. She sat up turning off the annoying buzzer and looked around for Bob. He had apparently gotten up much earlier and was nowhere in the room. The shower stall was wet and a damp towel hung on the rack. Jo began to worry as she went back to the bed to grab her phone.  
~Everything okay? Just woke up and you were gone, slightly worried.  
Jo sat staring at her phone waiting for a response. She could hear the girls in the next room starting to stir, but she didn’t want to leave the bed until Bob responded.  
~Just picked up caffeine and coffee, I’m next door talking monsters with Ben. Come on over when you want.  
Jo finally stood from the bed only slightly relieved knowing where her husband was. The fact that he was talking with Ben still worried her slightly. She realized the two had been having whispered conversations the entire time Bob had been in town. Quickly she pulled out clean clothes for the day and packed the rest of her things. She pulled on Ben’s sleep pants and a loose tee before knocking on the joining door. A very sleepy Sarah opened it and yawned loudly.  
“I’m going next door to check on Bob and Ben. All my stuff is on the luggage cart, I’ll leave my side of the door unlocked so you and Bethany can move stuff around.” Jo tried to hide the worried look, but Sarah noticed even half asleep.   
In a very low whisper Sarah finally said, “They’re planning another surprise for you, everything is fine between them I promise.” Then raising her voice she continued, “Fine go check on the gremlins, but I’m not moving all your junk over here alone Miss Thing.”  
Jo hugged her sleepy friend and closed the door. As she grabbed her room key she headed next door. Ben answered smiling.  
“Bob did we order a morning person because this one sure does look a little grumpy. Should we send her back for someone in better spirits?”  
From inside the room Bob called, “If it’s Jo she slept like shit and hasn’t had coffee yet. If you value your manhood I wouldn’t fuck with her too much.” Jo gave a devilish grin and walked into the room.  
“I would listen to him; he’s had several near death experiences. You said there was coffee dear?” Jo said walking like a hungry zombie into the room. Bob handed her a cup of coffee and a small pill box. Jo took a long swig of the cooling coffee then took her medicine and kissed her husband. “Zombie apocalypse averted for yet another day. What are you two boys doing over here so quietly anyway? I didn’t miss my opportunity to be the judge in a whose dick is bigger contest did I?”  
“Drink more coffee, your snark is still showing, and no such contest was missed. According to Sarah mine’s the biggest ever anyway.” Bob said smiling. Benedict looked confused apparently missing an inside joke between them. Noticing Jo decided to explain further.  
“You see Sarah has never actually seen Bob’s massive man parts, but she tells practically everyone she meets that it hangs down to his knees and is bigger than a Mag-Light. We never correct her it’s be rude to ruin her dreams.” Jo said matter-of-factly.  
“So I’m not really that big? Well shit you just burst my bubble.” Bob said laughing.  
“Although funny and intriguing, that topic is only slightly discomforting.” Ben said grinning.  
“Okay then tell me what you guys were whispering about?” Jo retorted.  
“Sorry can’t I’ve got to go get ready for work; my boss is an obsessive detail oriented zombie.” Bob said getting up and kissing Jo softly.  
“I can’t either, I’ve got to make sure our resident horney drunks are awake and ready to switch rooms soon.” Ben said winking.  
“Fine, don’t tell me, but I just know I’ll find out somehow.” Jo stood next to Benedict, “I can be very convincing sometimes, and I will convince one of you to tell.” She kissed his cheek and sauntered over to the door. Slightly giving her butt a wiggle she opened the door and walked out of the room. As she left Jo could hear Ben laughing behind her.  
When Jo entered her own room Bob had the bathroom door closed, he was probably getting ready to head down to the booth. The inner door was open and Bethany was moving in her luggage for the day. Sarah was putting her shower caddy on the cart and waiting on Jo.  
“You have everything you need off this thing?” Sarah asked.  
“Let me check,” Jo made sure she had her crash bag, the soaps, the previous day’s donations, and clean clothes. She had already checked her medications, and figured she could put her toothbrush in her bag. “Looks like it,” she called back through the room.  
“So later I need to just take my ID down and get a new key right?” Bethany asked.  
“Yeah, I’ll need your current key so they can activate it for me in the new room.”  
Jo walked into their room and started gathering the shops packing supplies. She seriously doubted she would need to mail anything back, but if they all went shopping crazy she could just mail their purchases back home.  
Jo’s phone buzzed from her room and she went back to check it.  
~Guys are ready to move most of their stuff. When were ready to leave at 8 can we all stash extras in your room for the day? –B  
~That isn’t a problem, I’ll get the girls ready, don’t leave your room without propping doors open. Keys won’t work after seven. –J  
“Okay girls time to move rooms, you ready?” Jo propped open the shop door with a shipping crate. Bob reemerged from the shower fully dressed and took Jo and Sarah’s luggage rack to the other end of the hall. Tom opened the door with his hair totally a mess. He helped Bob bring in the girls stuff before taking his own down the hall and pushing it against the wall out of the way. Tom gave Bethany a quick kiss and gentle slap on the ass before heading back to relieve Bob and Jo of door watching.   
Jo pulled the crates into her own room and got the extra key from Bethany. She thanked them all again for their help at the booth today before sending them downstairs to get the booth opened. Jo suddenly cursed and told them to hold on. She ran down to Tom’s room and knocked on the door. He opened it with raised eyebrows.   
“Sorry forgot to unpack the cash box. The extra money is locked in my safe, but the booth box is in your room.”  
“Come on, I’m not wearing any pants though so be warned.” Tom said.  
“Whatever, I think it has ‘Bethany’s’ stamped on it by now anyway.” Jo said running in to pull the cash box out quickly.  
“Thanks, I’ll let you find your pants now.” Jo said and ran back down the hall and handed the box to Bob. Then she pulled the tablet from her bag and handed it to him as well.  
“Good luck today you guys! Bob please only let them sell one box of inventory today.”  
“We’ll be fine, break the proverbial leg at your panel.” Bob called back as he got onto the elevator.  
Jo walked into her room and closed the inner door making sure it was unlocked for Bethany before getting ready for a shower. Ben asked if she was coming over through the walls. “After I shower.” Jo called back. Her phone rang and she answered seeing it was Ben.  
“Yes dear?”  
“Mind if I join you for a shower?”  
“It isn’t going to be pretty; Bob was right last night about this part at least.”  
“Get your stuff and come over here. We’ll shower together and I can return last nights’ favor and hold you while you cry.”  
“Fine, I’ll be right over.”  
Jo gathered her things from the bathroom then headed back to grab her outfit and bag. She made sure her room key still worked before sneaking around the corner to Ben’s room. She knocked softly and he opened the door for her.  
Jo put her things on the bed and pulled out her smokes. Lighting one Jo sat at the table trying to prepare herself for the day. Ben came over and lit a smoke and sat across from her.  
“Hey,” Jo said, “Is John’s room smoking?”  
“It is, mine was the last on the hall. Your room and past the elevators are all non-smoking.”   
“That’s a relief at least. You realize Tom is going to have to come secretly smoke in our room.”  
“Already planned on him popping in to smoke at least once a day.”  
Jo put out her cigarette and stood from the table. “Come on then, I’m going to need time to put on a pretty face before we head to the panel.” She walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower before slowly turning on the shower. She put her phone on the counter and started playing Mary Lambert’s She Keeps Me Warm on repeat before she started to undress. Suddenly Jo decided to switch today’s sad song so as to not remind her of that batshit crazy chick. Instead she started looping Virgos Merlot’s Kiss My Disease.  
Jo started softly singing to herself as Ben came in to undress behind her. He knew she normally spent this time alone, but he wanted to be there for her. No one should have to suffer alone, not even his brave and resilient Jo.  
Jo stood in the shower letting the water run over her as she continued to sing. It came out like a mostly muffled humming as she let her emotions take over and the crying began. Ben stepped into the shower and just let her cry alone for a moment. Then he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Jo’s waist. She continued sobbing silently, her body beginning to tremble under his arms. Thick tears mixed with the water from the shower and rolled down her face. Ben planted a soft kiss upon Jo’s shoulder, and whispered the he loved her into Jo’s ear.  
Jo let out a gasping sob and couldn’t hold herself back any longer. Everything she had been holding in boiled to the surface; the stress and worry from preparing for comic con, the upcoming panels, and everything with that wretched woman overwhelmed Jo all at once. She sobbed and leaned against Ben letting all the pain and stress flow from her body. Ben grabbed a washcloth and soap from the side dish. Slowly and soothingly he washed Jo’s back and shoulders, then Ben turned her around to finally face him. He wrapped his arms around her and let the cloth fall to the floor of the tub.  
“Darling I’m here let it all go. I can help you shoulder the pain.” Ben said as he held her. The water was starting to cool slightly, but he would stay until they were both frozen if he had to. Jo finally let out a deep sigh as her crying came to an end. There was enough hot water for them to both quickly wash in silence before the water went from comfortable to ice cubes.  
Ben stepped out of the shower and handed Jo a towel before wrapping one around his own waist. Jo dried ad turned off her music. They both walked back into the room and Jo used Ben’s charger to make sure her phone was charged before slowly starting to get dressed. Her energy left after merely pulling on a black bra and lacy boy short set. Jo stumbled and practically fell onto the edge of the bed causing Ben to panic.  
“Are you okay?” He asked stopping from dressing and walking over to the bed. Jo had to admit he looked extremely hot in dark black jeans that hugged his hips. The light caused his curls to shimmer. Jo had gotten completely lost in the sight of him. She stared vacantly at his abs and the creases in his biceps.  
“Jo? Jo are you okay? Please say something. I’m on the verge of panic darling.” Ben said again kneeling in front of her and making eye contact.  
“I’m fine. Just got a pain and needed to sit. Then I got distracted, sorry.” Jo responded faking a weak smile.  
“A pain?”  
“The full on shaking cried always make my muscles burn and cramp. It’s like a full system Charlie horse sometimes. It’s the reason I try to bottle everything up as long as I can. Shit hurts; pity, stress, and worry cause real pain if I let it.”  
“Do I need to do something to make it better?” Ben asked seriously.  
“Yeah, go back to standing by the bed; you make one hell of a distraction. I was kind of staring at your sexy body earlier.”  
“Kind of like this?” Ben said standing and making a very feminine cheer pose. Jo laughed and Ben continued, “That’s better, now I have made you smile. I feel like more than just a pretty set of abs now.” He smiled.  
“You are so much more, come here you silly duck.” Jo said grinning like mad.  
“I will have you know Miss Hagerty; I have quite a few fans that will tell you I am very much the playful otter not a silly duck.” Ben leaned over Jo and kissed her playfully. Just as their kiss started getting more heated there was a knock at the door.  
“Yeah, it’s seven thirty, is Jo still letting us put our shave kits in her room? I also need to switch luggage with you. Have I rambled long enough for you two to get decent yet because I can keep going until you answer the door?” John monologue from the hall.  
“Keep your pants on I’m hurrying.” Jo said from the bed.  
“Well don’t mean to rush you dear but things are running a little tight.” Came Tom’s voice.  
“If you two gits are down here, who is keeping the doors to your rooms open?” Ben asked buying Jo time to slide into her dress.  
“Some chick left some killer boots in my room, one for each door.” Tom said as Ben finally answered the door.  
“Yeah, those would be Sarah’s. You scratch them and she will probably kill you.” Jo smiled evilly at him.  
John had brought his luggage cart, and he pushed it into the room as he entered. Ben left his shoes and shirt in the room then followed Tom back down the hall with his cart.  
“Nice Tardis.” John said noting Jo’s 1950’s dress done up exactly like the Tardis.  
“Thanks, the hat’s next door.” Jo started collecting everything from the bathroom and nightstands. She placed it all on the bed for Ben. Once he was back Jo collected her things and went back to her room so the boys could bring over their things.  
Jo sat at the table after propping the door open with a shipping crate. Ben was the first one over. He sat with her at the table.  
“You okay?” He asked softly.  
“Yes, thank you for earlier I really…” She trailed off looking up at what he was wearing. “Appreciate it. Ben, why are you wearing that stupid shirt?”  
Ben smiled seeing her facial expression when Jo finally realized he was wearing his handmade soaps shirt from the Sherlock set.  
“Free advertising, someone once threatened to use it in mass marketing. I’m simply beating her to the punch.”  
“Dear Lord, you look like a big dork. I love you so much.” Jo couldn’t stop laughing. Ben was going to be plastered all over the internet wearing her face on his chest. Tom came into the room ready to go and placed his things by the mini fridge.  
“I knew he would try to get more votes, so I made this sign!” Tom exclaimed. Holding up a large sheet of paper Jo could read the text there  
Loki loves a clean minion, bid on me to be spared.  
Jo laughed again. A few moments later John came in and dropped off his things before heading over to his panel for Arrow. Jo thanked him again for doing the room swaps.  
It was finally time for everyone to head over to the amphitheater to do Nerd HQ. The three filed into the elevator and were quickly escorted into the waiting car once they got to the first floor.  
Jo breathed a deep breath once the car was in motion. “Well hopefully this goes well and we can make some money for charity today.”


	11. Chapter 27: Charity, Plotting, and Submission.

Tom, Ben and Jo filed into the green room of the large amphitheater. Everyone else was apparently already there.  
“Benny, are you ever on time for anything?” Martin asked.  
“Actually, this one is my fault. I was so nervous it made for a rough morning.” Jo said sticking up for Ben. Martin was also wearing his handmade soap shirt and Jo couldn’t help but laugh. Zach came into the room to get Jo.  
“We’re about to start. I’ll introduce you, and then you can pop out the door. You say a little bit then call out the guys one at a time. Have each person sign the soap before moving on to the next. When everyone is out, I’ll do a little chit-chat then we’ll do questions. You ready?”  
“Nervous as hell, but yeah I’m ready.” Jo brought her soap and followed Zach. While he made her introduction she was quickly fitted with a mic then directed to the stage. When the door opened the room erupted in cheers.  
“Hi Jo, I’ve been told you wanted to take some time away from plotting on Sherlock to share something with us, what’s up?”  
“Hey Zach, yeah helping Sherlock be a fun loving deviant is hard work. I’ve come today to ask for help from you and all the fans on a project that is very dear to my heart.”  
“I’m sure we are more than willing to help, tell us what you need.”  
“In my quickly dwindling free time I run a small soap company called Jo’s Soap Salon. Our small company loves to make a big difference. I have 6 bars of soap here, and I would love to get them signed by six really cool friends before I auction them off. I want the proceeds from each bar to go towards whichever charity my friends choose.”  
“I think that we could all do that. What do you think guys should we meet her friends?” Zach asked causing the crowd to burst into cheers and screams.  
“As celebrities, even tiny ones, we are nothing without our fans. If we could use those fans around the world to raise awareness for some important things I think we can do a great deal of good in the world too.” Jo said pulling out the first soap. “Mr. Levi would you please sign a soap for me?”  
“I sure will. It doesn’t have my face on it, but I’m sure you’ll carry those now too right?”  
“I’ll get right on that. If you could just write your charity on there too, I would appreciate it.” He signed and scribbled Operation Smiles on the bottom before handing it back to Jo.  
“Okay, who else did you want to sign soap today?”  
“My first friend wants you all to know that his soap should get the most bids. I managed to drag him away from filming long enough to join us, Mr. Benedict Cumberbatch.”  
Ben came out on set and the crowd met him with maddeningly loud shrieks.  
“Hello Jo.” Ben said into his mic before walking over to kiss her on both cheeks. Jo feigned a faint for the audience and the cheering got louder. “Hey there,” Ben said waving to the crowd.  
Jo led Ben to the first empty chair. He tested it then stood and moved over one before sitting crossed legged in it.  
“Benedict would you be willing to join us in Soaps for Charity?”  
“Sure,” he responded taking the offered soap from Jo. He noticed it had his face on it and he held it up for the audience, “Look it’s me.” He said. They of course cheered.  
“Here’s the pen Ben,” Zach added tossing it to him. Ben signed handing the soap and pen to Jo.  
“There you are one pen and soap for The Children’s Defense Fund.” Benedict said smiling.  
“Thanks, oh and love the shirt. Do you guys like it too?” Jo asked the crowd causing them to erupt again.  
“My second guest is almost as much fun. A little mischievous you may say.” The crowd shrieked before Jo had a chance to finish, “Mr. Tom Hiddleston everyone.”  
Tom came on stage and danced to his seat. He looked at Ben’s shirt and nodded. “I’ve got a better way to get bids.”  
“And how’s that Tommy boy?” Ben asked.  
Tom lifted his shirt to show the sign from earlier tucked against his abs and slightly into his pants. He pulled it free and let the audience cheer at his abs a moment.  
“Okay Tom, keep your clothes on and tell us what charity your autograph is helping.” Jo said handing him a Tom soap and the pen.  
“I’m signing for Unicef, and for the record, this package of soap,” Tom lifted it for emphasis, “has made contact with my… um… package. Just the bag though.”  
“Mine too, your point.” Ben retorted. The crowd went mad with cheers.  
“Boys boys, shall we carry on? Next we have in my opinion the best Doctor ever: Everyone, Mr. David Tennant.” David came out and hugged Jo before waving to the crowd.  
“Hey there,” He said waving energetically. Then looking towards the other men he continued, “You put the soap in yer pants and wore fancy clothes eh? Well I actually bought some soap.” David took his soap from Jo and shoved it in his pants for good measure. As the audience laughed he retrieved it and signed it handing it to Jo.  
“Here ya go lass, hope this pulls in some good money for Comic Relief.”  
“Thanks,” Jo said holding it by a corner. “You guys are going to make this an extremely hard choice for the bidders.” Jo started to introduce the next guest when Zach interrupted her.  
“Hey no fair,” He said crossing the stage and fishing his soap from the pile on the table. He quickly shoved it into his pants and put it back on the table. “Now it’s a fair fight.” Everyone laughed as Jo continued.  
“My next guest suffers from PTSD and horribly hairy flat feet. Or at least he does on TV and the big screen. Please welcome Mr. Martin Freeman.” The crowd cheered again as Martin came out on stage and gave Jo a big hug. “More free advertisement I see. Thanks Martin.”  
Martin looked down at Ben who just shrugged. “Damn it, always second to that guy.” The crowd laughed and howled as Martin flipped Ben off.  
“What charity are you signing for today Martin?”  
“I’m supporting wateraid.org. Here you go, oh wait.” Then following the lead of the other men, and Martin shoved the soap down the front of his pants.  
“Thanks. I just hope you all showered this morning or the dogs in the airport customs are going to freak out.” Jo had the crowd nearly cackling with laughter.   
“Okay, one last guest then we can move on to the rest of the show. My last friend is one of my first teen heartthrobs. He went from nerdy child actor to a nerd’s actor! We love his snark, and he constantly reminds us to not be a dick. Please welcome Mr. Wil Wheaton.” Ben raised a finger to his mouth and winked. As Wil came on stage everyone remained silent except for one fan in the back.  
“Well apparently Ben-Ah-Dick didn’t get the message.” Wil said crossing the stage and the crowd cheered. Wil took his soap and signed it. One quick crotch shove later and he handed it back to Jo.  
“Who are you raising money for today Wil? And nice shirt.”  
“Thanks, I brought one for you too. I hand made the ad on mine. I’m raising money for The Pasadena Humane Society.” Wil showed his shirt off for the crowd before he took his seat. The bright red shirt had Wil’s young face in a heart. The words ‘Wesley Crushes’ was screen-printed on the shirt and below it in sharpie was ‘On Jo’s Soaps’.  
“Thanks everyone, since you are all so competitive I’m going to auction the sharpie as well since you all used it. The soap with the highest bids will have a second donation given to this charity.” Everyone in the room cheered including the guests.  
“The important thing to remember is if the bids get too high for you to participate you can still help your favorite celebrity’s charity. They’ll all be listed on our web page, any donations no matter how small will go towards helping a good cause.” Jo said as she walked to take her seat by Ben. “Zach, I think I have the crowd all warmed up for you.”  
Zach took back over and led the question section of the panel. The first question was actually for Jo. She picked her random fan and waited.  
“Yeah, I just wanted to know how you came to know all these guys and work on Sherlock.”  
“Well a year ago I was sitting at home with a brain full of classical literature knowledge and my friends convinced me to enter a trivia contest. I won, and that got me a day on the Sherlock set. I believe they were filming the Christmas special. The prize dinner with Ben turned into drinks with the cast and all the Brits here. Ben and Mark were arguing over some plot point, I shot out an idea to stop them from bickering. Mark loved it, decided to use it, and the rest is history.” Jo said pausing.  
“I only met Wil the other night thanks to Zach. I was a total fan girl. Thanks for the question.” Jo turned to Zach and finished. “Skip me on the next round and leave more time to get to all the sexy fellas, Benedict’s a lengthy talker you know.” Jo smiled and desperately fought back the urge to puke on stage. Her stomach was starting to revolt and Jo really wanted to just smile and not vomit.  
The questions went around the room twice. Then Ben and Tom had an impromptu dance off. David started singing Scottish drinking songs and Martin did a little Hobbit jig. Zach and Wil just shrugged and watched with Brits. Finally Zach managed to wrangle the group for final comments. Jo knew she would go first and she took in a deep breath.  
“I just want to thank Zach for having us. Also, I want to thank you guys for helping with six great charities. I have one finally request. My awesomely geeky eight year old is back at home, can everyone help me do a video for her?” The crowd cheered and the guys all gathered by Zach. Jo turned on the camera and started panning around the room. “Can everyone tell Rachel Hi?”  
“Everyone started screaming out “Hi Rachel” as Jo made a final pass over the crowd. “Thanks guys she will think that is the best gift ever!”  
Ben was next. “Jo’s soaps are great, the charities are great, and you are all the best fans we could ever ask for. Spread the work, share with friends, and let’s all share the humanitarian spirit.”  
“Yeah, when you get down to the basics we’re all human. Each and every one of us will have struggles in life. If we can all travel here we should be able to spare at least the price of a coffee for charity. Just remember, Loki saves those who buy from Jo and help the needy.” Tom finished grinning contagiously.  
“Thanks for letting me be a part of this Jo. And thank you all for doing good things for charity!” David said and waved at the crowd.   
“When Tom and Ben speak first they take all the poetic words away. If you will all do one thing for me. When you get outbid on your soap, don’t just move on and think of it as a lost cause, instead take the money you had to bid and go donate to the charity itself.” Martin said.  
“Everything all those guys said. Just remember don’t be a dick. Help people and animals around you that need your help. Oh and Jo can I stick the pen in my pants to help my odds?” Wil said smiling.  
“Um no, it’s bad enough I have to touch all your packages when I mail these things, I don’t need to play pass the pen too.”  
“Thank you all for coming today for our second Nerd HQ of Comic Con. We have a very small selection of Jo’s soaps with the merch today. All the proceeds will be going to Operation smile. Thank to Jo for coming up with this awesome idea!”  
“Oh Zach! I nearly forgot. We set out a celebrity tip jar at our booth, when the con is over we plan on donating all the tips to Operation Smile as a thank you for having us.”  
Everyone stood and left the stage as Zach did closing talks. Jo grabbed the soaps and pen before following them off stage. She had her mic gathered and they all headed back to the green room. Jo had each celebrity pose with their soap and the pen for a picture before putting everything away in her bag. Wil handed her a Wesley Crushes tee and everyone headed back to the cars so they could get ferried back to their hotels.  
Tom, Ben and Jo stopped at the front desk to deal with room keys before heading upstairs to the rooms. It was close to noon and Jo desperately needed medication, to hurl, and to get some real good in her system. She stopped at her room, deposited the soap, and handed Ben and Tom their things before grabbing her computer and phone cable. Tom left them at his room and said he was going to rest until his next panel at two that afternoon.  
Ben walked down the hall to his room as John stuck his head out the door. “Hi deary, mind handing me my stuff?” he called to Jo. She walked back inside and grabbed his stuff and handed it to him before heading down the hall herself.  
Entering through essentially Sarah’s room Jo saw Ben already had the inner door open for her. She walked into their room and closed the door behind her. Pulling out her phone Jo sent a quick text to check in on Bob and the girls.  
~Just got done with the panel. Going to get some food and relax a little while before heading that way. How’s it going?  
Ben walked back in from the restroom and noticed Jo sitting on the bed looking down at her phone. “Everything alright babe?” He asked.  
“Just checking on Bob before I get some food, I hope everything is running smoothly down there because I really just want to pass out for an hour.” Jo grinned up at Ben.  
The phone chimed and Ben raised an eyebrow.  
~I could tell that the panel was out, we just got flooded. Eat, rest, relax, we’ll be fine until you get here. –Bob  
~Alright, Love you, call if you need me. –J  
“Did you change your text message alert tone?” Ben questioned noticing it was David’s voice and not his own coming from Jo’s phone.  
“No, several people have their own text alert tones. The everyone tone is Sherlock. Are you jealous Benedict?” Jo laughed.  
“Well what’s my tone then?” He asked pulling out his phone to text her.  
~Curious  
The text came to her phone as Irene Adler began moaning in her hands. This caused Ben to laugh hysterically. “A woman moans every time I text you? Somehow it is very appropriate.”  
“Well you make me moan like that so I figured it was fitting. Now that you aren’t all jealous anymore, let’s get some lunch so I can nap.”  
“What do you feel like doing for lunch? Room service or should we sneak out somewhere?”  
“Tonight is the celebrity party. I really want to make that, let’s get room service and take a nap. We can sneak away for lunch after the panel tomorrow.”  
“I can handle that, what shall I order for you then darling?”  
“A grilled chicken Caesar salad please, oh and Ben, I love you.”  
“I love you too dear, more I think than words could ever properly express.” Ben called and ordered room service as Jo lit a cigarette. She took a long drag and could feel the remaining stress rolling off her body. When Ben finished he came over and joined her at the table lighting a smoke of his own and taking a long slow drag.  
“That was so thrilling and exhausting all at the same time. I don’t see how you guys do this all the time.” Jo said lighting another cigarette.  
“It’s all part of the job I guess. Once every step you make is in the public eye things like this get a little easier.”   
“I guess that’s a little comforting, but now my first big Con panel is out of the way. Tomorrow shouldn’t be so hard. I assume most of those questions will be directed towards you anyway.”  
“You’re probably correct in that assumption and I probably won’t get to sit next to you, or flirt with you under the table. I’ll be absolutely miserable.” Ben said and ran a finger up Jo’s leg for emphasis.  
“Behave young man. I need food and sleep before you start seducing me.”  
“Fine, logic and reason win again.” There was a knock on the door and Ben pushed in their lunch cart. “For you my lady,” Ben said placing the tray in front of Jo. “Enjoy your lunch my dear.”  
Jo began eating her salad as Ben moved his plate to the table as well.   
“You must be quite out of it dear; you didn’t even make a witty comeback about not being a lady.” Ben said worriedly.  
“Om Nom, food good. The dress makes me feel kind of like a lady, so I let it slide. We can’t always be ourselves you know. Sometimes we have to appear to fit into social norms.” Jo laughed holding out her pinky to take a drink of her tea.  
“Well well Miss Hagerty aren’t you just full of surprises. Drinking tea like a right proper British lady. Now I must surely marry you and fulfill my mother’s dreams.”   
Jo choked on her tea slightly. “How are Wanda and Timothy? I haven’t written either in almost two months, they probably think I’ve fallen into a black hole.”  
“Dad is well; I told him you were going crazy planning for this event so they know you’ve been swamped. They send their love and hope to get to see you again soon. Perhaps over the holidays, would love for them to meet Rachel and Bob as well.” Ben stopped and took another bite of his salmon.  
“And your mother how is Wanda?” Jo said worried the two were at odds over something again. Ben loved his mother dearly, but he was easily annoyed when she meddled in things.  
“My mother is fine I guess, she is still calling me Mister whenever she can thanks to you. She still has more questions than I know how to answer about us. I think she is starting to finally realize that I am happy though so she isn’t driving me nearly as insane.”  
“So glad to know you two are getting along, I was worried she was still driving you nuts.”  
“Oh she still drives me nutters, but I’m dealing with it much better now.”  
The two continued eating and talking for a while until Jo yawned loudly unable to contain it any longer.  
“Come now, let’s get you to bed for a while before you fall asleep at the table.” Ben said standing to help Jo up from the table.  
“Thanks, I was enjoying just sitting and talking though. We don’t get to do that as often as I would like.” Jo said taking his hand and rising from the chair.  
“I know we don’t, but you need rest if you’re going to go out later. I promise to wake you in a few hours so you can go check on the booth before dinner.” Ben reached up and removed Jo’s hat, flipping the switch to make sure the LED was off. Then he turned Jo slightly to undo her zipper. It took all of his self-control to help her into bed and not try to have his way with her. Ben got Jo into bed and covered up snuggly under the blankets. He kissed her forehead and stood.  
“Are you not going to join me?” Jo asked sleepily.  
“Not right yet, I’m afraid you need rest and I am much too randy to let you sleep.”  
“I like randy, can you come be randy over here?”  
“Tempting, but sleep a while first and then perhaps I will wake you up and excite you then.” Ben leaned back down and kissed her again. “I’m going to pace the halls until you fall asleep, then I’ll be back. Sleep now, you need it.”  
“Yes sir,” Jo said slowly, almost asleep already. Ben watched her close her eyes and sink into the pillows before leaving the room. He didn’t go far, at Jo and Bob’s room he stopped and knocked gently on the door.  
Bob opened the door and invited Ben inside. The two men sat alone and spoke for some time. Finally Bob’s phone started chiming and he grinned up to Benedict.  
“Guess I should get going, Sarah thinks I’m trying to listen in on the two of you.” Bob said getting ready to head back to the booth.  
“You’re really okay with all this? It’s not too much or too soon or too out of line?” Benedict asked standing.  
“Things really aren’t going to change that much. I think it’s a great plan, and Jo will love it. We will only need to upgrade the house somehow, but that can be worried about later.”  
“Thank you, for everything.” Ben said opening the door expecting to walk back down to Jo. Instead Tom’s door opened and Ben was pulled into the room by his good friend.  
“You want to tell me what all that was about Mister Cumberbatch?” Tom stood with his arms crossed over his chest staring at Ben.  
“Not exactly yet Mister Hiddleston, I assume if you heard through the walls then you already know the answer to your own question.” Ben said mimicking Tom’s stance.  
“Ben really though, I’m a little hurt though that you wouldn’t tell me.”  
“Well there isn’t anything to tell yet. I was just checking with Bob first to see it was alright. Technically you know more than Jo does so I would appreciate it if you didn’t say anything. It’s all going to be a surprise, and it won’t happen for a while anyway.”  
“Well now I feel like a complete arse, sorry man. I hope it works for you, and soon too. Sorry I pulled you in here all steaming. No hard feeling?”  
“Of course now, if you don’t mind though I’m going to get back to Jo. If I let her sleep too long she will be terribly angry with me and I will redirect that wrath towards you.”   
Tom motioned for the door not wanting either of them to be on the receiving end of Jo’s wrath. Once back in the hall Ben tried again to make it down to his room. This time he thankfully made it without any more incidents. Ben had forgotten how randy he had been until he opened the door to see Jo lying on the bed in her underthings. At some point she had gotten warm and thrown off the covers. There she was now lying flat on her stomach, leg spread wide across the bed. A faint glimpse of her wonderfully tight sex could be seen peeking out from the gap between her legs and underwear.  
Ben was instantly filled with desire again. He wanted to walk across the room and touch that tender spot. The bulge in his pants grew almost uncomfortable as Ben started undressing. Shirts off and pants undone he made his way to the bed. Ben had promised Jo a randy time after sleep and who was he to break promises.   
Ben crawled lightly between her open legs. He ran one finger along her exposed slit and whispered into her ear. “It’s time to wake up, but first I’m going to have my way with you. This fine with you dear?”  
Jo moaned slightly and bucked back against Benedict’s finger.  
“Good girl, now I want you to hold very still for me. Do you think you can give yourself over to me completely?”  
“Yes sir,” Jo said, she knew just how this game worked, and was instantly turned on by the fact that Ben wanted to take full control.  
“What’s your word Josephine?”  
“Eggs sir, but if you’re going to use a full name can you at least use one that doesn’t make me think of my mother please sir/”  
“Very well Rosalind, I will look past the eggs jab, but I think you may need to be punished for speaking out of turn.”  
Jo quivered with anticipation, she had never seen this side of Benedict before and she loved it. Ben lifted her so her ass was in the air, but he made sure the rest of her was still beneath him. Slowly he removed her black boy shorts and discarded them off the edge of the bed. Ben then ran a firm hand over the curves of Jo’s ass. He drew his hand back then gave a quick slap to the firm flesh at the base of her ass. Jo let out a small gasp as the sting turned to pleasure.  
Ben rubbed along the other cheek slowly letting the soothing sensation there contrast with the stinging. Then he repeated the spanking on the untarnished cheek. Jo squealed again and slightly jumped when Ben’s cupped hand landed with a thwack.  
“Are you going to be good now Rosalind or do I need to keep punishing you?”  
“I will behave sir. I submit completely to you.”  
“Very good, now I want you to sit there and not move. I have a lovely view and would hate it if you ruined it.”  
Been stood from the bed and left Jo laying there, her legs spread and ass up in the air. He moved to the closet and pulled out a tie. It was all he could think to grab that wouldn’t leave marks on Jo. He returned to the bed thrilled she hadn’t moved. Ben instantly noticed she was dripping with arousal for him and his cock hardened even further. He stood at the edge of the bed for a moment taking in the sight of her.  
“You have put me in a precarious position Rosalind. I wish to tie you to that head board and then tease you as long as I can before I let you cum. However, the sight of you has left me desperate for the feel of you around my cock.”  
Jo fought against the urge to speak or move from her current spot. She wanted nothing more than to go to him and wrap her lips around his throbbing member. Without thinking she licked her lips and then bit down on the lower one once she caught herself.  
“Such a seductive suggestion dear; now then let’s position you so that you can do just that while I still get a look at that lovely wet pussy of yours.” Ben grabbed Jo by the waist and drug her back on the bed angling her so that she was lined up with the hotel mirror over the entertainment stand. Then he got up on the bed in from of her, spreading his legs to give her better access.   
“Okay now love, I want you to fuck me with that pretty mouth of yours, but be very careful not to move too much. I want to watch your pleasure in the mirror.”  
Jo moved just enough to be able to reach him and she kissed the tip of his cock tenderly. Swirling her tongue over the tip and greedily lapped at the pre-cum that lingered there before taking all of him into her mouth. As she started her steady pace Ben sat up in the bed. He ran his fingers through Jo’s hard and gave it a rough tug quickening her speed and thrusting his cock deep into the back of Jo’s throat. Jo moaned slightly still wrapped around him as this new rougher Benedict turned her on. She ran her tongue over this thick vein throbbing under his shaft and sucked in more around him.  
“Your tight little mouth fees almost as good as that cunt of yours. I think you best hurry dear because I want to get to your pleasure soon.”  
Jo began desperately sucking at his shaft, licking and moaning as she went. Her own pleasure was growing just from the erotic tones of his voice. Jo began to feel Ben twitching beneath her and she could hear his breath becoming erratic.   
“Spread your legs wide and look up at me Rosalind. I want to see your face when I cum in your mouth.”  
Jo followed his instructions and spread as wide as she could for him and then she looked up directly into his eyes. She quickened her pace with short pulls in and out. She felt her cheeks caving in from the pressure and her tongue was flush against him. Each time she took Ben into her throat she moaned around him trying to increase his pleasure.  
Finally Ben twitched then pulled Jo’s head firmly down on his cock. It touched the back of her throat and she swallowed around him making room for the orgasm she knew was coming. Ben grunted and Jo could feel the hot thick stream running down the back of her throat. She milked him through his orgasm and continued to keep her eyes locked with his.   
Jo felt the burning between her legs and thought one touch from Ben would surely send her into ecstasy. Ben eventually released his grip of Jo’s hair and instructed her to rise. She did as he asked standing next to the bed completely naked and longing for his touch.  
“I want you to go and sit in that chair. Spread your legs over the edges and wait.”  
The distance between them made Jo desperate. She wanted his touch or her own, but she definitely needed something. The pleasure between her legs grew as she sat looking at Ben and thinking of what she wanted him to do to her.  
“I want you to touch yourself, slowly without letting yourself cum.” Ben said finally.  
“I… I can’t sir.” Jo responded.  
“And why not Rosalind?”  
“Because sir, if I touch myself at all right now I’ll cum. I nearly lost my control while I had you in my mouth.”  
“Well you’ll just have to control yourself. You either do as I say or be punished again. Whichever you choose you can’t get your release until I give it to you.”  
“Yes sir,” Jo said with a quivering voice. She was at the peak of her tolerance, but slowly she reached down between her legs and gently fingered her swollen clit. Jo sucked in a deep breath before starting to make small massaging circles there. It took all the control she had to keep from going over the edge. Her legs started to shake and she could feel the strain on each of her muscles.   
“Please sir, I can’t hold on much longer.” Jo’s breath hitched as she continued with her ministrations so close to her entire body erupting. There was a heat that spread over her and she could feel the flush in her face.  
Ben stood from the bed and came to her side. He gently grabbed her hand and tied the end of his bright blue tie around Jo’s wrist. He then tenderly lifted her legs from the chair arms and placed them gently on the floor before lifting her and leading her back to the bed. The feel of the tie around her wrist kept Jo’s senses hyper-aware.  
Ben lifted Jo and placed her on the bed facing the headboard. “Arms up darling,” He whispered into her ear. Ben’s breath was hot against her neck. Jo quivered slightly as she followed his instructions. Ben looped the tie through the headboard then around Jo’s other wrist. He then ran a single finger up her arm. The touch caused Jo to arch her back into him, desperate for contact and relief.  
“No, no, I’m doing the touching. You dear are going to take in all the pleasure until it’s unbearable. I want your word before you pass out, you understand?” Ben said and waited for Jo’s response.  
“Yes sir, I understand.” Jo said in a muted whisper. Ben then moved his finger over her shoulder and down her back. The simple gesture sent a chill up her spine. Jo felt Ben rise from the bed, but she stayed where he had put her. She knew if she turned to look the game would end so she closed her eyes and allowed her head to fall forward.   
Jo remained still and tried to listen for Ben. The anticipation grew and the longing for his touch deepened. All she could think about was the line up her arm and down her back that still tingled from his touch. Suddenly there was the feeling of something cool and soft running between her legs and over her ass.  
“Oh God!” Jo gasped.  
“Although flattering, I am a Go by no means. If you must have uncontrollable outbursts, please address me as Mister Cumberbatch.”  
“Yes sir, Mister Cumberbatch.”  
“Do you know what this is Rosalind?” He continued using the object to give a quick stinging smack on the ass. “I’ve swindled it from the prop closet just for you.”  
“Is it THE riding crop?” Jo answered as he used it to gently slap her swollen labia. There was a slight tinge of pain before the sensation pushed her closer to orgasm. Ben blew a cool breath against the impact sight before continuing.  
“It is the exact one. Do you like your gift?” Ben asked giving her another smack. This time the tip her against her clit and she was immediately send into an orgasm. Jo felt the wet hot cum begin to slide down her leg and she forced herself to reply between gasps for air.  
“Yes, Mister Cumberbatch, Holy shit, Dear,” Jo trailed of her mind rolling before she finished, “Mister Cumberbatch.” She grasped at the tie as hard as she could and tried to slow her breathing. Jo knew Ben wasn’t finished and she didn’t want to be a disappointment.  
“Good girl, I want you to think of this every time you hear Mister Cumberbatch.” Ben gave her ass a quick slap before discarding the riding crop over the side of the bed. He ran a finger over her sensitive skin only heightening the sensation. Jo moaned softly, Ben trailed the finger down until he was lined up with her entrance. There he lingered for a moment letting Jo know he was still in control. Ben knew she wanted to push back against his finger, so he made her work for his touch.   
Quickly and forcefully he slid one finger into her and she called out his name. He thrust in and out for a moment before adding a second finger.  
“Benedict, Mister Cumberbatch, Sir.” Jo began rambling. Her grip tightened on her restraints. Ben could feel her muscles tighten around his fingers, so to speed up and strengthen her orgasm he started massaging Jo’s clit with his thumb as he worked his other fingers. A small scream escaped Jo’s lips as she started her orgasm. Ben continued through her pleasure, not stopping. When her breathing steadied he pulled his hand away and lined his enlarged penis up with the now dripping opening. He waited a moment then he spoke to her.  
“Would you like me to fuck you now Rosalind?”  
“Very much sir, please fuck me Mister Cumberbatch. I desperately want you to fuck me sir, if it will give you pleasure.” She moaned slightly feeling his erect penis against her opening. She swore to herself she was never call him Mister again, well at least not for a very long time.  
Ben thrust deep inside her and didn’t stop one he had. He grabbed Jo’s hips and pumped deep and hard inside her. The next orgasm was instantaneous, yet he kept going. Harder he thrust, digging his long slender fingers into her hips. The heat and flush spread through Jo’s body again. Ben let her left hip go suddenly and she felt the sting from one quick slap on the ass before he took hold of her again. All her muscles clenched and she cried out going into another orgasm.  
Ben pulled her hips down lower, causing his position indie her to change. When he thrust inside her she could swear she felt him in her rib cage. Just as she reached her next orgasm the stars came.  
“EGGS” She nearly yelled uncontrollably. Ben slowed and instantly changed his demeanor. Leaning forward he used one hand to free her hand from the tie. Then he placed a gentle kiss to the back of her neck.  
“I love you Jo,” he whispered into her ear. Then slowly he pulled out of Jo. She was startled, turning she looked at him.  
“But Ben you,” Jo started before she got cut off.  
“Got mine first, this was all about you dear. You letting go completely, you being mine completely, and maybe a little payback for all the Mister business.” He said untying her other wrist. Jo went to protest but her phone interrupted them. She answered it seeing it was Bob. Apparently after lunch the crowd had gone crazy for Jo’s soap. They were getting swamped.  
“Give me ten minutes to shower and I’ll be right down.” Jo hung up the phone and looked at Ben. “You win this time, only because business calls. They are getting slammed. I don’t think theirs is nearly as much fun.”   
Jo stood on shaky legs and took the fastest shower possible. Once dry she slid on her Wesley Crushed shirt and some jeans. She allowed herself time for a quick cigarette before getting ready to go. Afterwards she grabbed her crash bag and phone going to the inner door. “I love you completely Benedict. I’ll see you in a few hours.” Then Jo left to go help at her booth.


	12. Chapter 28: Work, Dance, Love

The rest of the day went fairly quickly for Jo. As Bob had said, the booth had become a hub of people trying to get soaps endorsed by celebrities. By five that evening they had sold out of the day’s merchandise and Jo reluctantly started pulling from Saturday’s supply, but by six thirty there was only half a crate of soap left. Jo desperately wanted to have something left for Saturday to sell. She quickly made a sign saying “Oh no, we ran out of soap, come back tomorrow for more stock” then she hung it on the booth.  
Jo sent Bethany and Sarah off to rest while she stayed behind with Bob. Jo continued to talk to the customers and fans; she took pictures and even signed a few autographs. Several people added to the Nerd HQ tip jar even though there was nothing for them to buy. A few celebrities wondered past and placed custom orders for parties or gifts. Jo was relieved when eight o’clock came and she could finally begin shutting down.  
She followed Bob upstairs with the moneybox and was relieved when they finally hit the room. You could hear through the wall that Britney was definitely not resting and this caused Jo to laugh to herself, she was glad her two friends had found each other and hoped things would work out for them too.  
As Jo counted the money and the donations she spoke with Bob.  
“You and Ben have been very secretive lately, everything okay?” Jo asked at one point.  
“Everything is fine, we’re both just working through our worried over losing you. It’s funny, we both fear the same thing so it’s actually much easier to discuss than I would have thought.”  
“Well I’m glad you’re both getting along so well but neither of you has anything to worry about. That is unless you have a problem with the situation.”  
“No problems here, other than the fact that I am extremely tired after working that booth all day.”  
“I’ll let you rest then. Do you want to do dinner later or join us all for the celebrity party at ten?”  
“No you girls go and have fun with the guys. I have served my purpose today. I am going to sleep and order room service later.” Bob said leaning over from where he had been standing to kiss Jo softly.  
“Are you happy?” He asked quietly.  
“I think I am happier than I have ever been. Between you, Ben, Rachel and the company, my life is filled with insurmountable joy right now.” Jo smiled sweetly at Bob then kissed him again.  
“I am happy to hear that, now go eat and get ready for your party Miss Celebrity.” Bob gently smacked her on the ass and the still sensitive skin there smarted. Jo jumped forward a step and took in a deep breath of air. Bob looked at her with a raised eyebrow.  
“Don’t ask,” Jo replied. Bob getting the hint then dropped the subject. As Jo left the room she realized that Tom’s suite had been silent through most of their conversation. The boys were up to something, they weren’t sharing, and Jo was beginning to wonder what was going on.  
When Jo entered Sarah’s room she was sitting on the bed. Jo went over and sat on the other twin and stared at her friend. A conversation ensued using nothing but looks, gestures, and body language. It was like a game of charades between the two. After twenty minutes of talking Jo knew Ben and Bob were planning something, but the details of which would require speech. Jo knew they were lying about why they were talking through the trip, and Jo discovered where Ben had gone when he was letting her rest the other day, it coincided with Bob’s break from the booth.  
Jo threw her hands in the air and let out a sigh of exasperation. Finally Jo held up a finger at Sarah the opened the night stand to where every hotel normally kept the Bible. She took it out, opened it, and went to sit by Sarah.  
“Tell…me…what…husband and…man…do.”  
This wouldn’t be grammatically correct and would take some deciphering, but they had a way to speak that wouldn’t leave evidence.  
“Man… spoke… husband… marriage...” Flipping pages she continued, “Mystery… commandments… give… unto you… blessings… and joy.”  
Jo looked up at Sarah and mouthed “What? Seriously?” Sarah nodded and mouthed back “Let it go now, don’t ruin the surprise.” Jo nodded this time in agreement then stood going to open and close the door again.  
“Today has been the longest ever, you still going to the party tonight?” Jo asked Sarah aloud.  
“Yeah, will probably eat something then head over. If you two could keep it down while I ate I would love you forever.” Sarah said laughing.  
“Nope, gonna fuck against the door again.” Jo said opening the door. Sarah threw a pillow at her as Jo walked through to the other room. Stepping quickly to the side the pillow flew into the room and landed at Ben’s feet. Stooping he picked up the pillow and tossed it back the direction it had come before Jo quickly shut the door. Ben traversed the room and pinned Jo to the door.  
“So I’m to take you here then love is that right?” His smiled was so broad it caused his eyes to wrinkle in that sexy way Jo always felt helpless against.   
“Well if we want to be rude to the neighbors, yes.” She responded winking up at him.  
“Well we don’t want them talking ill of us now do we? What say we have dinner instead?”  
“Seeing as I am quite fond of this neighbor, I say you’re probably right old chap.” Jo’s response garnered a snort from Ben.  
“I think if you hang around us prats much longer you’ll begin to sound like us. It would be terribly sad for you to lose that charming southern twang however.”  
“Don’t worry; I can still turn it on when I want to. I’ve been told I sound like quite the southern belle when I’m angry.”  
“I am sure you are quite adorable when you’re angry; deadly, but adorable.” Ben leaned down and kissed Jo passionately. She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. Their lips and tongues mingled desperately until they both separated gasping for breath.  
“I love you Benedict Cumberbatch. I think I would do almost anything to keep you in my life forever.” Jo whispered breathlessly. The door thwacking behind her caused Jo to jump. When she did Ben grabbed her around the waist and carried her to the bed.  
“Sorry Sarah dear, we’re moving away from the door,” Ben called to the next room. Only Jo knew the real reason behind the warning. Unbeknownst to Sarah however, Jo wasn’t planning on ruining Ben’s surprise.  
“And I love you as well. I need you in my life almost as much as I need air dear.”  
Jo smiled at him; she really did love this man. Jo looked into his bright blue eyes and was lost in her own world until there came a knock at the door. Ben turned and walked over peering through the peep hole before opening the door for Tom and Bethany.  
“Pardon our interruption, but would you perhaps let us in for a quick ciggy? Someone may be desperate and I possibly isn’t the lady.” Tom said hoping he truly wasn’t interrupting.  
“Addict,” Jo called from the bed.  
“Yes, well aren’t we all, come on in, I could fancy a smoke myself.” Ben opened the door wider to let him in.  
“Me too,” Jo started standing from the bed. “And tea, you Brits are definitely making me a traitor to coffee.”  
The men both laughed at her as Ben picked up the room phone. He ordered tea for four, with milk and sweeteners as well as the dessert sampler from room service.  
“Jo you may not be a traitor, but you’re getting very good at mimicking the speech patterns.” Tom was impressed that in less than a year she could almost sound British if her colloquiums were different.  
“Well language and the written word have always fascinated me. Although I don’t ever think y’all will sound too terribly posh dear.”  
“So um yeah, you Brits and Jo the great faker, we smoking? Tom was being nice, I would kill to smoke, you made that booth of yours way too popular, it was hell today.” Bethany finally said to keep them from going into a long boring conversation on the world diction and lexicon.  
“Yes, smoking. Did you bring your fancy pants or are you being a bum again?”  
“Bite me princess, I’m going to try to bat my eyelashes and bum from the boys, your prissy cigarettes aren’t even worth the effort.”  
“You shouldn’t ask for me to do things if you don’t expect me to follow through Bethany. I have no shame and I will bite you. Of all the people in the room you should know that the best.”  
“Bring it Bitch. Threats and promises, I dare you.” Bethany smiled then continued, “Bite… ME.”  
Jo turned to Tom and Ben shrugging her shoulders.  
“Apologies gentlemen, oh and Tom, watch and learn darling.”  
Jo then moved to where Bethany was standing at forcefully pushed her down to sit on the arm of the chair. Gently Jo pulled Bethany’s blonde hair back away from her neck and gave it a tug so that her head was now leaning towards the wall away from Jo.  
Jo planted a kiss on the top of Bethany’s earlobe then ran her tongue lightly down the side before kissing the base gently. She used her free hand to indicate the exact spot she was going to bite. The feel of Jo’s finger even made Bethany quiver slightly. Jo leaned back down and kissed the spot, opening her mouth ever so slightly. She pulled the tiniest bit of skin in between her teeth and bit down. While biting Jo ran her tongue over the small area of flesh she had grabbed. Bethany moaned deeply and grasped for the back of the chair. Jo released her mouth and planted kisses back up Bethany’s neck and retraced her tongue up Bethany’s ear before standing again.  
Bethany’s head rolled back on to the chair and she continued panting for a moment. When Jo turned to look, both men were standing with their mouths agape. Both apparently also very aroused by what had just transpired. Ben was very grateful for the knock at the door. As he went to answer it Jo spoke to Tom.  
“Don’t say I never taught you anything brother, Loki’s go nothing on my seduction skills.”  
Tom swallowed hard, noticing Bethany still hadn’t moved or spoken Tom replied quickly. “Did you just give her an orgasm with a kiss?”  
Ben closed the door and put the tea on the table. He then turned to Jo, “Did you just…?”  
“Bethany, truth now.” Jo said.  
“Moment… I think I just need, a moment.” Bethany panted out.  
“Trick is Tom, we aren’t vampires; nibbles then savor and lick. Follow the trail back up when you’re done. Gentle for no marks, and she’ll be putty.”  
Jo lit a cigarette and walked over to Bethany. Handing Bethany the cigarette Jo continued, “I never threaten, you know better. Here have you’re prissy smoke and compose yourself.”  
“Shit Jo! It’s been a year and my predictions have come true. You’re famous and still on my five.”  
“I know you dork, now come on.”  
“Wait,” Ben said lighting Jo’s cigarette, “Five list, that means you two haven’t ever actually um…” He trailed off now knowing quiet how to finish.  
“No we haven’t. We make out, there may be some groping, but sometimes the more you anticipate the better it is when it finally does happen. Bethany has had whoever she ever wanted, except for me. I promised her one day I would, but I haven’t given her that day yet.”  
Both men sat at the table astonished. Both by the fact that Jo hadn’t slept with Bethany and the logic behind her plan; the more she kept turning Bethany down the more the woman wanted Jo. Once they finally did have sex Bethany would either be forever addicted or would move on. From the little they knew about Bethany they expected the later.  
“So are we all still going to the party tonight or do we just want to get dinner and stay in?” Jo asked to redirect the conversation. “Sarah smoke, get your butt over here.”  
Sarah stumbled in, “I could eat, and I would at least like to see what this party is all about; if anyone cares for my opinion.”  
“Should we all head to dinner then and make a late entrance to the party?” Tom suggested. “I would love a little dance time, if nothing else.”  
“I am in agreement with Tom, dinner and stop at the party; we can stay if we want to but can always leave and head back here if we get too tired or bored.” Ben added.  
Since they were all in agreement they finished smoking and then headed back to their respective rooms to get ready. Dinner was at a slightly fancy establishment and the group had a rather good time. By eleven they were headed to the talent party in two separate cars. Bethany, Sarah and Jo were flabbergasted by all the celebrities and how many of them knew their names.  
Bethany and Tom hit the dance floor almost immediately upon arrival. Sarah seemed content to wander and mingle a while with a drink for company.  
Ben brought Jo a drink and they made their way to a table along the wall. It was a little quieter, but they both knew they still had to put on the public front. After a few minutes of sitting in quiet Tom made his way over to the table to steal Jo for a dance.  
“Tom you know I don’t dance.” Jo tried to protest.  
“Yes, but if you can become British by osmosis, then perhaps you can dance the same way. Come on now love just one dance please.”  
Ben merely shrugged and followed the two to the dance floor looking around for Bethany. The tiny blonde was already off dancing with a group of people. But then Ben spotted Sarah standing near the edge of the dance floor, he walked over to her and smiled.  
“Well dear, care to dance with a big oaf?” Ben asked.  
“Could be almost as entertaining as watching Jo try to dance, come on then.”  
The two went to join Tom and Jo on the dance floor. Of the four, Tom and Sarah were the only ones who weren’t an embarrassment. Yet none of them seemed to care.  
“So Sarah darling,” Ben said over the crowd, “Do you approve of Jo and I? You seem so frustrated around us, but I don’t know if it’s just your dynamic.”  
“Jo and I always act like this. We’re just teasing though. No need to worry about anything of course I approve of you guys, if I didn’t you would know.”  
“Well that’s good to know. I was worried; guess I’m still trying to figure everyone out.” Ben said as they continued dancing. A slower song started playing and Ben sighed with relief. At least this was something he could dance to. Looking over he saw Tom holding Jo and whispering quietly to her over the music. Sarah saw the look on his face and decided now was as good a time to tell him as any.  
“Jo loves you very much. I don’t think you have anything to worry about Ben. You could tell her to give up almost everything that makes her unique and she would for you. She would eventually resent you for it if you did, but she would be willing to do it for you.”  
Ben looked stunned. He didn’t expect Jo to change for him. Her uniqueness was why he was so madly in love with her.  
“I would never expect Jo to change Sarah.”  
“Jo likes girls Ben, and she has a huge heart. It’s big enough to love a million people equally and separately until the end of time. If you stifle that part of her, one day she’ll break. I know your plan, don’t worry I’m not going to tell, but you just need to keep that in mind. You’ll need to be okay with all of Jo. With everything she brings with her, and everyone that comes with her as well.”  
The song was ending and Ben released Sarah looking into her eyes. “Thank you. I promise I won’t hold her back or constrain her. I’m glad she has you for a friend because I know someone will always be there to watch out for her.”  
Ben kissed Sarah on the cheek and went to go get a drink before returning to the table. A few moments later a very tired looking Jo came and sat next to him.  
“You okay Ben? You look like you’re miles away inside your brain. Did Sarah say something?” Jo asked opening a bottle of water.  
“No, no, everything is fine, just momentarily dealing with the monsters under the bed. Everything is fine, really.”  
Jo was worried that she was missing an important bit of information, or that she may have done something. Without thinking she let out a large yawn.  
“Sorry, guess I’m just tired and being a worry wart too. I don’t think we’re getting Tom or Bethany out of here anytime soon though. Would you mind if we headed back to the hotel?”  
“Of course not, I’m all danced out myself.”  
“Okay, I’ll go check to see if Sarah wants to head back now or stay with the party animals then I’ll be ready to go.”  
Jo made her way over to her friend and told her the plan. Sarah was also ready to head out. Together they went to tell Tom and Bethany goodbye.  
Tom kissed Jo on the cheek before saying, “Goodnight love, thanks for the dance, I’ll check on you after the Sherlock panel tomorrow.”   
With that Jo and Sarah went back to retrieve Ben so they could head out. Once they were in the car Jo had to struggle to stay awake. Luckily the drive was short and they were back upstairs before she had a chance to fall asleep. Jo stopped in her room to check on Bob before making her way down the hall and entering Sarah’s room.  
“You want me to see you two off in the morning?” Jo asked.  
“Yeah, will probably need your help peeling Bethany out of bed after tonight.”  
“Okay, I’ll set an alarm. See you in the morning then.”  
“Night Jo.”  
Jo went into the joining room where Ben was waiting at the table for her. “Water, medicine, smokes and bed then I take it dear.”  
“You have read my mind.” Jo tested her sugar levels and took her evening medicines. She then lit a cigarette and let her body relax. “Thank you; this is exactly what I needed.” Jo said to Benedict. He was watching her with fondness in his eyes. “What?” She said blushing slightly.  
“Nothing. I could watch you all night. The way you smoke, or bite your lower lip when you get embarrassed. Did you know you chew the inside of your cheek when you’re lost in thought? It’s all very endearing.”  
Jo finished her cigarette and started preparing for bed. She pulled on Ben’s sleep pants and twisted her hair into a high bun. As she set her alarm Ben started getting ready as well. Jo was still breathless at the sight of him naked. It lasted only a moment before he pulled on his own sleep pants.  
Ben stopped her as she started to climb into bed. “I do have to say I am just a bit jealous that I didn’t get a dance this evening. May I have a short dance before bed?” Ben asked holding out his hand for a dance with Jo.  
“Well can’t have you going to bed sad and jealous now can I. But you’ll have to sing to me to get me to dance.” Jo said taking his hand.   
Ben started humming as they danced then sang Can’t Keep it Inside to her. When the written words were over he kept making up lyrics of all the things he would do or say to Jo. By the end of their dance Jo was crying softly.  
“Is my singing that bad?” A worried Ben asked.  
“No, it was stunning and the additional lyrics were so touching. I love you Benedict. Thank you.” Ben kissed away her tears and led her to bed.  
“I meant every word. Now sleep and I’ll hold you until morning.”


	13. Chapter 29: Should Have Stayed in Bed.

The next morning Jo woke with her alarm still being held in Benedict’s arms. She tried to get up without waking him. Every time she moved though Ben would grab her tighter and ask her not to leave him.  
“I’m just going to see everyone off then I’ll be back to bed. We can sleep until lunch if you want, but work calls Benny.” He finally let her loose and she pulled on a tee from the chair to go see everyone off. She entered Sarah’s room to find she was already awake and dressed. Jo raised a finger to her lips nodding to the door then waited for Sarah to join her in the hall. Together they walked down the hall to Jo’s room.   
Once inside Jo called and ordered coffee for everyone while they attempted to quietly wake Bethany. After knocking softly for several minutes Jo finally pounded on the inner door. “Bethany, you better be dressed because this door is unlocked and I’m coming in you hussy.”  
Opening the door she found both Tom and Bethany still very much asleep in the bed. Jo bounded onto the foot of the bed causing them both to sit straight up.  
“Morning slackers,” Jo said loudly knowing they were both probably hung over.  
“Tom, I think you kept my employee out much too late, and Bethany if you don’t get ready right now I’m going to downgrade you to coach for the flight home.”  
“Sorry love, I forgot to set the alarm.” Tom said starting to wake up.  
“You would have slept through the fire alarm. We’ve been knocking and calling out for a while.” Jo kissed his forehead playfully then got up from the bed going over to Bethany. “Do I need to pull your naked ass from this bed or are you moving? There’s coffee next door if Bob and Sarah don’t drink it all before we come back.”  
“I’m awake; I’ll be over in like five minutes. Your employee is totally showing up as a slacker for work today.”  
“Love you Bethy, see you in a few.” Jo went back next door to wait and talk to Sarah and Bob.  
Bob was sitting on the edge of the bed and Jo lay out next to him putting her head in his lap.  
“Hey sexy, I’ve missed you!” She greeted him lovingly.  
“You that nervous about today?” Bob asked laughing.  
“Of course, but you are sexy and I have missed out. Apparently I fall deeply for the geeky and unique guys. Give me brains and wit over spray tan and athletes any day.”  
Bob laughed and ruffled Jo’s hair. “Good to know, if that’s the case I must be a God.”  
“Okay you two. It’s too early in the morning for all this mush.” Sarah said sarcastically into her coffee. “What’s the plan for today anyway?”  
“Well we only have about a fourth of what you had yesterday to sell. I guess once you sell out for the day we should be okay with one or two people at the booth to take custom orders and answer questions.”  
Bethany arrived and they all sat drinking their coffee. When everyone was finished they all wished Jo luck before heading out to the booth.  
Jo disposed of the empty cups before getting ready to head back to Ben. Tom stuck his head in the room and called to Jo before she could leave.  
“Can we talk dear?” he asked still looking sleepy.  
“Sure, what’s up Tom?” Jo answered following him back into his own room and sitting cross legged on the edge of the bed.  
“I’m worried I may have said too much while we were dancing last night. I would feel incredibly daft if I ruined Benny’s surprise.” Tom said sitting next to her.  
“Oh you mean that he wants to propose?” Jo said straight faced causing Tom to flush and look incredibly panicked. “No you said nothing about it.”  
“Then how?”  
“Let’s see, Ben and Bob meeting and whispering. Both of them are being overly sentimental while simultaneously being petrified the other is going to steal me away from them. The fact that Sarah was in the room when Ben and Bob were talking next door, then she talked to Ben while we were dancing. He looked like he was both relieved and scared shitless. Then you suddenly tell me how much he really does fancy me; followed by freaking out that you said too much. Everyone’s body language screams ‘He wants to propose’.”  
“You are quite amazing, but he wanted it to be a surprise so badly.”  
“I don’t know when or how Tom and I promise I will still be surprised and flabbergasted when or if it actually does happen.”  
“Thank you. I promise not to tell him that you know as long as you’re surprised.”  
“I promise, now go back to sleep I’m going to go do the same. Oh and Tom, Ben will need you tomorrow. I’m spending the day with Bob and the girls’ being total dorks. Ben will need someone to smoke with I’m sure.”  
With that Jo go up and left back through her room. She headed down the hall and made sure the Do Not Disturb sign was on Ben’s door before entering through Sarah’s room. Jo took off her tee and quietly crawled back into the bed.  
“Hope you didn’t miss me too much,” she said setting the alarm for noon and snuggling up against Ben. He murmured under his breath something Jo couldn’t make out before pulling her in closer. She put her head on his chest and quickly fell back to sleep. His steady heartbeat lulled her back to sleep.

When the alarm went off at noon Jo immediately realized what she had forgotten before getting back into bed.  
“Ben? Ben are you awake?” Jo said extremely dizzy and hurting from head to toe.  
“Mmmn vaguely awake. Is it noon already?”  
“Ben, I crawled back into bed without taking my medicines, I need my crash bag.”  
Ben sat straight up in the bed, “Where is it Jo?”  
“It’s on the chair under the Wheaton shirt.”  
Ben go up and retrieved the bag and a glass of water for Jo. She checked her sugar and took her medicine before rummaging through the bag for something to eat.   
“Are you okay, do I need to get you something? I’m panicking aren’t I? Bloody Hell, sorry.” A half-awake Ben rambled on.  
“I’m okay, sugar isn’t too low, I mostly just hurt from forgetting my meds. Yes, you are panicking, but I did kind of startle you awake. Come sit with me and make me feel better.” Jo said smiling. She pulled out the container of cookies and offered one to Ben before nibbling on one herself. Within twenty minutes her medicine had begun working and the pain wasn’t so severe.  
Ben continued to watch her like she would need an ambulance at any moment. “Ben, I’m better I promise. I’m not going to combust or need a medic. Let’s start getting ready and pretend like I didn’t wake you in a rush.”  
Ben let out a deep breath and stood from the bed. “I think I need a cig after that ordeal. Care to join me, then maybe a nice hot shower?”  
“Let me think, you naked in hot water, I think I could be convinced to join you Mr. Cumberbatch.” Jo responded and then flushed a little remembering the day before. From the twinkly in his eye Jo could tell that Ben remembered as well. She joined him at the small table for a smoke before seductively stripping from her clothes on the way to the shower. Ben groaned and followed her.  
Once the shower was on Ben gave Jo a quick firm slap on the ass. Jo yelped playfully and jumped into the shower nearly sliding on the wet tiles. Luckily Ben was there to catch her. His lips met hers with desire and heat. Jo loved the feel of his mouth on her own. His fully needy lips commanded hers to open and allow his tongue entry to her mouth. Jo ran her hands through Ben’s thick wet curls and ran her fingers over his scalp.  
After what seemed like an eternity together locked in passion they finally pulled apart. “Ben we only have a little over an hour to shower and get ready. Why can’t we just skip this and spend the day tangled in the sheets?”  
“Because Mark would hunt us both down and find a way to kill off Sherlock.”  
“Then millions of fan girls would burn me at the stake.”  
“This is probably true dear.”  
“Well then, best focus on getting ready and we can continue our heated interludes under the sheets when the panel is over.”   
Ben clearly pouted even though he knew she was probably right. The two quickly showered since the temptation to skip the panel grew with each naked minute. Once they were finished Jo dried off and went into the room to get dressed. “I have no idea what to wear today. Seriously don’t feel like getting all fancy.”   
“Here, wear your dress shirt and my waistcoat, put on the pair of jeans that hug your ass, and you will look so fucking sexy.”  
“That works well, thanks Ben. You have conserved my brain power with your magnificent fashion sense. What are you wearing?” Jo asked taking his light grey plaid vest from the closet.  
“My blue Pink Floyd shirt and some jeans, unless you have a sexy dress you want to loan me.” Ben said smiling.  
“You should totally throw off your fan-girls. They are expecting you to be wearing blue, I think I have a red and white men’s baseball jersey in the closet.”  
Ben grabbed it and noticed the number 21 on the back. There was no team logo however and he looked at Jo.  
“Lay it out on the bed and I’ll show you.” Ben did and Jo pulled out her sonic screwdriver with the UV light. She turned off the room lights and slowly moved the beam of light over the shirt. The UV caused the name Sherlock to appear at the top of the shirt. The number 21 turned into 221B and the name Bakerstreet Ballers appeared below it. Ben started laughing while looked at Jo.  
“What, bowling shirts looks dorky, so I bowl in this. When the black light hits it everything lights up.”  
“I Love it, you are right, no one will expect me in this.”  
They finished getting ready then headed down to the talent entrance for Hall H. Jo hung back a little so it didn’t look like she was with Benedict. She took a deep breath as they were all announced for the panel. Jo sat in between Mark and Martin towards the middle of the table. Ben was next to Martin so he wasn’t too far away.  
Jo was glad that most if not all the questions today would be directed elsewhere. She sat and smiled as questions were tossed back and forth between Ben, Martin, Mark, and Steven Moffatt. Eventually a fan finally asked how Sherlock actually survived and Mark sent the question to Jo.  
“Well that’s easy. Sherlock is actually dead and all this is in the delusional mind of Watson. Next season we’ll follow his mental break down and discover he’s been in an institution for six years. All the past two seasons has been nothing but a massive dream.”  
The crowd went silent and Mark added,” Shit I should have thought of that.”  
Jo quickly added, “I’m just joking or at least I was joking, we love you Mark, don’t kill Sherlock.”  
“Series finale right there. Jo spoils it.” Ben added laughing.  
“Oh no, all these people aren’t going to flog me; if Sherlock dies it is totally Mark Gatiss’ fault.” Jo said pointing.  
The rest of the panel Jo only gave humorous answers that were clearly meant in jest. Now she strongly worried that Mark would take her suggestion to heart. The world would surly hate her forever.  
As soon as the panel was over Jo was quite relieved. In the green room she found Mark talking to Steven in the corner. She approached the two men and gave Mark a friendly slap on the back.  
“Sir if you decide to use my latest suggestion please feel free to leave me out of the media backlash.” Jo said smiling.  
“It was a phenomenal plot twist, but I tend to agree that a world’s worth of screaming women will show up and flay us before burning us in effigy.” Mark gave Jo a tight hug before continuing, “We have about two weeks before we start doing planning for the next series. Should we invite you for this year?”  
“As long as you promise we aren’t going to be killing off our two main characters I would love to be involved again.”  
“Okay dear, I’ll have legal draw up papers and send them to you before we begin.”  
Jo shook hands with Steven and gave Mark another firm hug before going to find Martin and Ben. The two were standing off to the side speaking quietly to one another. Jo figured Ben was discussing his secret plans with yet another group of friends. She hung back a moment before approaching to tell the men it was good to see them again.   
“That was long and exhausting. I think I am going to go sleep off the fear of being flogged by fans. Martin, give Amanda my love would you?” Then Jo turned and headed out of the hall making her way back to her hotel room. She checked in with Bob to see how the booth was doing and ordered some lunch while she waited for a response.  
~Almost completely sold out. Things are a little slow right now, so I sent the girls off. Dinner tonight?  
~Dinner sounds lovely, see you after while.  
Jo sat and waited for the lunch to come and rummaged through Bob’s things. Without thinking she started cleaning and organizing her husband’s things. There was a knock at the door and Jo went to answer it, she thought it was her lunch, but was surprised to see Ben standing in the hall instead. Jo stood to the side to let him in the room.  
“I went to the room and you weren’t there. I got worried when Sarah said you hadn’t come through,” Ben said standing next to the door.  
“I didn’t know how long press would keep you. I stopped in here to order lunch and pick up some. That and I figured I could be in here and distress from the panel until you got back.”  
“You aren’t legitimately worried about the fans’ reaction are you? I’m sure they know you weren’t being serious.”  
Jo continued pacing around the room. She opened the door to retrieve her lunch before continuing.  
“Yes, I may have been joking, but did you see the look on Mark’s face? He’s seriously thinking about it. I’m half tempted not to give that man any more suggestions.”  
Ben walked over and hugged Jo tightly. “Shush now, you will make yourself sick with worry. Don’t let one comment ruin the rest of your day. These things happen in the business; you can’t let them crush your spirit.” Benedict held her close and kissed the top of her head. He knew she had come to her own room so she could hide, but he didn’t want her to worry. There was a light knock on the inner room door and Jo called out to come in. Tom peered in and saw the look on Jo’s face. She was practically near tears.  
“Ben is right darling. You have to put on a tough shell sometimes and not let things get to you. The pleasure of the world is a fickle thing, not everyone can be satisfied. You are surrounded by people who love you and know what your intentions were. That’s all that matters.”  
“I know you are both right, I just worry. I’m not used to tuning out the negative comments. I’m sure twitter and Facebook have already exploded.”  
“So spin it in your favor. Get on twitter and ask your followers to petition Mark to save Sherlock… pass on the blame dear, be on the side of the fandom.” Ben suggested.  
“Benedict Cumbersnatch you sir are a genius.” Jo said instantly more upbeat. She pulled out her phone and did exactly that. “Why I didn’t think of that I’ll never know… must be because I’m being so fucking emo.”  
Ben kissed her and Tom smiled relieved to see Jo smile again. “Let’s go back down the hall now I guess. Tom, care for a smoke and a stupid crazy dance party?” Jo asked grinning.  
“I could use a smoke, but I’ll leave the two of you to the dancing. My body is still sore from last night and this morning.”  
Ben grabbed Jo’s tray and the three headed down the hall into the smoking room. Tom sat in the chair leaving the table for Jo and Ben. They smoked and chatted lazily for half an hour until Tom said he needed to get back down before Bethany work up. Jo hugged him and thanked him again. Once Tom had left Jo finally ate some of her lunch, it was only quarter to five but she was already exhausted. She suddenly remembered her dinner date with Bob and she turned to Ben.  
“Bob wanted to do a dinner date tonight. You don’t mind do you?”  
“Of course not, I can’t hog you all for myself now can I? But you did promise me sexy times after the panel.”  
“Well then you better take me to bed, we only have three hours left before dinner and I won’t be called a promise breaker.”  
Benedict lifted her from her seat and carried her over to the bed. He slowly started unbuttoning her shirt and kissing her passionately. They were interrupted by the sound of Jo’s phone ringing as Ben pushed her shirt from her body. Jo ignored it and let it roll to voicemail. Immediately it began to ring again.  
Jo sighed and went to retrieve her phone, missing the call again. As she noticed Bob’s number in the missed calls the phone began ringing yet again. Jo answered slightly worried. “Hey what’s up baby?” Jo said, her face falling as the response from the phone was not that of her husband.  
“Yes, where are you going? I’ll send someone down and meet you,” Jo paused. “Thank you, if you can keep security at the table until we arrive please, someone will be right down.” Jo hung up the phone and screamed for Sarah. Ben still sat on the bed not knowing what was happening.  
Sarah entered the room groggy and half asleep. “You’re half naked Jo, what’s going on, why the yelling?”  
“Bob passed out at the booth and hit his head pretty hard. The paramedics are still trying to get him stabilized. They’re taking him to the hospital. I need you to get to the booth and get the money box and tip jar.”  
Ben stood up collecting his things and Sarah quickly grabbed her things and headed downstairs. Ben quickly texted Tom.  
~ Bob took a spill at the booth and is going to hospital. Taking Jo, Sarah is heading to booth. Will you check in with her in a bit?  
~Sure thing let me know what all I can help with. I’ll let Bethany know.  
Jo re-buttoned her shirt with shaky hands and prepared to leave. Ben called for a car and the two headed down to wait. Once they were on the way to the hospital Jo was a nervous wreck. She fidgeted with her phone and sent Sarah a text.  
~ Once things close for the day can you see if Bethany and Tom could help pack everything up? I don’t know how long this will keep me away, I’m sorry.  
~ Don’t be sorry, we’ll get everything broken down and packed. When you get a room number have Ben text and we’ll join you when we’ve finished.  
The car pulled up to the hospital and Jo practically ran to the information desk. “Bob Martinson, I’m his wife.”  
“Yes Ma’am I’ll call someone out for your. Only, um, one of you can go back at a time however.” She blushed seeing Benedict before continuing. “If you would like Mr. Cumberbatch we can arrange a private waiting area so you aren’t bothered.”  
“That would be lovely. Greatly appreciate it.” Benedict responded smiling.  
Just then a doctor came out to speak to Jo. He nodded hello at Benedict before asking if Jo minded speaking here of if she would rather speak privately.  
“Benedict is a close family friend, how is my husband?”  
“We are stitching up the cut on his head. Apparently, he hit the edge of the table when he fainted. The paramedics managed to keep him from fainting in the ambulance. We’re going a blood panel to see what may have caused it. So far it just seems like exhaustion, but we want to make sure.”  
“When can I see him?” Jo asked.  
“If you both want to follow me, I will take you to a private waiting room. When we have him cleaned up a little I will come back and get you.”  
“Thank you doctor,” Ben said. Jo was crying now still worried and Ben knew in this every public setting she would only be more upset if he tried to comfort her. Ben helped lead Jo to the waiting room. All they could do now was wait.


	14. Chapter 30: One Last Day

At five am on Sunday morning Jo, Ben and Bob returned to the hotel. All three were extremely tired and ready for bed. Jo was just relieved that Bob wasn’t too sick. Apparently he fainted because of dehydration. Eight stitches later he was getting fussed at by a very worried Jo for not letting her know he had been sick.  
“It was just a stomach bug Jo. It’s a common thing to get at cons. I didn’t think I needed to worry you about it. Apparently I just need to rest and drink more fluids.” Bob said trying to ease her mind.  
Ben leaned over when they got off the elevator and kissed Jo softly on the forehead. “It’s late, let’s all go get some rest and we can continue the debate over when to worry loved ones later. I’m sure the pretty gash on Bob’s forehead has taught him to take better care of himself.” Ben walked them both to their room before continuing down the hall.  
Jo opened the door and started preparing to sleep. Bob continued to apologize for the scare and he promised Jo that the next time he would inform her immediately when his bowels exploded. This finally caused Jo to relax a bit and laugh at her husband. Soon they were both in bed and asleep.  
The next morning the room was filled with visitors coming to check on Bob. Their plane was scheduled to leave at 9 pm. Jo was glad for the fact that everyone had helped break down the booth the night before. By noon most of the room had cleared out. Sarah and Bethany went to walk around the con after Jo insisted they at least have one day for fun. Tom headed out shortly afterwards telling Jo to call if she needed anything. Soon they only people in the room were Bob, Ben and Jo.  
“I really wish the two of you would go and have some fun,” Bob said from the bed. “I’m just going to sleep all day anyway, so there isn’t a reason for the two of you to miss out on the fun.”  
“What kind of wife would I be if I leave you here alone while you’re sick?” Jo asked half mocking.  
“You are going to hover over me and wait on me hand and foot once we’re home I’m sure. At least give me today to sleep before nurse Jo takes over.” Bob said smiling at his wife.  
“Fine, but I’ll check in on you throughout the day. I’ll only go if you promise to call if you need me.” Jo said giving Bob a stern look.  
“I promise, now go so I can get some sleep.” Jo leaned down and kissed him before she and Ben headed out of the room to allow Bob some much needed rest.  
“So my darling Jo, since we are being forced to pretend everything is fine with Bob, what shall we do today to pass the time?” Ben asked as they walked back down the hall to his room.  
“I propose we eat something then lounge around in bed until we have to pack and head to the airport. This week has been unnerving to say the very least, and I could use a calm quiet lazy day.” Jo responded before collapsing into the lounge chair.  
“Very well then darling, I accept your proposal. What shall we order for lunch?” Ben replied smiling.  
“Cheeseburgers and Key Lime Pie! Comfort foods are much needed today I think.” Jo smiled from her chair. Ben gave her a questioning look. “What? If you’re worried about your manly figure I’m sure I can help you work off the calories later. The other option would be for you to do planks on the floor while I use you for a chair.” Jo laughed. “Either way, I promise you the food won’t end up going to your hips.”  
Ben walked over to where Jo was sitting and lifted her from the chair. She laughed hysterically as Ben used her body as a giant weight bar for arm curls. After raising her five or six times he tossed her onto the bed. Jo was still laughing as she rolled onto her side and attempted to sit up.  
“Where do you think you’re going? I’m not done working out yet. Do you know how many hours I’ll need to run to work off lunch? I think a mandatory tickle fight should be a good substitution.” Ben said reaching over to tickle Jo.  
Jo squealed and tried to wriggle out of Ben’s reach but she failed miserably. Finally she gave in and began trying to catch Ben before he could tickle her again. The two spent a good twenty minutes rolling around the bed acting like carefree children. Without realizing it, somehow they ended up teetering on the edge of the bed. Jo went to tickle Ben and he rolled off the bed and landed on the floor with a thump. The loss of Ben in the bed threw Jo off balance and she ended up rolling off and nearly landed on top on him on the floor. The two laid there in a fit of laughter for several moments before Ben finally rolled over and hugged Jo calmly.  
As they regained their composure Ben whispered to Jo, “I love you so much more than you will ever know Jo darling.”  
“I love you too silly man. Now that we are both exhausted from our tickling escapades can I have my pie now?”  
“I suppose we can eat, but we’ll have to work the pie off later.” Ben said standing and walking over to call room service. Jo managed to pick herself up from the floor, only realizing once she stood that her ribs were on fire from their trieste. She sat on the edge of the bed and waited for the pain to subside. Ben finished ordering and sat down next to her with a worried look on his face.  
“I do believe you may have won the tickle war dear.” Jo said with a smirk.  
“I think it was a tie. That fall was not kind on my back; I’m simply trying not to be an old man.” Ben said frowning.  
“So glad then that we’re planning on just being lazy today. Guess we aren’t as young as we act anymore,” Jo said and nudged him gently in the arm.  
“Sometimes a slow lazy day can be just as rejuvenating as acting younger. The bonus is that with ages comes experience, and less awkward love making.” Ben said kissing Jo passionately. His hands encompassed her face as he slowly leaned her back onto the bed. Ben took his time as he kissed her, letting their lips linger together unrushed. Jo reached up and lazily ran her fingers through Ben’s hair and down his neck. He took in a gasp of breath before moving his kiss to her cheek and down to her collar bone. Ben ran a finger across Jo’s face and stared into her eyes. His were currently the color of the sky after a summer rain. A deep grey blue speckled with a deep hazel.  
They remained on the bed looking at each other lovingly and exchanging gentle kisses until their lunch arrived. As ben brought the food over to the table Jo took a moment to check on Bob. She sent a quick text to ease her own worry.  
~ I’m eating lunch, hope you are remembering to drink plenty of fluids. Mountain Dew doesn’t count on that either. Let me know if I need to come back down there.  
Seconds later Jo received a response.  
~I am drinking plenty of Gatorade. Sleep is helping. I should be fine until it’s time to head out. Stop worrying so much and enjoy your afternoon.  
“How’s he doing?” Ben asked as Jo sent back a message telling Bob she would be down in plenty of time to get ready.  
“He’s sleeping and drinking plenty of fluids so I’m less worried about him,” Jo said opening the lid to her lunch. As they started eating Ben’s phone chirped in her pocket. Pulling it out he smiled at the text.  
“Do you feel up to a little company? Your brother is in desperate need for a ciggy.”  
“Only if he doesn’t think we’re being rude when we kick him out after lunch. I have a feeling we’ll be working off this fabulous pie.” Jo said taking a small sample of her slice. She seductively licked the sweet tangy morsel from the fork.  
“We may not make it through lunch if you keep that up dear.” Ben said as he sent a reply to Tom. Moments later there was a knock at the door. Ben went to answer it and let Tom in. The two men walked back to the table smiling.  
“I didn’t realize you were eating. I don’t want to be rude and smoke while you dine.” Tom said sitting at the end of the table.  
“It won’t bother me any and I was planning on a nap when we finished eating so now is probably the best time anyway.” Jo said sticking a fry into her mouth.  
“As long as you really don’t mind,” Tom said eyeing Jo’s Key lime pie with a mischievous grin.  
“Thomas William Hiddleston if you even think about touching my pie I will stab you in the hand with my fork. Eat my fries, but leave my pie alone mister.” Jo said in a serious tone. Ben held back a chuckle as Tom held up his hands in surrender.  
The three sat and ate. Tome picked at Jo’s fries as she very daintily picked apart her cheeseburger. Both men watched and smiled as she neatly at it with a fork and knife. As she was finishing she finally noticed them staring.  
“Years of braces, it’s a habit. Please refrain from using the terms ‘girly’ or ‘dainty’” Jo said wiping her mouth.  
“But you even hold out your pinkies when you’re cutting. Very toff deary.” Tom said laughing.  
“I’m going to toff you right upside the head if you don’t stop teasing me brother.” Jo said taking a large undainty bite of her pie. Both men laughed at her lovingly. Jo instantly regretted the large bite and she made a face as the tartness caused her cheeks to pucker. She put her fork on the plate and reached for her pack of cigarettes instead. Tom offered to light it for her as Ben went to get his pack from his jacket pocket. Jo suppressed a yawn as they smoked and talked. Now that she had eaten Jo really was getting a bit tired.  
Looking at her phone Jo was relieved to see that it wasn’t even two yet. She should have plenty of time for a short nap, lazy sex with Ben, and time to get ready to fly home. Tom noticed Jo looking at her phone and he politely finished his cigarette.  
“Well thank you for the smoke and chips, but I should let you get to your nap before you fall asleep at the table.” Tom said standing. He gave Jo a quick kiss on the forehead before she stood to give him a hug goodbye.  
“Don’t be a stranger, next time you have a break you should come for a visit. Rachel would love you so much.” Jo said as they walked Tom to the door.  
“Deal, and I’ll even bring you a tart.” Tom said smiling before heading out.  
Ben looked up at Jo once Tom had left and asked, “So was that an act for Tom because if so you should definitely get into acting dear.”  
Jo smiled moving to the bed and started to undress. “I can’t act that well, but I’m sure a quick nap will fix that problem.” She said as she sank lazily into the bed.  
Ben crossed the room and quickly undressed so he could join Jo. He could tell she was tired but he also picked up on the fact that she desperately wanted to spend time with him. Testing his theory he sat on the edge of the bed and leaned down to kiss Jo. The minute their lips touched it felt like a spark was set free into the room around them. Their mouths began a heated war with one another and Ben pulled Jo closer to him. Her hands found his neck and her fingers curled up into his hair.  
Without realizing it Bed gently managed to lean Jo back into a reclining position. He laid over her effortlessly. Slowly their kiss became less heated and they pulled apart finally stopping for air.  
“So do you still want that nap first?” He asked running his fingers through Jo’s hair.  
“Humm, it does sound tempting to still take a nap, but you make have convinced me to stay awake for a while.” Jo said grinning up at Ben. She reached up and entwined her fingers into Ben’s hair and then pulled him down for another kiss. Their lips locked again and the fire started burning around them.  
Ben rolled onto his side and Jo followed leaning into him and straddling her leg over his hips. Hands and legs started twining together slowly as the two maneuvered into position. When they finally finished Ben was on his back on the bed and Jo was mounted atop him. Their lips never parted and their bodies were only separated by the thin fabric of their underthings.   
Ben reached up and undid the clasps of Jo’s bra sliding it off her shoulders and throwing it over the side of the bed. His fingers started lazily tracing the curves of Jo’s breasts and she moaned into his mouth.  
With a free hand Jo reached between her legs and freed Ben’s engorged cock from inside his boxers. She then pulled her own panties to the side making way for him to enter her. With a slight shifting of her hips Jo managed to line Ben’s cock up with the wet folds of her entrance and she sank down around him. As soon as he was enveloped by the warm walls of Jo’s tight pussy Ben took in a gasp of air finally causing their lips to part.  
“Damn Jo, you feel so good around me,” Ben managed to hiss out.  
Jo smiled sweetly and leaned back slightly. She was in charge now and Jo had every intention of make his last as long as possible. Slowly she rocked her hips forward and allowed the shaft to be completely enveloped inside her before she rocked back drawing it out to the tip. Ben’s head fell back against the bed from the sensation.  
Jo stopped her penetrations to keep Ben from going over the edge. As soon as she stopped Ben moved his hands from around Jo’s ass and began running his fingers over her thighs. Jo quivered from the feel of his long fingers over the inside of her hot sensitive skin. The burning in her core grew and her breath quickened as his fingers found her clit. Jo’s orgasm built deep inside her and she let out a soft moan. Once Jo neared her own orgasm Ben stopped his hands, allowing Jo time to refocus just as she had done to him. Together they did this game back and forth, each one taking the other to the very edge of an orgasm before stopping and switching turns.  
After some time Jo finally spoke to Ben. Their bodies both covered in sweat.  
“Ben I don’t want to wait any longer. I am so close and so tired,” Jo started before bucking her hips forward quickly onto Ben’s now throbbing cock. Jo quickened her pace and soon they were both nearing release. Ben resumed his work to Jo’s sensitive clit and together they reached orgasm. Ben grunted and fell back into the bed as his orgasm filled Jo. Her own orgasm was carrying her into oblivion. Jo cried out and arched her back. Her chest heaved and the room began spinning and Jo’s breath came in spurts.  
Ben sat back up in the bed sitting up on his elbows.  
“Jo darling you have to breathe. Slowly, breathe…” Ben coached Jo back down from her orgasm keeping her conscious as he did so.  
As soon as Jo regained her senses Ben lifted her up and sat her next to him on the bed. “Do you think your legs will hold you steady for a shower or do you wish to just pull on some clean pants and nap?” Ben asked lovingly moving Jo’s hair from her face.  
“I think I would much rather lay with you at this point.” Jo said reaching for her phone. Glancing down she noticed it was only four thirty. Setting an alarm for six she crawled over on the bed close to where Ben was seated. He took her hand, holding it on the bed.  
“Very well then, I will hold you while you sleep, then when you wake up I will help you pack and shower.” Ben knelt down on the bed so he could lift Jo and place her at the head of the bed. Jo giggled as he lowered her down onto her pillow. After Jo was situated Ben climbed into the bed next to her.   
“What do you have scheduled after this?” Jo asked leaning her head against Ben’s chest and settling in for her nap.  
“I have two weeks of filming in London then I have an official holiday. I’m hoping to sneak over here to spend time with all of you. Maybe we can have another of those famous corset parties.” Ben replied wrapping his arms around Jo and holding her gently.  
“I would love that actually. You boys could actually game this time.” Jo said with laughter in her voice. She was starting to drift off to sleep.  
“Tell me, of your newly acquired friends who would you want to game with the most?” Ben whispered.  
“That’s easy, and it’s every gamer’s dream: Felicia Day, Wil Wheaton, David Tennant, John Barrowman, Tom and Chris Hardwick. I would still make them all stick to the clothing rules, even if they were famous. I think the best theme would be Corsets and Kilts, it wouldn’t matter which one they were in, but they would have to be in one to play.” Jo started rambling and trailing off… “That would be an epic party.” She finished with a small sigh. Little did she know, Ben was hanging on her every word.  
As Jo slept in the bed Ben held her and began to mentally plan Jo’s dream party.

At four thirty the alarm sounded and Jo buried her face in Ben’s chest. “I don’t want it to be time to go yet.” She mumbled.  
“I know, but I will see you again soon. Now let’s get showered and back down to Bob.”  
Jo reluctantly stood from the bed and headed in to start the shower. There would be no time for lingering sex in the shower and that only worsened Jo’s mood. After washing and dressing Jo began to collect all of her things from Ben’s room. When the room was again packed away into suitcases Jo sat at the table for a final smoke before she had to return to her own room.  
“Ben, I know these goodbyes are a fact of life with us, but it still doesn’t make them any easier. I don’t want to be separated again in different time zones. If it weren’t for our families here I would pack Rachel, Bob and me up right now and move to London.” Jo realized she was rambling and she stopped to look up at Ben.  
He had sat on the edge of the bed completely overtaken by her words. He had hoped Jo had felt this way and hearing it made him grin like a school boy.  
“Well there is nothing keeping me grounded in London dear. My family travels often, and my flat is just a place to sleep between travel and filming. It doesn’t feel like home if you aren’t there with me. For now let’s just get through the next two weeks and see where life takes us from there.” Ben stood and closed the distance between he and Jo. Once he was directly in front of her he knelt down. Jo’s heart stopped, and then she realized he was only getting a better angle to kiss her. The kiss was lovely, but Jo was a little disappointed for jumping to conclusions.  
Ben stood and helped Jo collect her things. They crossed into the joining room before walking out into the hall. Jo opened her door to check on Bob and to make sure he was descent before letting Ben into the room. Silently Ben placed her bags down next to the door and gave Jo a passionate kiss goodbye.  
“Goodbye dear, I love you with all of my heart.” Ben whispered when their lips parted.  
“Call me when you land in London, I don’t care what time it is.” Jo responded. She looked up at Ben to see that his eyes were starting to mist over. The sky grey hue from earlier had begun to change into an earthen puddle of mud with silver specks. Jo blinked away her own tears and smiled up at Ben. “You realize you will never be able to hide your feeling from me. Your eyes will always give you away.” Jo said wiping away a tear from his cheek before continuing, “It is one of the amazing things I love about you Benedict. I will see you in two weeks and we’ll still talk when we can until then.”  
Jo gave Ben a final kiss before he turned to leave the room. “Two weeks it is then,” he called from the hall. “Then we’ll have one epic party.” Ben finished as he continued walking to his room, leaving Jo to wonder if he was referencing their talk from earlier.  
Jo returned to her room, packed the remaining things into her bags, and finally woke up Bob. He was still slightly feverish so she made sure he ate something before taking more medications.   
Once everything was done and Bob had showered and dressed, Jo finally took a minute to sit. She let out a deep breath and prepared her mind for the task of returning home to a life of double personas and lots of work.


	15. Chapter 31: What is normal?

Returning home Jo immersed herself in work to make the time go faster. Her auctions of the Nerd HQ soaps were about to close and Tom and Ben’s soaps were well in the lead. Each bar currently had bids around the $10,000 mark. Even if the bids didn’t increase it looked as if Jo’s Soap Salon would be making a donation of around $50,000 to charities. Even the sharpie had a few thousand dollars on the auction.  
As Jo finished putting the final touches on the Geek & Sundry order her phone rang. She smiled seeing it was Ben before she answered.  
“You’ve reached Jo, where patience is not our specialty,” She spoke into the phone.  
“You only have one more week before I visit. I would hope you could at least wait that long.” Ben laughed.  
“Wait a second, isn’t it like three in the morning over there? Are you up early or just heading to bed?” Jo asked worried.  
“I’m just getting in. We had a night shoot; I wanted to call before I went to bed since I knew you would be awake darling.” Ben said the exhaustion evident in his voice.  
“I never want to turn down a chance to talk to you Ben, but you sound like you’re about ready to pass out. You should really get some rest so you don’t get sick.”  
“I’m fine; I just wanted to hear your voice. That and to have you start working on something for me.”  
“What do you need my help with?” Jo asked with humor in her voice.  
“I need you to start getting all your closest friends together for an epic party. When I get into town we’ll be staying at a rental house in a gated community. I just need you to make sure everyone has the evening off.” Ben said pausing. “And I want to use the corset and kilt idea. I happen to think you look spectacular in a corset.”  
“Now what are you planning Ben? You keep saying we’re and you aren’t very good at the entire keeping a secret aspect of things. If I weren’t a good sport I would totally use your tired state to get you to spill the beans,” Jo paused for a moment before continuing. “I’ll get everyone gathered up and ready for a party. Send me the address and I will make sure they all know to come and what to wear. You go to bed and get some sleep. Bob is finally getting better, and I don’t need you getting sick next.” Jo finished.  
“I could just tell you the plan if you really wanted to know, but if I did tell you then it wouldn’t be a surprise and I wouldn’t get to see your face light up when it all comes together.” Ben started rambling and his voice got quieter as he went along.  
“Ben dear, you’re falling asleep on the phone. Don’t ruin the surprise; I can wait one more week. I love you and will talk to you when you wake up.” Jo told him lovingly.  
“Okay, I love you too my Josephine. Enjoy the rest of your day love, and I will talk to you more later.”   
Jo hung up after telling Ben goodbye. She really did love him so much, enough that she was willing to let it slide that he called her Josephine. Before getting back to work she took some time to text her friends to invite them to the party. She let them all know an address would follow and they day of the party, but that it would be well worth the hassle.   
Once the texts were sent she continued working until it was time to get Rachel from school. Another day had flown by and Jo was glad she had something exciting to plan over the next few days.  
That evening Jo decided to take her family out to dinner since Bob was up to it again. It was relaxing to just be normal for a day. Bob and Rachel joked over dinner and Jo took in every minute of their happiness. Now that her company had taken off and she was starting to be known for her work on Sherlock times like there were becoming less and less attainable.  
After dinner everyone headed back to the house and Jo enjoyed the mundane tasks of simply being a wife and mother. That evening she spent extra time reading to Rachel before Jo put her to bed.   
“Are you ready for some lazy porch time?” Jo asked Bob when the house became quiet.  
“An evening pretending we’re unknown normal people? I would love to sit with you.” Bob responded and grabbed a dew from the fridge.  
“I love your sarcasm, you wonderful dork.” Jo said as they walked out onto the front porch.  
Jo sat in the large wooden swing and lit a cigarette.   
“I’m being serious. I figure you have a few more months of helping on Sherlock and mingling with the famous crowds before you become a household name.”  
“You’re probably right, but we’ll find a way to remain normal for Rachel’s sake,” Jo said as she smoked. They sat quietly for a while before Jo continued. “Ben called during the day today. Apparently he is planning something and he wants us all to have a game night at his rental when he gets in next week.” She explained to Bob.  
“Could be fun, and a nice change of scenery.” Bob said trying not to look at Jo while he talked.  
“Do you know something you aren’t sharing?” Jo asked.  
“There may be, but I promised not to share. Trust me though; you will be pleased by it I think.” Bob said looking back at Jo.  
She dropped the subject and they sat taking in the evening together. At around midnight Bob finally stood to head back into the house.  
“I’m getting ready to head to bed. Would you care to come and join me?” Bob asked reaching his hand out to help Jo up and lead her into the house.  
“Bed seems like a good idea. I assume normal people go to bed before two in the morning.” Jo teased yawning.  
“No, you are the only one who stays up until two am to talk to your British boyfriend.” Bob teased back. Jo ignored him and they got ready for bed. Another day was finally over.


	16. Chapter 32:Nothing Compares to a Mother's Worry

The following Saturday was a busy one for Jo. She woke up early and began the normal cleaning of the day, kissing Bob goodbye as he headed off to work.  
“I’ll see you tonight for the party; don’t forget it’s corsets or kilts!” Jo said as Bob left the house.  
“I won’t forget. Have fun today.” Bob said. After all the house work was finished Jo packed Rachel into the car and started towards her parents’ house. As she pulled into the driveway her phone chirped.  
~Just landed in Atlanta, our plane should be at the small airport by two. Will call you when the plane lands.  
~Again with the plurals, will see you and your multiple personalities when you get here.  
Inside Lynda already had coffee fixed and she was waiting at the table for her daughter to arrive. Jo got Rachel situated before joining her mother at the table. “Morning mom, everything okay?” Jo asked sitting down with her coffee in hand.  
“Mostly, I’m worried you may be setting yourself up for problems.” Lynda said in a concerned tone.  
“Problems? What are you talking about?”  
“Jo I may be getting old, but I still know my own daughter. Benedict has been visiting a good deal over the past year, even when you aren’t working. I have seen the way you look at him and the way he looks back at you. I just worry that all of your new experiences may cloud your judgment and lead you to do something you may regret.” Lynda said frowning.  
Jo took a long sip of her coffee while her brain worked out a response. She lit a cigarette before responding to her mother.   
“Mom; Ben, Bob, and I are all friends. He comes to visit and see all of us. I don’t think anything is going to happen that would put my marriage to Bob in jeopardy. Benedict likes hanging out with families because it is so hard to have one of his own. When he is in London he spends a great deal of time with Martin, Amanda and their kids. Ben desperately wants to settle down and have kids, but it seems like women are only interested in him for either his money or the fame and recognition. Yes I admit I have grown fond of Ben over the past year, but it is in a family brotherly way.”  
She took a drag of her cigarette and continued, “I had the biggest crush on him when I went to London that first time, but since I have had time to get to know Ben I see him more like a cousin. He is just a normal person, who misses being able to just hang out.” Jo paused finishing her cigarette and snuffing it out. Jo watched her mother and waited for a response. After a moment the woman spoke.  
“I am glad to know you have your head on straight. I just wanted you to be aware of how it may look to others who don’t realize that your relationship may simply be platonic. I trust that you’re not going to do anything to compromise your marriage, but you may want to take better care with the puppy dog eyes.” Lynda said frowning at her daughter.  
“I promise to contain the adoration in my corneal spheres.” Jo said laughing and trying to change the subject.  
“Now that we have that out of that way, what are the plans for you and Bob today?” Lynda asked with a suspicious look in her eye.  
“Awkward,” Jo started. “Turns out Ben will be in town around two. Bob and I were going to join everyone for a game night later. As far as I know there will be about eight of us there, so there will be plenty of people to keep an eye on me.” Jo confessed to her mother.  
Lynda rolled her eyes at her daughter’s sarcasm. “Fine then, I’ll let it go… I don’t want to go from cool mom to naggy mom.”  
“You’re still cool mom even if you do tend to worry too much. I already have my list done whenever you want to go shopping.” Jo said trying to move the day along. Lynda stood from the table going to get a pen and pad to start her list. Jo thought it would probably be a good idea to text Bob and Ben to give them a heads up.  
~Mom is having a weird day. She thinks I am putting our marriage in jeopardy by spending too much time with Ben. Don’t know if we will have a sitter tonight yet or not.  
Jo hit send just as her mother returned to the table. The look on Lynda’s face only furthered Jo’s suspicions about the evening.  
“Don’t worry mom, I’m texting Bob not Ben.” Jo said beginning to get frustrated about the entire situation.  
“I didn’t say a thing,” Her mother responded.  
“No, but the look you are giving me says a thousand times more. If you would really us rather not go tonight just tell me and I can take Rachel back home. I’m a little frustrated that we can’t move past this today even after I have assured you that there was nothing to worry about.” Jo said, her anger starting to show in her voice.  
“No, you kids should still go and have fun, I just worry about appearances.”  
The rest of the day was spent with a weird lingering tension between Jo and her mother. Once they returned from shopping Kit pulled Jo aside to try and figure out what was going on.  
“Jo, what’s going on between you and your mother? You two have been about ready to fight all day.” Jo’s father asked concerned.  
“Mom thinks that I’m fucking Benedict because we have become friends. I assured her there was nothing to worry about, and that Ben was friends with both Bob and me. I’m just getting frustrated because she won’t drop it and she keeps giving me disapproving looks.” Jo said trying not to take her frustrations out on her father.  
“I know your mother tends to get stuck on worries, she may be frustrating but she is just trying to look out for your. I’ll talk to her, just try and let it go so the rest of your day isn’t ruined and before you say something you’ll regret. We do love you Jo and are trying to adjust to your new level of infamy along with you. It scares us because we don’t have all the answers for all the new things happened in your life. Your mom has always been your confidant, and she is worried that she will lose that the more famous you become. Try to cut her a little slack when it comes across as nagging mother.” Kit said calmly to his daughter.  
“Thanks dad, I love you guys too, and nothing will ever change that. I’ll try to give mom a break.”  
When Jo finally got a minute to herself she finally got around to texting Ben.  
~Mom is having a weird day. She is concerned about our “puppy dog eyes” towards each other. I’m not sure I will be at the party tonight yet or not.  
The rest of the day was spent much like any other Saturday. Jo helped her mother around the house and Rachel sat with her nose buried in a book. By the time Jo and Lynda started dinner the air between them seemed to calm a bit. Bob got off work early and stopped by on his way home to get a feel for how the evening would go. During dinner the adults sat at the table ate while trying to avoid the tension.  
“If you aren’t feeling up for having Rachel stay the night this evening I can watch her for you.” Bob said to both Jo and Lynda.  
“I’m up for it, but I just don’t know if it is a good idea for Jo.” The woman responded.  
“Fine, she can come home with us then and I’ll call my friends to move the party to our house. Or I can stay home with Rachel and Bob can go.” Jo said tersely.  
Kit finally unable to take the bickering any longer finally spoke up. “Jo are you sleeping with Benedict?” he asked.  
“No!”  
“Bob do you have an issue with Jo spending time with Benedict, even though she is a married woman and he is a single man?”  
“No.”  
“Lynda, your married children seem to have everything under control. Jo isn’t being inappropriate, and Bob does not feel threatened by Ben. I feel if we keep meddling in their lives we will only make them hate us. Jo will stop visiting for fear she will be badgered and you will miss seeing your grand-daughter. Do you really want that?” Kit finished and looked at his wife.  
“No.” Lynda said softly.  
“Good, then let’s drop this whole thing before we end up doing more harm than good.”  
“Rachel can stay, and I won’t pull you away from the party. I think though after this week we need a small break so we can all regroup and put this behind us.” Lynda said exasperated.  
“I agree, and thank you.” Jo said.  
After dinner Bob headed back to the house to wait for Jo. He touched base with Ben to make sure everything was still on for the evening. Jo remained at her parents’ long enough to help clear dinner and put Rachel to bed. Before she left she went to find Kit and talk to him again.  
“Thank you for helping. If mom gets upset just give me a call and I’ll come and get Rachel. This is just a group hang out so it isn’t a life or death situation. Not that I want to tell mom that.”  
“It’s not a problem, and I’m sure things here will be fine.”  
Jo told her parent goodbye and headed home. She was in a foul mood and hoped this evening would lift her spirits some.


	17. Chapter 33: The Evening Awaits

Once home Jo decided to take a long shower to wash away the funk of the day. At least alone in the shower she could let all the negativity between her and her mother wash off with the soap and down the drain.  
Stepping out into the steamy bathroom Jo was relieved that her spirits seemed in a better place. Walking into the bedroom in nothing but a towel she started looking for her phone. She had missed a text from Ben asking if she would be able to join them that evening. She quickly responded.  
~Things seem to have calmed down some for the moment. I should be there, just getting out of the shower now.  
Jo then sent the address to her friends so they all knew where to meet. As she walked into the closet to pick out her evenings attire she heard Bob coming down the hall.  
“I’m in the closet,” Jo called out.  
“But I thought you came out a while ago, why are you back in it now?” Bob teased sticking his head inside the door. “So what are you wearing tonight?”  
“Not sure, but I’m thinking either the emerald green, black, and gold corset or the Sherlock wallpaper corset. I know I’m wearing the black frilly panties and heels with whichever I pick. What are you wearing?” Jo finished looking between her choices in the closet.  
“I’m wearing spite and eye rolls for the fact that I have to wear a kilt.” Bob said.  
“Well you could wear a corset if you would rather.”  
“Hell no, I’ll just wear the only kilt I could find, easy choices for me.” Bob said kissing Jo before leaving the closet. “I like the green one better by the way.”  
Jo continued going through the closet, she picked a pair of heels and stared at her two corsets, neither really screaming back to be worn tonight. Sighing she decided to get everything else ready before she finally made her choice. Jo stood in the bathroom fixing her hair in an ethereal way, small curls waving around her face and the rest pulled back in a loose Victorian inspired braided bun. Jo kept her makeup light and simple, a pink lip, rosy cheek, and a light dusting of shimmer around her eyes. The look did not work however with either of her planned outfits so she went back to the closet to start again.  
In the very back of the closet was the corset she wanted. Jo had bought it more just to have, and she had only ever worn it once. The fabric was a soft pink and it was covered in hand stitched lace roses. The beading and crystals added a very romantic feel to the corset and the Mauve ribbon laces stood out in stark contrast to the rest of the piece. Jo pulled in down and decided to also grab the delicate angel wings that she had made to go with it. Jo shimmied out of her black frilly panties and opted for the light pink ones to match. Last she switched her shoes out for cream colored Victorian booties and grabbed the pink tulle skirt. Sliding the corset over her shoulders she called down the hall for Bob so he could help with the laces.  
Bob stood frozen in the doorway taking in the sight of Jo’s profile.  
“That is definitely not the green and black one, but you look fabulous. Are you sure that you want to wear that out? You've only worn it once and that was around the house for like an hour.”  
Jo looked back over her shoulder, the light hitting her face causing her cheeks to sparkle. “I think I’m ready to wear it, I started my hair and makeup like I was meant to wear this tonight. Will you help me with the laces?” Jo asked a still frozen Bob.  
“If you’re certain, you want it completely tight or lose?” Bob asked taking the ribbons into his hands.  
“As tight as I can without stretching or buckling the fabric.”  
Bob worked the laces quickly and carefully until everything was cinched up properly. Jo had a one inch gap in the laces, but Bob didn't want to stress the fabric by closing it all the way. Jo took a step forward to the bed and lifted the delicate feather wings, sliding them carefully into shape before handing them to Bob. The square tension bar slid effortlessly into the top of Jo’s corset. Bob made sure he pushed the wings flat against her back for the car ride.  
“Jo you look breathtaking. If I didn't help you get into all this I would never recognize you.” Bob said staring at the radiant woman he was glad to call his wide. He smiled widely knowing that Ben would be floored seeing Jo look like this. Then it occurred to him that none of their friends had seen Jo dress like this either. Most of her corsets were sexy, but they were all powerful, domineering, or extremely dorky. Only he had seen her dressed this girly and ethereal.  
“Bob?” Jo called again pulling him out of his own head.  
“Sorry lost in thought,” Bob said still grinning.  
“I asked if it was too much, do you think I should go with the green one instead?”  
“No it’s perfect, but you don’t quite look like a Jo this evening dear.”  
“Then tonight I will just have to not be Jo. Tonight I’ll be Rosalind, the dainty girly girl. Everyone will drop their teeth I think.”  
“Well Rosalind darling, it’s nearly ten, shall we get going? Don’t want to leave poor Ben alone with your friends all evening.”  
“This is true; our friends do tend to be a rowdy bunch.” Jo said grabbing the soft pink beaded handbag from the bed. She made sure she had everything she needed for the evening before following Bob down the hall and out into the car.   
As the car pulled down the driveway Jo’s phone rang. She sighed and told Bob to wait a second before she answered. “Yes mom, is everything okay with Rachel?” Jo asked hoping her daughter was alright.  
“I think I may have upset Rachel earlier, she keeps asking why we were fighting. I tried to explain that everything was okay, but now she can’t sleep and she wants to know if she can go home. I promise this isn't me tampering with your evening, and I am ashamed that I pressed this to the point of upsetting Rachel.” Lynda said over the phone, her voice full of regret.  
“It’s okay mom, Rachel is more important than a party. Give me a minute to change and I’ll come get her. I don’t want her to think she made me cancel any plans; it would only upset her more. We haven’t left for the party yet so I can just text Sarah and let her know things came up.” Jo said as Bob pulled back into the carport.  
“I really am sorry Jo. I didn't mean to upset anyone this much, especially Rachel.”  
“It’s alright; I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Jo hung up the phone and looked at Bob, “Guess I need to go change, you should go to the party and hang though.”  
“No,” Bob said sternly causing Jo to look shocked. “You did not finally work up the courage to wear that out only to have to stay home. You go the party and wow the world.”  
“Are you sure Bob? Rachel will probably be up a few hours at the very least, and I don’t want her to think I’m mad at her for anything.”  
“Rachel and I will watch Star Wars or The Hobbit and we’ll be fine. You go and have a good time. Can you drive in the wings?”  
“I’m sure I can, and I can adjust them when I get to Ben’s”  
“Good then it’s settled,” Bob said opening the door and stepping out. With one fluid motion his kilt was off exposing his shorts underneath. “It’s also an excuse for me not to wear this thing.”  
Jo laughed and got out of the car herself. She walked around to the driver’s side and kissed Bob softly. “Call me if you need me to come home, and I’ll call before I head home so you don’t worry. I love you even if you don’t want to wear a kilt.”  
“I love you too my Rosalind. Have Fun, and try not to worry, Rachel and I will be fine.”  
With that they each got into their cars and headed off for the evening. Bob for an evening with Rachel, and Jo in for quite a surprise; one that Bob would never let her miss.


	18. Chapter 34: Tis’ But a Dream Within a Dream

Jo Pulled onto the long driveway at a little past ten. She was sure this was the place because the long winding drive was lined on both sides by candle bags. She thought to herself how much more appropriate her outfit was. When she finally made it up to the house she gasped at the sight. It was an old plantation style house with long white pillars on the front porch. Each one wrapped with strings of tiny white lights. The house looked to be at least three stories tall.  
Jo parked the car in line with the others and got out still looking at the house. She adjusted her wings so they pointed back instead of being flush with her shin. Then she slowly walked up to the house, since the gravel didn't want to give her heels much support. When Jo finally reached the door she prayed silently that she was at the right place before ringing the doorbell. She was straightening her skirt when the door finally opened.  
Looking up Jo saw Ben staring at her silently, his eyes reflecting the illuminations from the string lights.  
“J..Jo?” He asked finally, apparently shocked by her appearance.  
“Tonight no, it would seem my outfit is more befitting a Rosalind.”  
“You look more beautiful than I could have ever imagined. I don’t think I have ever seen you so stunning love, you quite literally took my breath away.” Ben said standing aside so Jo could enter the house. “Where’s Bob?” he asked closing the door.  
“There was an issue with Rachel at my mom’s and Bob insisted on going so it’s just me tonight.” Jo replied, getting a good look at Ben once they were inside. “Ben dear, are you wearing a corset?” Jo asked nearly laughing.  
“I am, I didn't have a kilt and this is more fun anyway. You like it?” Ben said giving a spin.  
“I love it, black pleather is a good look for you, where is everyone?”  
“Game rooms are upstairs in the rec room, but everyone is out back right now. Shall I escort you to the party dear?” Ben said extending an arm for Jo.  
“Why certainly, don’t want to keep you from your party.”  
The two walked through a long hall into a gigantic kitchen. At the other end of the room were double doors leading into the back yard. Jo could see through the windows that more lights were hung around the yard and at the edge of the yard was a large arbor covered in ivy.  
“Ben, it’s all so stunning. Is that Tom talking to Bethany?” Jo said as they neared the doors.  
“It is Tom, and thanks, you ready Miss Rosalind for your grand entrance?” Ben said grinning.  
“I know that look, what are you plotting sir?” Jo said as Ben unlooped his arm from hers.  
“That outfit calls for a proper entrance dear.” He said opening the door and moving in front of her. “Everyone…” He started getting the guests attention, “May I present the guest of honor this evening, Miss Rosalind Hagerty.” Ben finished and stepped aside and ushered Jo through the door.  
As Jo stepped out onto the back porch the light caught her face and corset causing nearly all of her body to glint and sparkle. The entire yard went silent, and everyone stared at her. She noticed the mouths of her close friends hung open in shock. Clearly none of them was expecting her to be dressed this way. Finally Tom walked over to Jo and winked.  
“Then love me, Rosalind?” Tom said and without thinking Jo responded.  
“Yes, faith, will I, Fridays and Saturdays and all.”  
This opened the floodgates and they were propelled to finish.  
“And wilt though have me?” Tom continued.  
“Ay, and twenty such.”  
“What sayest thou?”  
“Are you not good?”  
“I hope so.”  
“Why then, can one desire too much of a good thing?”  
Tom grinned and Jo curtseyed once they were done. “Are you two doing that freaky Shakespeare thing again?” Bethany asked coming over to Jo.  
“Rosalind and Orlando, As You Like It. Yes we were doing that Shakespeare thing again, however it is rather odd doing Shakespeare with Loki.”  
“This outfit is like wearing a corset and a kilt at the same time so it counts.” Tom said smiling.  
Jo began to put names to the faces, then she turned to look at Ben.  
“Did you actually organize my ideal celebrity gaming group?” Jo asked stunned.  
“Sure did, Wil, Chris, Felicia, John, Tom, David, and even added Joss so he can kill everyone off.” Ben said smiling. Jo beamed and hugged Ben around the neck excitedly.  
“Did Bob know about all of this? He was adamant on two separate occasions that he be the one to stay with Rachel tonight.” A cool summer breeze blew Jo’s skirt back as she hung to Ben looking up into his eyes lovingly. Somewhere in the yard a camera flash went off and Jo turned startled.  
“Sorry, it’s just me, don’t worry nothing is getting posted.” Sandy called out holding on to the professional Nikon camera. Jo smiled and turned back to Ben finally releasing her hold on his neck.  
“So did Bob know another secret Batch?” Jo teased. Ben gave a devious grin and kissed Jo’s forehead before responding.  
“Yes darling, Bob knew only to help get everyone organized and to make sure that if something happened you would still make it. Please don’t be angry.”  
Jo smiled faintly for show. Even though she knew they meant well it still hurt slightly to be left out of the loop. “Oh course not Ben, everything looks wonderful and I am thoroughly surprised.” As she looked out into the yard again Jo could have sworn she saw Tom winking at Ben.  
She spent the next few hours mingling with her friends and celebrity gamers. At around midnight most everyone had moved back into the house and up to the game room. Ben had several console systems set up and tables out for everyone else. After a quick round of Munchkin Ben came over to the table to seal Jo away.  
“I am in desperate need of a smoke, care to join me love?” He asked unusually calm.  
“As long as you promise to make sure I don’t light this skirt on fire sure.” Jo responded standing from the table. “I left my bag in your room on my way up, so I need to stop and get it on the way.”  
“That could be dangerous; I may be tempted to trap you in there for the rest of the evening. I’ll let you stop for your bag and then I will meet you out back. Don’t want the guests to think ill of me.” Ben said laughing.  
“Ben, I think your corset may be on too tight, you have been acting oddly all evening, is everything okay?” Jo asked concerned.  
“I am fine. You have been a distraction all evening; I cannot seem to remove my eyes from you no matter how hard I try. I guess you have caused me to revert to my awkward teen-aged years.”  
“As long as that’s all that is going on I guess I can give you a pass. Head on out back I’ll be right there.” Jo said opening the door to Ben’s room to retrieve her bag. Taking a second Jo stopped to check her phone. She apparently had a text from Bob.  
~Rachel lasted five minutes into The Hobbit before she was asleep on the couch. Things are fine here. I hope you are having fun gaming for a change.  
Jo sent a quick response before heading back downstairs.  
~Wil kicked my butt at Munchkin, about to go smoke with Ben, glad things are clam there. Sorry you’re missing all this.  
Downstairs Ben was also texting Bob.  
~About to do this man, last chance to back out before I make a fool of myself.  
~Ben, stop fretting about monsters under the bed. Good Luck! You have my blessing.  
Ben finished reading the text and replaced his phone in his pocket just as Jo walked out back again. Ben took her hand and led her out under the lit arbor.   
“This really is phenomenal Ben; I really am in awe at the sight of everything back here.” Jo said glancing around. When she turned to look back at Ben her heart stopped. Instead of standing beside her, Ben was now down on one knee. Jo subconsciously knew what this was, but she still felt she needed to ask if he had fallen. When she opened her mouth no words came out. Ben leaned back and grabbed a small box from the base of the arbor. Had that always been there? How could she have missed that?  
Opening the box Ben began speaking, “From the day I met you I knew there was some force in the universe drawing us together. You captivated me with your mind, and your compassion for others inspired me to be a better man. I quickly learned never to judge a book by its cover, and you opened my eyes to a whole new world of love and acceptance. Jo you have been by my side through fights both physical and metaphorical, I know the world thinks what we have is wrong and if they’re correct then I don’t think I ever want to be right again.” He paused and took in a breath.  
“Josephine Rosalind Hagerty Martinson will you allow me the honor of being my wife, even if only a few will ever know the truth?”  
A tear fell down Jo’s face and she was torn in so many directions inside. She desperately wanted to scream yes and kiss Ben, but she stopped to think of Bob. Suddenly Jo’s phone chirped out Bob’s text tone from inside her purse.  
“You should check that before you answer.” Ben said still kneeling. Jo pulled out the phone and looked.  
~Don’t let your monsters ruin the moment, you haven’t texted so you’re probably standing there leaving poor Ben hanging. Answer from you heart, know that whatever you decided I am 100% behind you and give you my approval.  
~Just answer the question and then you can call and have your breakdown.  
Jo placed her phone back into her purse and looked up at Ben. The tears in her eyes were still swelling and threatened to spill out at any moment. Jo took a deep breath to steady her nerves before looking Ben directly in the eyes. She spoke only one word.  
“Yes.”  
“Yes? Really?” Ben yelled and stood to put the large diamond and sapphire pendant necklace around Jo’s neck.  
“Yes, I do, I will, yes.” Jo repeated loudly.  
“I figured a ring would stand out, but a necklace would be more fitting for my unconventional proposal.” Ben said grinning from ear to ear.  
There was a large ruckus coming from the patio behind them. Jo turned to see that all of their guests had snuck out to see the entire ordeal.  
“Ben was I the only one who didn't know this was happening?” Jo asked shakily  
“Pretty much,” He responded then he looked at Tom and asked, “Did they make it in time?”  
“They did,” Tom called back and stepped to the side revealing Timothy and Wanda. Jo nearly fainted.  
“I figured one of our families should be here. Dad was ecstatic and mother was adamant that they be here.”  
“Ben. Please don’t take this the wrong way, but I need to go have a moment to compose myself and call Bob before I’m fit enough to speak to your parents.”  
Ben turned to the porch, “Hollywood and UK, Jo needs a moment to compose herself, can you help the locals get everything moved inside and ready?” Everyone nodded and headed back inside. Ben led a shaky Jo back to the porch and helped her sit on a chaise lounge. She pulled out her phone and called Bob.  
Answering the other line Bob said, “So, what did you say?”  
“I said yes, but I have to know that you really are certain. I don’t want to do anything to jeopardize us.” Ben stood silently while Jo spoke with Bob. He only got one side of the conversation, but he had already asked the same things of Bob at Comic Con so he already knew what the other end of the call sounded like. So Ben waited while Jo got her chance to make sure Bob was on board with everything.  
Ben turned to look into the kitchen while Jo spoke. Tom was standing on the other side of the door and he nodded to Jo questioningly. Ben gave a thumbs up then motioned that they would be just a minute. Then he turned back to the conversation.  
“Of course I have monsters under the bed Bob, this is a big decision. Yes, I want to marry Ben, and if I was single I would be jumping up and down not a care in the world, but I’m not am I? This doesn't just involve me, and now I understand why you two were acting so weird at Comic Con, excuse me while I have my turn at trepidation now, since you both have had a while to come to terms with the gravity behind this joyous occasion.”  
Jo paused taking a deep breath; Ben was relieved to see her snarky personality returning.  
“I love you too Bob. Did you know his parents were coming?” Jo said calming down some.  
“No actually, I didn't, kind of relieved that I’m home with Rachel.” Bob said laughing trying to lighten the mood. “But I did know this was coming, and knew it was happening. I took tomorrow off so I could be home with Rachel until you came home. Now I’m going to tell you something so you don’t kill me later. If you do say yes, seriously, it’s happening tonight. Sandy is recording and sending to Martin, Amanda, Mark and Ian. Now get off the phone, enjoy your evening and come home tomorrow when you’re ready.”  
“I love you Bob Martinson, don’t you ever forget that.” Jo said before hanging up the phone and looking back at Ben.  
“Can I have a do-over? I feel like I have been a total dork.” Jo said in way of an apology.  
Ben came around to the front of the chaise and knelt in front of Jo taking her hands in his.  
“Rosalind, my angel fallen from heavenly skies, you sit before me a woman alone, independent and full of remorse. Will you stand and join me in marriage? Let me hold your worldly burdens and free your heart to a life of uncomplicated love. Will you marry me, be my wife, my partner, my equal until the end of our days? I know I must share your heart, and would gladly share it a thousand times again if it meant I was allowed even a fraction of your affections. I swear to never hold you back or demand of you anything you don’t already offer. Rosalind, will you please be mine, and will you marry me tonight in the company of our closest friends?” Ben said and waited.  
Jo stood, noticed they were again being spied on through a cracked door. She pulled Ben up to her and smiled.   
“Benedict, I will stand with you, today and every day to come, as your wife. Yes, I will marry you.” Jo smiled and it reached her eyes.  
Ben was elated to see the worry gone, and on cloud nine that after everything she had said yes again. Cheers came from the kitchen and Jo turned towards her friends bouncing with excitement. The doors opened and everyone clamored out onto the porch to offer proper congratulations. Tom was the first to speak up. “Can Loki officiate?” he asked smiling. Jo and Ben looked to each other before replying “Yes” in unison.  
The women all came over to admire the diamond sapphire necklace as the men gave Ben handshakes and pats on the back. Wanda made her way over to Jo and gave her a giant embrace.  
“Finally, someone for my Benedict to settle down with. You will make me the happiest woman alive if you say I can spoil Rachel like she was my own grandchild.”  
“You can spoil her, but you will have to compromise with being called Zia Wanda and Zio Timothy. My family will interpret that as formal Aunt and Uncle and won’t question it. IF you can handle that then you can spoil away.”  
“She can call me whatever you want! I have another grand-baby!” Wanda exclaimed beaming. Timothy came over to calm his wife.  
“Yes dear, you do, and you can spoil her forever, let’s just not inform the neighbors shall we.” Wanda blushed slightly and nodded walking over to Ben.  
“Unless you have someone else in mind dear, I would love to walk you down the aisle tonight.” Timothy said giving Jo a gently squeeze.  
“I would be honored to have you give me over to your son.”  
Ben finally made his way over to Jo and he kissed her gently. “I believe the girls are going to whisk you away now upstairs while all the boys get things set up out here if you’re ready.”  
“Before they world goes back into chaos I do believe we were originally coming out here to smoke. I don’t care if we sneak off to the front porch, but I definitely need that smoke now before we start.”  
“Deal, sneak me away from my mother and we can smoke.” Ben said lovingly.  
“Sarah, Bethany, Tom, Greg, Sandy, Junior Batch, and…” JO said looking at Ben, “Who’s standing in for Martin dear?”  
“You have the girls, I’ll take Greg, David, and…” Ben started looking between Joss, John, Wil, and Chris. The men all pointed to John who was nearly giddy with excitement. “And John.” Ben finished.  
“I need you guys to join me on the front porch quickly for a conference, and then you can all part the seas into your pre-planned scheming.” Jo said winking. She grabbed her clutch from the chaise and headed to the front porch, the other smokers following.  
Once everyone was outside again Jo sighed and lit a cigarette. The sound of lighters surrounded her as she took a long drag.  
“So, no conference then?” John asked.  
“No, this is a conference, but I’m getting a smoke in too.” Jo said.  
“Oh, okay then.”  
“So, Loki is officiating, Sandy is recording, and is in the wedding. Can you handle both?”  
“Sure can. I have two cameras set up, borrowed fancy ones, so one will face Tom and one will face down the aisle towards you Guys. I’ll cut the feeds to side by side when I save and I won’t need to do anything.”  
“That works, I’m sure you guys can arrange yourselves however you want and I can just send the girls out in order.” Jo said taking another drag on her smoke. “Ben when you guys are ready to line up you can send your dad back so I know you’re ready.”  
“He is so excited you are letting him stand in by the way.” Ben said with a smile.   
“Alright, we should get back before everyone assumes we came out front to do the service in secret. I really cannot believe we are doing this.” Jo said beaming.  
“Well fi it’s just a dream please don’t wake me up any time soon.” Ben remarked putting out his cigarette.   
Everyone smoking extinguished their cigarettes and followed Ben and Jo back inside. The girls whisked JO upstairs and the med went out back to rally the other women. The door at the end of the hall opened in front of Jo and she gasped. There were hair and makeup stations set up around the room and the bed was covered in several different floral arrangements. Ben really had planned for everything this evening.


	19. Chapter 35: Here Comes the Bride.

Soon all the women were gathered into the large room. They quickly fixed Jo’s makeup, and replaced stray strands of Jo’s hair. Bethany added a few glinting hair pins that probably we not made with glass rhinestones.  
“Should I take out the wings?” Jo asked the room.  
“No, leave them in; don’t think the outfit is complete without the wings.” Felicia said.  
“I am just the old lady here, but the only thing I would change is to add a slip dear. I can guarantee Ben will have a jacket over his corset.” Wanda said.  
“He will, I know. A slip is actually a good idea since we’re recording. Anyone see one?”  
“There is a white underskirt in the closet. It will poof your skirt out to a princess silhouette, or there is a nude mini skirt on the bed. Bob called once you were dressed so we knew what colors to pick as backups.” Sarah said coyly.  
“I’ll do the mini skirt then. You guys spoil me you know.” Jo said getting jittery.  
“Come on and pick your flowers, we’ll use whatever you don’t pick. All the ribbons are silver and gold to match everything.” Sandy said.  
Jo looked and picked the simple bouquet of baby pink roses and white calla lilies. The flowers were all made out of her favorites, lilies, roses, gerbera daisies, orchids, and lavender. Once she had picked her flowers she handed out each of the three others. To Jo’s surprise Sarah, Sandy, and Bethany pulled out ribbon matching their outfits and quickly redid the wrap on the floral arrangements.  
One of the lavender flowers had fallen on the bed, so Jo picked it up and pinned it to Wanda’s bodice. “Well then, I think I’m as ready as I can be. Better not keep you all waiting.” Jo said and they left the room to head back to the kitchen.  
“Wanda will you tell Greg to start the camera please?” Sandy called as Wanda and Felicia went out to take seats. Timothy was already waiting for them in the kitchen.  
“Are you ready dear?” He asked Jo calmly.  
Jo took a deep breath and nodded. “I’m as ready as I can be I think.”  
“Jo how do you want us to go out?” asked Sarah, for once completely serious and unsarcastically.  
“Sandy, Sarah, Bethany. I think of all three of you as my closest friends and love you all so much,” Jo said trying not to be overcome by emotions.  
The three women went through the back door in order. Before Jo and Timothy joined them he turned back to Jo and said quietly, “Wanda and I are staying at a hotel this evening so you have some peace. I promised her we would all do lunch tomorrow though to calm her.”  
Jo smiled and laughed lightly before they too exited through the kitchen doors into the back yard.  
Rows of chairs had been placed in the open area and were separated by a white runner. The same candle bags that marked the driveway were now set to either side giving Jo a lit runway to walk down. It ended under the arbor where Ben and Tom stood waiting.  
The look of pure love on Ben’s face made Jo smile. She instantly knew she was making the right choice, and that Wanda had been correct in assuming Ben would put on his suit jacket over his corset. Jo smiled seeing that he had placed a damask pocket square matching Sherlock’s wallpaper in the pocket, a yellow smile barely peaking over the edge.  
Timothy and Jo reached the end of the aisle and paused. Jo turned and kissed her new father-in-law on the cheek before Timothy placed her hands in Ben’s. Together they stepped up to the arbor and faced a very subdued Loki.  
“Mortals,” Tom started, and then paused to smile. “Friends and family we have all gathered here this evening to witness the marriage of these two souls. We have snuck away under the guise of night to preserve the privacy that is often stolen from us in the light of day. It is my great honor to stand before you and Join Benedict Timothy Carlton Cumberbatch and Josephine Rosalind Hagerty Martinson in marriage.” Tom paused again looking out to the small group gathered in the yard.  
“Since this is not your conventional marriage I will begin by asking if there is anyone here to objects to this union before we start.” No one spoke up as everyone glanced around nervously.  
“Good I would have hated to have to tie anyone to a bed in the attic.” Everyone smiled and laughed instantly regaining the happy atmosphere.  
“Jo, Benedict has suggested that you both exchange vows this evening are you amenable to that?” Ben licked his lips as he waited for Jo to respond to Loki.  
“I’m sure I can come up with something appropriately sappy for vows, even if Ben did get more time to prepare.” Jo said to the sound of their friends’ laughter behind her.  
“Very well, since no one object let’s start. You have both come together today to willingly join lives understanding that neither of those lives is a simple and uncomplicated one. Josephine, if you could now make your solemn vow to Benedict.”  
“Benedict, the first time we met I asked you for 5 minutes of your time and you generously gave me thirty. Our thirty minutes turned into hours, and our hours continued on for days. Every minute I get to spend with you makes me want another. I hope we continue to have an eternity full of minutes where my heart can always belong to you. Several times you have said that I saved you that day, but the truth of the matter is you saved me from myself. You have encouraged me to push myself out of my comfort zone and to take risks to expand my horizons.” Jo smiled before continuing.  
“I, Josephine, vow to you today that I will continue pushing and reaching as long as I can have you by my side. I vow to be there when you have monsters under the bed, or when you have to deal with hardships of any sort. I will remain by your side through all the joyous moments as well and I promise to always fight against Mark killing off Sherlock. I will always be your biggest fan and your closest friend. I promise to always love you, to never stay mad, and to have lunch with your mother whenever I can.” Jo finished and Ben grinned. The vow was completely Jo; serious, fun, and humorous. He couldn’t have asked for more.  
Jo turned to Tom and said, “Hope that meets your brotherly approval.”  
“Tom your brother approves, but Loki is unsure of your silly mortal feelings. Benedict, you may now say your vows to Josephine. Please remember your parents are watching.” Tom said winking at Ben.  
“Hi mother,” Ben said waving at Wanda quickly.  
“Hi dear!” Wanda responded laughing.  
“Josephine, when you walked into my life I was indeed in a very dark place. Within ten minutes you had captivated my heart and shed light onto a place I thought would be forever dimmed. I don’t think a day has passed since then that I have not been madly in love with you. Jo you looked past my fame and only cared for the man hidden inside. No woman has ever captivated me as much as you have. I am continuously amazed by your extensive knowledge, your generous spirit, and your humor. Every day you make me want to be a better man, and I thank the stars for sending you to me.” Ben’s smile widened as he continued.  
“I promise to always be the man you deserve. I will attempt to keep my monsters under the bed where they belong, and I will never try to change anything about you. I promise to be there for you when you need strength, and when you just need a friend. I promise never to laugh too hard when you Shakespeare at Tom for hours, and I promise to never take life too seriously. I will always let you steal my favorite shirts, even if they ARE my favorite.”  
“Josephine, I Benedict vow to you today to always love you, to give you my whole heart, and to understand that yours is large enough to share with the world. I will never come between you and Bob, and I will always love Rachel as if she were my own. I promise to be your loving husband for as long as I have breath in my lungs. I will never share your secrets or do anything to jeopardize our love. I also promise that my mother won’t move in next door, so you don’t have to do lunch every day.” Ben paused and leaned over to whisper in Jo’s ear.  
“And I promise to always make love to you until your toes curl and you are fully satisfied.” Jo blushed and she tried not to let his comment throw her off guard.  
“I promise forever will never seem long enough,” Ben finished aloud and then he turned to look at Tom.  
“Now that you have exchanged vows, and I approve of them let us finish up shall we? Jo, do you take Benedict as your husband for today, and all they days until death do you part?”  
“I do.”  
“Benedict do you take Jo as your wife for today and all days until death do you part?”  
“I do.”  
“Then by the powers of Asgard, given to me for great and glorious purpose, stolen for uses of my own domination I Loki pronounce you mortal husband and wife. You may now PG-13 rating kiss your bride.”  
Ben turned to Jo and Grabbed her around the waist before dipping her back for a classic movie kiss. Their lips locked and Jo’s eyes closed. When they finished Ben helped Jo back upright before they turned hand in hand back to their friends. Tom tapped Ben on the shoulder and leaned forwards asking a question in Ben’s ear. Ben whispered back his response before grinning at Jo.  
“I present to you Mister and Mrs. Cumbermartin.” Tom said and the group cheered as Ben led Jo back up the aisle and towards the porch. When they got to the back door he lifted her and carried her over the threshold. Jo laughed as Ben set her back down on her feet.  
Soon all their friends were piling into the kitchen and champagne was being poured and more photos were being taken. Jo was still in a state of disbelief. Wanda and Timothy approached half an hour later to kiss them goodbye.  
“Call me later dear when you’re both ready for lunch.” Wanda said kissing Jo softly on the cheek.   
“I will mom I promise.” Jo smiled. Wanda started crying and Jo looked to Timothy and Ben confused and worried.  
“You just called her mom. Besides her own wedding, and my birth I think you have just made this the happiest day of her life.” Ben said putting an arm around Jo.  
“She’ll be fine, don’t worry Jo darling. I’ll put her to bed and she will be better when she gets up.” Timothy said leading Wanda towards the door.  
Even though two was relatively early for their group, Ben’s parents leaving seemed to start the flood of departures. Greg and Sandy were the next to leave followed shortly by Sarah. Felicia eventually wondered off down the hall to bed, Wil and Chris close behind her. Soon the only ones still up were Ben, Tom, John and Jo. The four friends sat in the living room talking and drinking for several more hours. At four a yawn escaped Jo’s lips.  
“Okay men, I best get my new wife off to bed before she falls asleep in the arm chair. Honestly I don’t know how she is sitting; this corset is killing my ribs.” Ben said over his whisky glass.  
“For starters, you don’t have boobs to hold the shape, and your corset has plastic boning. I’m sure they are warping since you’re slouching.” Jo started. “Trust me, mine is bugging me as well, but I’m used to it. I refuse however, to slouch in a nine hundred dollar corset. Especially one that I have only ever worn once out of the house. I saved for six years to buy this thing and I’m not going to ruin it.” Jo said warily.  
“I think it was worth every dollar deary. You looked simply stunning tonight.” John said grinning.  
“Yes, you need to be off to bed, this Loki getup is starting to rub. Leather really shouldn’t be this form fitting.” Tom slurred slightly drunk. He then stood and gave a little shimmy.  
“I am a very married woman now Tom, I think I’m extra immune to Loki’s charms at this point.” Jo laughed.  
“Yes, but I’m not,” John winked. “Come on Tom, let’s put you to bed and leave Ben and Jo to their consummating.”  
“Ben, you best be good to my Rosalind or I will spite thee.” Tom said biting his thumb at Ben.  
“Do you bite your thumb at me sir?” Ben mocked.  
“I really hope we aren’t that dorky when we Shakespeare Tom. Ben let us Anon.”  
They all shared a final laugh before parting to head to bed.


	20. Chapter 36: A House, and a Peeping Tom

Ben silently clicked the bedroom door closed and turned to look at Jo. His eyes didn't leave hers as he crossed the room to where she stood at the foot of the bed. When he finally stood in front of her Ben leaned down and whispered, “Can I take the corset off now Mrs. Cumbermartin? I was understating the pain in my ribs, but I will gladly keep it on for you if you wish.”  
“Come on; let me help you out of all that. I don’t want you cracking a rib.” Jo smiled. “Besides, mine requires assistance to get out of.”  
Ben shucked out of his jacket and placed it on the arm chair. Jo motioned for him to turn and he did as she asked. The instant she untied the laces Ben felt the pressure around his chest dissolve.  
“Now turn back this direction,” Jo instructed. Once Ben turned Jo continued, “You even have a cheater’s corset.” She pressed gently on the clasp positioned under his sternum causing the top and bottom to jut forward. Jo grabbed at the top and twisted. All the clasps unhooked except for the center which she easily undid for Ben.  
“That was much easier than getting into it.” Ben said.  
“Unfortunately I don’t have front clasps,” Jo said turning. “You need to untie me then pull starting at the middle to give me about four inches of gap.”  
Ben carefully undid the bow and loosened the laces. As he worked he planted gentle kisses around Jo’s neck and shoulders. There was a rustle in the hall, but they both ignored it. When Ben finished with the corset Jo lifted her arms allowing Ben to pull it up and over her head. Jo let out a sigh of relief once she was finally free of the constraints. Ben handed her the corset and she went to the chair and carefully laid it out. When she turned she noticed Ben was staring at her. Only then did she realize all she had on were skirts.  
“I really want to do horrible things to you right now, but at the same time I want to just sit up all night and talk.” Ben said walking over to the closet. He opened the door and pulled out a white nighty and chiffon dressing gown. “I figured if everything worked out tonight you would want to be comfortable at some point.” He said giving one of his eye twinkling smiles.  
“Always one step ahead of the game aren't you Mr. Cumbermartin.” Jo giggled and shimmies out of her skirts adding them to the chair as well. She took the nighty from Ben and slid into it effortlessly. Then he helped her into the gown before sliding out of the rest of his own clothing and into sleep pants. Tonight he had chosen a black silken looking pair that clung to his hips like a shimmering liquid. Jo’s mind went blank a moment thinking about how they clung in all the right places.  
“So, smoke and talk or do you want to skip right to the consummating?” Ben asked cheekily.  
“With all the excitement this evening I could use a smoke and some quiet alone time. Besides, you have a good bit of explaining to do.” Jo replied. Ben laughed as he crossed the room to the door.  
“Well then my dear wife, let’s go and talk.”  
Once cigarettes had been lit Ben settled in next to Jo on the chaise lounge. “So do you like the house?” He asked nonchalantly.  
“It’s gorgeous Ben, you really did a good job finding a rental for the party.”  
“Well it isn't a rental really.”  
“Okay, so are we crashing someone else’s house?”  
“No, I bought it. I wanted something more permanent. There are essentially two different houses in one since there is a guest kitchen upstairs. It would be perfect for you to set up and use as an office for the soap shop, if you want it.”  
“Ben, you are simply amazing. Let me guess, you've already chatted with Bob about this as well.”  
“Kind of... The house is in your names, I’m still going to be traveling with work, but it will be nice to have when we’re all together. Bob even checked to make sure it was within your means so your parents wouldn't question it. The upstairs office space qualified you for a business loan to cover the costs.”  
“I’m going to be out of a job if you two get better at scheming and plotting.”  
“I promise we won’t get too good. I have to head back to London Monday to do some work and get most of my things ready to come back with me. It gives you a few weeks to make a fuss about the house, work with a real estate agent and close on the “Loan”. You don’t have to be back in the writer’s studio for Sherlock for another month so you have some time to get everything moved in before you have to run off again.” Ben finished and took a long drag from his cigarette.  
“So Ben, do you want a room upstairs or downstairs?”  
“There are three rooms downstairs, and two actual rooms upstairs. I’ll take the larger of the upstairs rooms.” He winked at Jo. “Did I mention the master is downstairs off the living room, there is a second room and bath that are technically maids’ quarters behind the kitchen, and a third down the hall from that? Upstairs you have ab office and two larger guest rooms sharing a joining loo. I know you have already seen the kitchen, living room, dining room, and the quaint breakfast nook.”  
“The house is enormous Ben. You both really did well, and I’m going to have a wonderful time getting everything organized and designed.” Jo yawned putting out her cigarette.  
“First, before any of that happens, I need to get you upstairs and to bed Mrs. Cumbermartin. You look exhausted.”  
“I am practically dead on my feet already. It has been a very long day and I think the sun may already be starting to rise.”  
“Come on, I’ll put you to bed. You need some sleep if you’re going to have lunch with my mother later.”  
They both stood and walked back inside turning off lights as they went. When they crested the top step they froze at the sight in from of them. Tom was crouched down by the door to Ben’s room and John stood with an ear to the wall, his back to Ben and Jo.  
“If they are having sex, they must be the quietest people ever.” Tom said finally. His voice giving away that he was still very drunk.  
“It’s been quiet for the past forty minutes. Maybe they both passed out already.” John added not sounding too terribly sober either.  
“Or perhaps they went out to smoke and watch the sun rise and you two idiots have been listening to an empty room.” Jo interceded startling them both.  
Tom toppled over, hitting his head on the door frame nearly pushing John backwards in the process. Jo laughed loudly at the sight, which calmed the beginnings of agitation Ben was feeling.  
“I…I just wanted to make sure…um that he was treating you well.” Tom stammered.  
“I couldn't stop him, so I was just trying to keep him quiet until he passed out.” John added.  
“Thomas William Hiddleston!” Jo exclaimed.  
“Yes Ma’am?”  
“You march your drunken ass into bed right now. If I find you outside this room again before ten am I will personally make you regret it.” Jo said in her best mom voice.  
“Come on Tom, I am not going to risk getting tied into that wrath.” John whispered and pulled Tom to his feet.  
“Night Jo, sorry for being an arse; I will always be grateful to be your brother, but I do slightly envy Ben for winning your heart first.” Tom mumbled staggering off to his room. John followed after him.  
Ben glanced at Jo who was starting to sway from exhaustion. Without thinking he lifted her from the top set and carried her to the room. Jo opened the door so Ben could carry her through inside. He set her gently on the foot of the bed and helped her out of the dressing gown before pulling back the covers.  
Jo climbed up and placed her head on the pillow allowing Ben to cover her. Then he walked over, turned out he light to the room, and locked the door before joining her in bed. Barely audible whispers of “I love you” were exchanged before both quickly fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 37: Good Morning Sunshine

Jo woke to the sound of her phone chirping, rolling over she realized it was only her alarm. Thankful that it wasn't her mother Jo silenced the phone so she wouldn't wake Ben. It still felt like last night was a dream; one she only knew was real because the forgotten hair pins were now stabbing her uncomfortably in the head. She silently got out of bed and made her way into the bathroom to deal with the stabbing daemons and to take her medications. Jo brushed out her tangled hair and brushed her teeth before looking at her reflection in the mirror. She placed a finger to her necklace and smiled remembering everything about the previous night.  
When she finally reentered the room the lights were on and Ben was standing by the window. The liquid black fabric of his sleep pants clung tightly to his ass and for a moment Jo did not want to make a sound for fear he would turn and ruin the view. She silently walked over and kissed him on the shoulder.  
“Good morning husband.” Jo said with a giant grin.  
“Good morning wife.” Ben replied matching her grin and turning to lift her in his arms. “I believe there is one last matter that we need to attend to. Seeing as it’s ten and we will surely have an audience outside the door, I say we give them quiet the show.” Ben carried Jo to the foot of the bed and sat so she was straddling his lap.  
“We do have lunch with your mother soon, and I should check in on Rachel, so we will have to make it a show worth remembering.” Jo responded reaching up to run her fingers through Ben’s hair.  
Ben growled and yanked the nightgown over Jo’s head before leaning in for a heated kiss. He only wanted Jo right now and nothing else seemed to matter. Lunch with his mother could wait, Tom could listen in, and the rest of the world could go on without them forever. Jo was finally his and all he had wanted to do since he saw her in last night’s outfit was to make love to her until both of them were exhausted. Their lips continued a heated battle as desperate hands explored over bodies. It would be the first time they had made love as one soul. There was a knock at the door and Tom’s voice called out, “Jo, I want to…” but he was cut off by the sound of a pillow hitting the door.  
Jo opened her eyes to see Ben reaching for another, but nothing followed at the door so he threw it to the floor and stood with Jo still entwined around his waist. Ben kissed her collarbone causing a shiver to run down her spine and settle into her core. Ben lowered her onto the bed and shimmied her out of her frilly panties before relieving himself of his own pants. Jo moved to the middle of the bed before reclining on her elbows.  
“I do enjoy that sight,” Jo said grinning at Ben.  
“I think I have a better view dear, and I plan on savoring every inch of your wonderful body.” Ben replied reaching down and grabbing Jo’s foot. Pulling it up he tenderly kissed the top before moving to kiss her ankle. Jo squirmed and gave a mixture of a giggle and a moan as Ben worked kisses down her leg and over her hips. She bucked as he kissed her naval and upwards towards her now erect nipples. He gave each one a teasing nip before kissing her clavicle and shoulder.  
Jo ran her free hand through Ben’s hair. “I don’t think I can wait for you to kiss literally every inch of me. I want to touch you and kiss you, and my lips are getting a little jealous of the rest of my body.” Jo rasped out as Ben neared her elbow.  
“Well we can’t have jealous lips,” Ben said working his way back up Jo’s arm. He moved atop of her, letting their legs scissor together as he leaned forward to kiss her bottom lip. He pulled the already swollen flesh between his teeth and gave it a gentle tug. Jo let out a soft moan and tangled her feet with Ben’s before running her nails down his back. She pulled him closer so she could lean up enough to take his whole mouth with hers.  
The longer they kissed the more desperate they became for each other’s touch. Hands moved quickly grappling for anything they could feel, legs entwined and Ben shifted so he was now between both of Jo’s. Gasping for breath Jo pulled back from the kiss, inhaling deeply she called out to Ben, “Fuck me please; I need you inside me now.”  
Ben groaned and rolled off of Jo, sitting back on his heels. Jo sighed at the loss of his body on hers.  
“Come here, I still want to hold you, but I need to be inside you more than you need me.”  
Jo sat up and straddled Ben’s lap, sitting back on her own heels so they could still look into each other’s eyes. Ben placed his nimble fingers between their pressing bodies, and softly stroked Jo’s extremely sensitive clit. She moaned and pushed up slightly. It was the perfect opportunity for Ben to readjust and align his stiff member with her entrance. When Jo lowered again Ben slid effortlessly inside her.  
Jo moaned loudly and Ben reached around to grab her ass. One quick slap caused Jo to thrust forward onto Ben so now he was buried inside her to the hilt. Their lips met again as they kept rhythm with their bodies. The moved slowly and then progressively faster as the burn of release grew inside them both.  
Ben pulled back from Jo’s mouth as he felt her walls begin to clamp around him. Leaning back slightly, almost awkwardly, Ben stroked Jo’s clit again causing her to go over the edge into her release. She nearly screamed out his name as her hips jutted forward and back again. Her tight walls firmly gripped Ben, milking him towards the edge. He sat back up and thrust deep inside Jo, finally finding his own release.  
They collapsed into each other, breathing heavily. Ben lifted Jo’s face so he could look into her eyes. “Breathe dear.” He whispered quietly.  
“I am, that isn't the problem, however I do think my entire right leg is asleep. Apparently it isn't fond of having no blood flow.” Jo laughed smiling back at Ben.  
“Oh thank God. I didn't plan this very well did I? My left leg is completely numb; I just didn't want to admit to being a git.” Ben beamed back at her.  
Together they began untangling their bodies, causing them to roll onto the bed, nearly bumping heads, Jo began laughing hysterically. The sound of her voice made Ben fill with love and admiration all over again. Her laughter was the best sound in the world to his ears.  
“Now that we've nearly knocked ourselves unconscious shall we shower and get ready for lunch? I know my mother is thinking we’re going to try and bail.” Ben asked.  
“Showering sounds perfect,” Jo started. “Let me just check on Rachel first. I know she was upset about yesterday, I just want to make sure she is okay.”  
“I’m sure she is fine, you can have Bob bring her to lunch with mother, we’ll all have to end up mingling eventually you know.”  
Jo grabbed her phone and texted Bob about lunch and asked how Rachel was doing. As she texted Ben sent a message to his mother about doing lunch around one thirty and about having the others join them. As they waited for responses Jo held a finger to her lip and Ben raised an eyebrow. She stood beside him so he could read as she texted.  
~ If you are outside this door when I open it in mere seconds I will flog you. The powers of Asgard will be incapable of bringing you back, and the torture of Coriolanus will seem like a summer’s picnic. You have until I count to ten.  
Jo hit send and there was an immediate beep outside the door.  
“One,” Started Jo.   
“Two,” Added Ben.   
“Three and same warning goes for anyone else.” Grinned Jo.   
“Four, I’m completely starkers and will open the door.” Ben continued.   
“Five, I can discover all your hidden secrets,” Jo said, dancing about and trying not to laugh. The entire hall was filled with the sounds of scampering.   
“Nine, we’re on nine right, sounds right,” Ben said in his sternest voice.  
“Stop! We’re going; I’m too young to die!” Tom yelled from the hall.  
“See you all in ten.” Jo finished.  
As the hall became quiet Jo and Ben both laughed as they walked into the bathroom to shower. Ben started the water before turning back to Jo. He pulled her body close and gave her a tender kiss. The closeness sent parks through Jo’s body.  
“So I know we need to shower, but the real question is what am I wearing to lunch with your mother?” Jo said once they had parted lips and stepped into the running water. Jo began washing the product out of her hair, thankful that this shower had two heads. Ben lathered down before responding.  
“Well I have a night gown, several shirts, and your corset but I don’t think those would work for lunch with mother.”  
“Guess I’m just going to have to steal clothes from you and Tom. I’m sure I can find something that fits between the two of you.” Jo smiled as she finished washing.  
“I still want to do horrible things to you Mrs. Cumbermartin.” Ben said turning off the water.  
“Maybe later dear, when we don’t have a house full of people listening outside the door like children.”  
“Fine then,” Ben said holding out a towel for Jo. He kissed her wet shoulder before heading back into the room to get ready. Drying quickly Jo followed him out into the room.  
“Did you bring Sherlock sizes or normal pastry loving Ben clothes?” Jo asked sliding back into her lacy panties.  
“Luckily it’s pastry loving pants, about a 91.5, around 36 in US size I think.”  
“Toss me a pair of jeans if you have an extra and do you have a white dress shirt?” Jo asked looking towards the closet.  
“One pair of jeans and one white shirt for the lady,” He handed her the outfit before getting dressed in his other jeans and a dark blue shirt. As Ben reached for a waistcoat Jo stopped him.  
“Don’t need us matching, would look silly. I need the waistcoat since I don’t have a bra handy. I’m going to steal one of Tom’s so it will fit more snugly.”  
“Always thinking of everything, I don’t think your brain ever stops.”  
“It doesn't, will you check my phone to see if Bob ever responded about lunch while I go torment Tom?”  
“Of course, just um… be careful not to be too energetic when you walk. I enjoy the view, but I’d get jealous if the others got any ideas.” Ben said going to get Jo’s phone from the bed. Jo quickly skirted into the call and closed the door.  
“Thomas,” She called from the top of the stairs. He peered around the corner and up at her sheepishly.  
“Jo?” Tom responded trying to get a feel of if she was still mad.  
“I need your closet; also if John is still here bring him too, I need help with this outfit.” Jo smiled down at Tom and waited. When Tom and John reached the top of the stairs she asked him what she still needed.  
“I need a waistcoat. If the Loki outfit fit last night you must have bulked up your chest a little. I need yours because the shoulders will be wider and the waist smaller. It will be a makeshift bodice to hold the girls in while I do lunch with Wanda.”  
“So you aren't wearing a bra right now?” Tom asked staring down at Jo’s chest.  
“Focus Hiddleston, stop staring at my boobs and help me before I remember you eavesdropping on my epic sexy times earlier.” Jo replied scowling.  
“Yes, right, a waist coat let me see.” Tom said opening the closet. “I have grey hounds tooth, black or navy.”  
“Give her the hounds tooth; the others look to formal with jeans.” John added as Tom reached for the grey vest. Jo tried it on swearing because of course these men had to all be so freaking tiny. “It isn't going to work. Damn you all with your tiny waists!” Jo said handing the vest back to Tom.  
“Tom hand me that blue jumper, then run down and grab me the silver scarf from my room. I think it’s on the back of the chair.” John directed. He took the sweater from Tom and handed it to Jo. She slid into it, and was relieved to find that it was a loose fit.  
John took her sleeve and began rolling up the oxford and sweater to her elbow. As he finished with the other, Tom returned with the scarf that John wrapped and managed to perfectly cover Jo’s chest.  
“What shoes do you have deary?”  
“Just my cream shoes from last night”  
“Come with me, I think mine will fit you.”  
“You have heels?” Tom asked.  
“Yes, I was in a corset and kilt so I brought heels.”  
“I know my feet are large, but I don’t think I’m fitting into any of your shoes, my cream ones will be fine. I don’t care who looks at my feet, I just don’t want my boobs flopping everywhere.”  
John looked stricken, as if unmatching shoes were the end of the world. “John please, I promise no one around here will care about the shoes. Besides I’m out of time, I’ll get back to scolding your hijinks later.” Jo said crossing the hall and entering Ben’s room.  
Ben looked her over for a minute before asking, “What happened with the waistcoat?”  
“Please feel free to wear yours, my boobs are bigger than his pecks and you all have extremely fit abs. Did Bob ever respond to the texts?”  
“Yeah, he’s going to meet us at the restaurant. Your mother has been calling though, figured I shouldn't answer it.”  
“I’ll call her in the car. You ready Mr. Cumbermartin?” Jo said walking over to kiss Ben.  
“Not if you keep kissing me like that.” He said as he reached down for the rental keys. Pulling his lips from hers again Ben took Jo’s hand and led her to the car for lunch with his family.


	22. Chapter 38: Lunch? What's the Worst that Could Happen?

Jo sat in the front seat of the BMW and pulled out her phone. Quickly she saw her mother had indeed called four times. She dialed the number and waited for Lynda to answer.  
“Are you okay Josephine, I've tried calling you all morning. It’s one, I was worried when you hadn’t called or come over yet.” Lynda said sounding panicked.  
“I'm fine mom, since Bob stayed with Rachel last night I didn't have a DD so I did the responsible thing and turned over my keys before drinking. I crashed at Ben’s with Bethany and Felicia Day.” Jo said rolling her eyes at Ben.  
“You stayed at another man’s house without your husband?” Lynda started.  
“Mom really, I can't talk long if this is all you're going to do. We're driving to have lunch with Wanda and Timothy.”  
“Ben’s parents?”  
“Yeah, they all came this visit; Rachel likes hanging with them so she’s tagging along to lunch.”  
“Rachel has met Ben’s parents?”  
“Yes mother, and Tom Hiddleston, and most of the Sherlock cast including Martin’s kids. She has traveled with me a few times.” Jo said exasperated.  
“Oh, of course she has, sorry I was doing it again wasn’t I? I’m sure Ben’s parents are very lovely.”  
“They're great people, they've also been a big help to me helping me adjust to raising a family in the spotlight. I figured Ben turned out okay, so they have to know something.”  
“You think they would have pointers for a mom who isn't ready to admit that her baby is famous and how to deal with my whole world changing.”  
“Is that mom speak for can I meet them?” Jo said eyeing Ben who nodded in her direction.  
“If you aren't totally embarrassed by your frantic mother, yes.”  
“I’ll call Wanda quickly and see if they would mind, then I'll call you right back.”  
“Okay, talk to you soon.”  
Jo hung up the phone and grabbed Ben’s from the console of the car. “You really don't have a problem with this do you?” She asked.  
“No, I think it’s great. Call mum and let her know what’s up.”  
Jo dialed Wanda from Ben’s phone; the woman instantly started gushing at her son through the receiver. Jo giggled and interrupted Wanda. “Hi Wanda, Ben’s driving but I wanted to call with a quick change of plans.”  
“Oh?” Wanda replied sounding let down.  
“Yes, my mother would love to meet the two of you. I told her I would call and ask if you minded her and my dad joining us for lunch.”  
Immediately sounding upbeat again Wanda responded, “Of course I wouldn't mind dear, I would love to meet your parents. There will eight of us now correct?”  
“Yes eight sounds right. Now we get to test how well we can all act.” Jo paused laughing. “Zia Wanda and Zio Timothy are going to have to be prepared; my mother has been on a big ‘appearance of wrongdoing is as bad as wrongdoing’ kick as of late. We'll all have to be convincing at our roles.”  
“We'll all do fine. Timothy knows we are all just good friends. I'll make sure you and Ben are separated at the table too just for good measure.”  
“This is why you are the cooler set of parents.” Jo said lovingly, “We'll be there soon.”  
Jo hung up and called her mother back with the news. Lynda seemed thrilled and rushed off to get ready. The last thing Jo needed to do was drop the bomb on poor Bob.  
~Surprise, Lynda and Kit are joining us; I owe you big I promise.  
~You do, but we can bring up the house and warm them to everything slowly.  
Jo sighed as she put away her phone. Ben reached down and grabbed her hand.  
“It will be fine I promise. Mum and dad will charm the pants off your parents. Mum will be good for Lynda. Whenever you get worried just know you have two men there who will take care of everything.”  
“I know, I just get the feeling like this could turn out to be a giant train wreck waiting to happen.”  
“It will be okay, I mean what’s the worst that could happen?” Ben asked parking the car.  
“Shit, really Ben? You have just doomed us all. That’s just about as bad as saying Good Luck before a stage show.”  
Ben shrugged and grinned; Jo rolled her eyes again and got out of the car. Bob was waiting in the parking lot with Rachel and they came over.  
“You okay?” Bob asked.  
“Yep, we're all doomed, let’s get this train wreck over with.” Jo responded leaning down to hug Rachel.  
Bob looked at Ben raising an eyebrow. “Apparently you shouldn't ask ‘what’s the worst thing that could happen’ before everyone meets for the first time.” Ben said and shrugged just as Lynda and Kit pulled in.  
Bob look at Jo, “Yep, doomed.”  
“You both are stuck the whole time too.” Jo added quickly before going to hug her mother.  
The group walked inside to find Wanda and Timothy were already seated in a room. Introductions were made before everyone started taking their seats.  
“Rachel can Zia Wanda get a hug? It seems like ages since you've been to London to visit.” Wanda said holding open her arms. Rachel came over and gave the woman a hug. “Zia do you have anything cool growing in the gardens?”   
“It’s already fairly cold in Gloucestershire so we only really have ivy and primroses. Zio Timothy just finished planting all the spring flowers last week however, so everything will be covered again by April or so.”  
“Do you still have the owl I sent you?” Rachel asked carrying on the conversation with Wanda.  
“Of course I do darling. I put it on the shelf with all my other owls. I plan on keeping it forever.” The older woman and child continued their conversation as a lunch spread was brought to the table. Across the table Kit and Timothy were discussing literature and their wives. Each nodding in understanding as the other would tell a story. Jo knew they would be great friends. Ben and Bob were talking about tabletop across the table at each other which left Jo alone to talk to her mother.  
“Those don't look like Bob’s clothes Jo. Are they new?” Lynda asked raising an eyebrow.  
“No, the oxford and pants are Ben’s, the sweater is Tom’s and the scarf is John Barrowman’s”  
“Why do you have on a collection of other men’s clothing Josephine?” She responded in a raised whisper.  
“Because, Bob went to get Rachel last night mother, which left me with no D.D., so as a responsible adult I turned over my keys before drinking.”  
“So you could have changed when you got home so you can return the items.”  
“I haven't been home mom, we discussed this. Are you trying to repeat it so Wanda, Timothy, and Bob can hear you as well? Would you have rather me come to lunch in a corset and a sheer skirt?”  
“Sheer skirt, how sheer?”  
“Completely mother, totally see through, with a nude colored mini skirt underneath it.”  
“In front of Ben’s parents?” Lynda said her voice no longer in a whisper.  
“Yes mom for all of about twenty minutes before they went to the hotel.”  
“She did look very beautiful.” Wanda added from the end of the table.  
“I'm so sorry my daughter was dressed inappropriately. I would have thought I had taught her better.” Lynda started before Jo stood suddenly.  
“Mom you promised.” Was all she said before turning abruptly and saying, “Excuse me” before leaving the room.  
Bob looked up at Ben, “You want to get her or shall I?” The words were out before he could stop himself. Bob snapped his mouth closed and looked around the table quickly adding, “I’ll go, excuse me.” Bob stood quickly and went after Jo finding her right outside the door.  
Jo’s mouth was agape as she looked at Bob. “I was coming back in; did you just ask Ben who would come after me, in front of my parents?” Jo said in the faintest whisper.  
“Yes, I don't know what happened, it just came out. Then I ran out, Ben is probably getting eaten alive by your mom. We have to get back in there?”  
Jo took a deep breath and opened the door. She walked in, head high and shoulder back. No matter what happened she wasn't going to back down.  
“Josephine Rosalind Martinson, would you care to explain to me why your husband was consulting with your friend over who should come and retrieve you from your tantrum?”  
“Certainly, just not here, not now, and not in front of Rachel. I would however, like to finish lunch then go back to the house with my car and then we can talk. But not in front of Rachel.” Jo said calmly.  
Everyone sat in silence for a moment, Wanda and Timothy worked to distract Rachel from the argument.  
“What’s so bad you can't say in front of your daughter Josephine?” Lynda said as calmly as she could.  
“Nothing at all is bad, nothing is wrong, however after last night I don't think she needs to watch as her grandmother fights with her mother. After lunch we can all talk as a family. Then I can talk to Rachel later when things are calm again.”  
“Fine,” Lynda said and ignored her daughter for the rest of the meal. Jo mouthed ‘Sorry’ towards Wanda and Timothy. Bob looked both ashamed and furious with himself. Jo squeezed his hand under the table to let him know she wasn't mad. Jo finally pulled out her phone and sent Tom a text.  
~Repayment time for last night and this morning sextus interuptus.  
~Anything, what do you need.  
~WW3 has erupted over lunch. My parents came as well, long story. I've put off the fight until after lunch. We're coming back there. I need someone to entertain Rachel and keep her out of the house while we all fight this through.  
~No problem, I'll be here, will give everyone a heads up to clear out for a bit. I think all of us were staying until tomorrow.  
~Give them our address they can lay low there. Should be a spare key taped to the top shelf in the car port. Thanks again. I just don't want Rachel to see mommy cry.  
~I've got this little Sis  
Jo looked up to realize everyone but her mother was looking at her. The sad look on her dad’s face hurt the most. “Tom is clearing out the house so we'll be alone. He’s going to watch Rachel while we all talk.” Jo said quietly.  
Apparently the waiter had come while Jo wasn't paying attention and the entire tab had been handled. “Jo dearie, I know you're upset, but you should try and eat something.” Wanda said softly.  
“Yes, Ma'am.” Jo said placing a small biscuit in her mouth to humor the woman, she was anything but hungry at the moment, but she knew Wanda was just thinking of her blood sugar.  
“I think we're all ready whenever you are Jo.” Timothy said.  
She pulled out a small piece of paper and wrote down the address handing it to Kit. “This is where we're going if you both decided to follow.” Jo said softly.  
The group stood and moved towards the parking lot. Ben and Bob both looked at Jo, the same question apparent on their faces.   
“I’m already knee deep, we'll go over the way we came I guess. It can’t get much worse.” Jo responded cringing.  
Everyone piled into the cars, and silently they all drove back to the house. Jo dreaded the coming storm. It was finally all cards on the table time. Something she had hidden for years. This was only going to end one of two ways, and she wasn't ready for either one.


	23. Chapter 39: Tell the Truth, The Whole Truth

Ben had held Jo’s hand in silence the entire drive back home. As he pulled up to the front of the drive he finally spoke. “I’m not running, dad said the good things were worth fighting for. This is worth it, no matter what happens in there I will always love you, and will always be there for you.”  
Jo looked at him, tears already forming in her eyes. “My parents don’t even know I’m bi, they think I’m their good little girl, that I’m a cookie cutter mother and wife. This isn't going to be pretty. I just don’t think I’m ready for this. Us, yes, this fight no.” Jo said with a sigh. Ben parked next to Bob as Wanda pulled in followed by Kit. The door opened and Tom stepped out.  
“Everyone went back to your house until you called to say it’s all clear. Hey Rach, you want to come with Uncle Tom, we can do whatever you want.”  
“The adults are about to fight, they don’t want me to know that it’s about mommy and Uncle Ben. I think it’s all silly. I already know they’re fighting, so can we just go to my house with everyone else who isn't fighting?” Rachel said matter of factly.  
Tom started to respond as Jo ran up the steps and into the front door. She had reached the breaking point and couldn't hold back the tears any longer. Bob quickly responded to Tom, “Take her”, before he and Ben both rushed to follow after Jo. Wanda and Timothy both paused to tell Rachel she was not to blame before they too went into the house.  
Taking Rachel’s hand Tom led her down to his parked BMW rental car and fastened her into the backseat before heading down the driveway.  
Kit turned to his wife, “Well now, let’s go in so Jo can tell you she’s moving to London. She isn't us Lynda and you couldn't let that be. Now come and face our daughter.” He turned and went into the house, leaving Lynda to make up her mind as to what she was doing. When she finally got up the courage to go inside she didn't see anyone.  
“They’re out back on the patio. Jo ran out there to smoke and cry. I don’t like watching Ben smoke so I stayed inside.” Wanda said from around the corner. “He’s told me that he quit several times, he even hides from me when he smokes like I don’t know. He does all that to try and make me happy. I also know he’s an adult and he’ll make is own choices. As his mum all I can do is bring up my dislike of it one in a while.” She finished before moving towards the back door.  
“Except there are times when our children need us by their side even when we don’t approve of their behavior, this is one such time.” Wanda opened the door and walked out. Ben went to toss his cigarette, but Wanda held up a hand. “Smoke it Benedict, I don’t like it, but it’s time to stop hiding.”  
Both Timothy and Ben stared at Wanda. She had always despised the smoking; Ben took a drag and stood by Jo. Bob stood on the other side of her. Both men seemed to shield her protectively. Lynda walked out the door and took a seat at the other end of the patio.  
“I’m ready,” Jo said moving to the chaise lounge. The three sat in unison, Jo still between them. Everyone else moved to grab a seat before Jo began.  
“You want an explanation, well here I go. It’s the truth, the whole truth, even if you aren't ready to hear it.” She paused and Lynda nodded.  
“First, I’m bi, have been forever. But if we’re being perfectly honest here, I guess coming out of the closet is probably step one.”  
“Jose…” Kit started.  
“No dad, you guys wanted an explanation, I’m going to give it before you ask questions or start yelling.” Kit nodded and held Lynda’s hand.  
“Second, Bob and I have never had a traditional marriage. We've both slept with other women while married. Never at home; and never around Rachel.” Bob reached over and took the hand closest to him. Jo gave it a squeeze before continuing.  
“Bob had asked that I not sleep with other men. I had never broken that request. We each had a list of five famous people who we agreed the rules wouldn't apply to. Neither one of us thought anything of the list until I won the contest. Bob said if the stars aligned and I had the opportunity with Ben to take it.” Jo continued on with how she had actually met Ben and Wanda held her head in shame. Lynda looked at the woman while Jo spoke. Kit watched Jo and held his wife’s hand. Timothy took Wanda’s as Jo continued.  
“We've dated secretly for over a year. Bob knew, his parents knew.” Jo’s parents looked over at Ben’s while Jo kept talking. Wanda and Timothy only nodded. “Our friends knew here, and maybe six of our celebrity friends knew. Ben has been Uncle to Rachel, and we made sure she was asleep before talking or doing anything.” Jo stopped taking a breath; Ben took her other hand, squeezed it softly then said to her, “Not running.”  
Jo turned to Bob, he smiled squeezed his hand and said, “No more monsters.” Jo looked back at her parent. They sat waiting, feeling there was something else coming. “It’s worth fighting for dear.” Timothy said. “No more hiding,” Wanda added with a smile.  
Jo took a deep breath.  
“Last night there was a party. Ben and Bob put everything together. I thought it was just going to be a gaming party, except it wasn't just some party. Ben…Ben...” Jo caught on the words as she remembered last night.  
Sensing her stumble Bob picked up, “Ben had asked me for permission to ask Jo to be his too. Think reverse Mormons. I told him I had no problem with it. Whatever Jo said I would go with and stand behind one hundred percent.” He finished looking to Ben.  
“Last night I asked Jo to be my wife. I am perfectly content to share her heart with Bob, will always respect her wished when it comes to Rachel, and will always be the perpetually single bachelor to the rest of the world. I made sure everyone who knew about us was invited, even had my parents come in from England. I asked her first under that Arbor.” Ben stopped and pointed into the distance.  
“She immediately thought of Bob who wasn't here. I am perfectly fine with that, she promised her heart to him first.” Ben looked at Jo and smiled. “Then I asked her again here on this lounge. She had said yes once, but felt silly for stopping to call Bob so I asked again. I told her I would stand here with her as an equal and help carry her burdens.” Ben paused and stood, still holding Jo’s hand.  
Bob stood as well. “Just as I promised to stand with her for better or worse.”  
Jo looked up and then stood. “I've promised them both my heart. A little past one am we had a service under that same arbor. Timothy walked me down the aisle because I was too afraid to tell my own parents the truth. Tom as Loki did the service, it’s not recognized anywhere except between the three of us, and that’s all that really matters. That isn't going to change. We were all going to move into this house, share it like a family. We were going to come up with some scheme to tell you because I didn't want you to disown or hate me.”  
Jo closed her eyes and straightened. “I am done lying to my family. Take it or leave it, this is me, all of me, and I’m done hiding.” Jo said and sat back down.  
For a moment it was very quiet. Both Ben and Bob sat and held one of Jo’s hands. Finally Kit spoke.  
“So, to answer your mother’s question from the restaurant, Bob asked Ben who would go get you because they were trying to hide the fact they both wanted to run after you correct.”  
“Yes,” Both men said at once.  
“Ben do you love my daughter enough to always hide something you share?”  
“I do, not just that but I love Rachel enough to hide it to protect her.”  
“Bob will this ruin your state sanctioned marriage and are you one hundred percent sure of this?”  
“It won’t and I am.”  
“Josephine, you love both these men enough to rick losing your parents and family to be with them both?”  
“Yes but…” Jo started.  
“No Josephine, my turn.” Kit paused. Jo nodded as tears fell down her cheek.  
“If you love them that much there is nothing I can do to change anything. If I cast you out I will lose you and Rachel. But what of me if I condone this? This is how it will be if we are to keep you in our lives.”  
Jo gulped and waited. She was shaking from crying now.  
“You will tell Rachel. She gets it, trust me, don’t push her out because of her age, explain what is going on and tell her what society will think so she knows what to expect. One Sunday a month you will all come to church. If you are out of the country for months at a time fine, but if you are here one Sunday is mine. If the good Lord can forgive sin so can I. Finally, holiday meals need a designated husband. I cannot watch you both fawning over my daughter at the same time. Those are my conditions. Lynda you?”  
Kit looked down at his wife who still sat with her mouth ajar.  
“Wanda was right; sometimes our children need us even when we don’t approve of what they’re doing. I just ask that you work with me through the transition.”  
“Jo your answers?” Kit asked.  
She looked at her two husbands, both nodded. She knew whatever she said they would agree to.  
“We agree daddy.”  
“Very well then, Benedict…”  
“Yes sir?”  
“Welcome to the family Mr. Cumberbatch.”  
“Um… actually it’s Cumbermartin and thank you dad.”  
Ben walked over and held his hand out for Kit to shake. The man took it then pulled Ben in for a hug. “You take care of Jo. Her heart may be big enough to love the world, but that just means it breaks twice as hard.”  
“I won’t do anything to hurt her I promise.”  
Jo still sat dumbstruck by how everything turned out. She numbly lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply. Jo had worked herself up for yelling, for being berated by her parents, for tears and worse. Now that it was all over she was exhausted just from the stress. She didn't notice Bob when he sat next to her again. Silently he placed a hand on her lap. Jo turned and looked at him. “You okay,” they asked in unison.  
“I have a splitting headache from all the stress. Are you going to be okay if I head home?” Bob asked looking a little pale.  
“I think everything here will be fine. Head home and I’ll text Tom so everyone clears out so you can sleep. I love you and thank you for being here through all this.”  
“It was my fault anyway. I wasn't going to abandon you to the wolves. Call me in a bit and I’ll come grab Rachel so you can spend time with Ben until he leaves. Next week we can relax and catch our breath.”  
“Sounds good. Love you Bob.” Jo said as she leaned over to kiss him.   
When they finished Bob stood to say his goodbyes. He apologized to Wanda and Timothy again, gave Jo’s parents each a hug goodbye and gave Ben a slap on the back before heading out to his car. Jo texted Tom.  
~I think the storm has settled. Bob is on the way home with a migraine.  
Looking up Jo noticed her mother standing there looking sad, like she desperately wanted to say something. “Yes?” Jo questioned.  
“I’m sorry you felt you needed to hide your life from me. Judging from your father’s reaction he probably caught on a while ago. I knew something was going on, but just assumed the worst.”  
“It’s okay mom. I was dumb to think I could hide this forever. Tom is on the way back with Rachel. If you can stick around until she gets here I would appreciate it. I want her to see that everything is okay.”  
“We can do that. I love you honey.” Lynda said hugging Jo.  
Jo felt her phone ringing and reached to answer worried something happened to Tom or Bob. “Hey,” She said seeing it was only Sandy.  
“Wow, you sound shot. I have the video and pictures ready; you want me to bring them by so you can send them to Martin?”  
“Yeah, I’m still at the house from last night. My parents are here too.”  
“Okay, I’ll be discreet then.”  
“No need.”  
“Really Jo? OMG are you okay? How much do they know?”  
“I’m fine, shaken up but okay. They know everything from the past nine years, however they don’t know specific details other than the ones from last night. I’m sure we’ll slowly sort that out over time.”  
“Okay well, I’ll be there in a bit then.”  
“See you then girly.”  
Jo hung up the phone, and Ben finally made his way back over with Kit and his parents. Ben lightly kissed her on the forehead. “I think I can hold down things here a minute, will you take a moment to check your blood sugar and make sure you’re okay?” Ben asked lovingly.  
“Sandy is on the way over with pictures and the video from last night. I’ll go do a health check and be right back.” She stood and excused herself, glad for a precious moment alone.


	24. Chapter 40: When Emotions Build, Release Inevitably Follows

Jo slowly walked back down the stairs nearly thirty minutes later. She had done as Ben had asked, then let herself finally cry. She was sure she had heard someone outside the door at one point, but thankfully they hadn’t bothered her.  
Now she had cleaned up her face and was ready to rejoin everyone downstairs. As Jo entered the living room everyone paused. Apparently most of their friends were already back and Sandy was setting up her computer on the coffee table.  
“Hey momma,” Rachel said coming over to hug Jo. “Are you okay now? I heard you crying, Gran said you would be okay.”  
“I’m better now baby.” Jo said returning the hug.  
“Are you guys done fighting now? Uncle Tom said not to worry, but I want to help make it better.”  
“We’re done fighting I promise. When it’s quiet I’ll tell you what it was all about.”  
“Okay, we were about to watch a movie you want to come watch too?”  
Jo looked up and made eye contact with Ben among the sea of people. “Are you about the watch the movie?”  
“We were getting it ready but wanted to wait for you before we played it around Rachel.”  
“Is it a bad movie?” Rachel asked.  
“No, it’s a wonderful movie, but if you’re going to watch it we’re going to have to have our talk first.”  
“Okay,” Replied Rachel, seeming excite about watching the movie.  
“Come on then, we’ll go out back and talk. Ben, Mom, and Dad do you want to join us?” Jo said glancing at both sets of parents as she walked through the kitchen and to the porch. Once everyone had collected Jo turned to Rachel sitting in the deck chair patiently waiting.  
“Baby we were fighting earlier because mommy has been keeping a secret. Everyone was angry because mommy hadn’t shared her secret with Gran, Paps, or you.”  
“Is your secret about Uncle Ben mommy?”  
“It is, mommy just didn't want to confuse you or…”  
“Is it because you love Uncle Ben?”  
“It is.”  
“Do you still love daddy? Ashley’s mom loved a new person so she divorced Ashley’s dad and moved in with Ashley’s new dad.”  
“No I still love your dad very much, we aren't getting a divorce, but mom loves Ben too. Most people don’t agree with loving more than one person at a time so I kept it a secret. Dad knew I loved Ben, but we didn't tell Gran or Pap.”  
“I love Uncle Ben too mom, he is fun to have around. I’m always sad when he goes home.”  
Ben beamed and looked at his parents; they smiled back knowing how much those words meant to their son.  
“How would you feel if Ben lived with us when he wasn't working in London? He would be just like dad is, and forever in our lives?”  
“That would be perfect. Uncle Ben will you stay with us forever?” She was so excited Rachel was practically hovering in her chair.  
“Rachel darling, if you want me to, I will be with you and your mother forever.”  
“But mom, we don’t have any more rooms, is Uncle Ben going to have to sleep on the couch?”  
Everyone laughed and breathed a sigh of relief. “No baby, we’re all going to move into this house. Upstairs will be my office and Ben’s space and downstairs will be your room, and our space.”  
“That is awesome! Can we watch the movie now so I can see my room?”  
“Just a few more things first okay, remember how I said other people wouldn't approve of me loving Ben too?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Well we still have to keep our secret, but our family can know because we should always be truthful to family. Everyone else can just think we’re all really good friends. Can you help keep our secret?”  
“Yeah I can do that.”  
“Last thing, if Uncle Ben is going to be like dad then that means Zia and Zio are just like Gran and Pap.”  
“You’re my grandparents too? Does that mean I get to stay at your house sometimes now too?”  
“Of course darling, any time you can come over you can stay.” Wanda said smiling.  
“Okay, movie time!” Rachel exclaimed getting up and running inside.  
“Well Rach, you look much happier, satisfied that your mum isn't sad anymore?” Tom asked.  
“Everything is great Uncle Tom, Ben’s gonna…” Rachel paused then continued. “Uncle Ben’s gonna watch the movie with us.”  
Jo laughed. “Rachel, all the people here, and dad back home already know the secret. It’s fine to tell Tom if you want.”  
“OMG Uncle Tom, Ben is gonna be like my daddy, and Zia is a new Gran and Zio is a new Pap, and I get a new room, and we’re moving into this house, we’re gonna watch the movie then I’m going to see my room, and we totally have to find a Loki Pony to put in it and, I am so excited, this is the best secret ever!”  
When Rachel finally finished everyone laughed. They all crowded around the computer as Sandy started the playback. Jo sat next to Ben and put her head against his shoulder. Everyone awed when Jo stepped out of the kitchen with Timothy. Kit looked to the other man and simply said, “Thank you.”  
“You really were breathtaking dear.” Ben whispered.  
“It’s nice to watch this with family.” She said and Ben took her hand.   
“It’s nice to finally be family.” He kissed her lightly on the forehead.  
They all finished watching the video then Ben and Jo smiled as everyone threw compliments at them. At nearly five everyone not staying at the house started to disperse.   
“I’ll take Rachel with us and call Bob later. Enjoy your evening and come over tomorrow for coffee once everything has settled.”  
“I will mom I promise, call me if you need anything.”  
Once everyone left the group gathered on the back porch for a smoke. Jo handed one to Tom who took it nodding. Before Jo could light up Ben came across the deck and kissed her passionately. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in. Jo deepened the kiss and tugged her fingers though his hair. With one swift motion Ben lifted Jo and sat her on the railing. They were completely alone in their minds.  
“Ahem, I know you’re married now, but if you drop pants and start shagging my sister I will clobber you Benedict.” Tom said snapping them out of their moment.  
“Oh God Ben, who knew you were such an exhibitionist.” Jo said kissing Ben lightly.  
“I don’t see you stopping me now do I?”  
“No, but I know I’m a freak.”  
“Yes however, I don’t think any of us are ready to see how much of a freak you are.” Tom said laughing.  
Jo smiled as she lit her cigarette, “So you can listen, but you don’t want to watch.”  
“Fair point, hell, just bloody got for it. I can go get popcorn for the show.” Tom grinned at them as Jo finished her cigarette.  
“Tom, I do believe my reducing Bethany to a puddle in front of you at Comic Con nearly had you torn in bits. You have no idea how much I really don’t care if you stand there or not.”  
Ben growled and bit Jo’s neck seductively.  
“Oh fuck it! I love you all but a girl has needs.” Jo said jumping from the banister and heading towards the door. The minute her foot crossed the threshold Tom’s sweater was being pulled over her head. She deposited it on the counter as she kept walking, Ben right on her heels.  
“You’re going to have an audience dear if you aren't careful.”   
“Don’t care. John do you need your scarf?” Jo said as she removed Ben’s shirt depositing it on the stair railing.  
“Nope, happy wedding gift.”  
“Thanks,” She said unbuttoning Ben’s pants and kicked one heel then the other off at the top of the steps. When they reached the door Ben nearly closed it, until he realized how hard claiming Jo publicly made him. He also knew she wanted this.  
Before she could shimmy out of the pants he had mostly stripped as well and he caught up to her at the foot of the bed. Ben kissed her as he had done outside, working the scarf from around Jo’s neck. His erection was pushing painfully against his pants. Once the scarf was free Ben lifted Jo and placed her roughly on the bed. She held her crossed wrists out in front of her, basically pleading with Ben.  
“You sure? You aren't normally one to submit so easily.” Ben asked softly.  
“I've had to control too much today, I want to let go, I don’t want to think, I just want to feel.”  
Ben nodded taking the scarf and binding Jo’s wrists before he pulled her up on the bed and rand the fabric through the headboards. When everything was secure he helped to finally remove her jeans and panties.  
“I’m going to make you feel, but I want you to wait until I give you permission to cum. Do you understand?”  
“Yes sir, Mr. Cumbermartin.”  
“Josephine dear, I believe there was a certain instance where we talked about the Mister situation. Have you forgotten?”  
“No sir.”  
“I see,” Ben said spreading Jo’s legs out in front of him. He turned opening the dresser drawer and removing the riding crop. Ben smacked it against his hand before running it softly up Jo’s thigh. Quickly he gave it a gentle flick at the top of her right thigh, so near her slick folds. Jo moaned and arched her back on the bed, never moving her legs.  
“Good girl,” Ben coaxed running the riding crop over Jo’s wetness before moving to the other thigh and giving it a matching flick.  
Jo took a quick breath of air as she tried to hold herself together. She was practically dripping already. Jo was close to begging for Ben’s touch, his mouth, his fingers, anything. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back into the pillow.  
“No, no, you can’t cum yet; I’m not finished with you. Eyes open, look at me.”  
Jo did as she was told and was rewarded by the feel of one long finger being inserted inside her. Jo never lost eye contact as Ben slowly moved the finger in and out, adding a second then a third. The burning rushed through Jo’s entire body. It took all of her focus to keep her eyes open and her orgasm buried.   
As he worked her with one hand Ben used the other to run the riding crop along Jo’s entire body. All of the stimulation was burning into Jo. After giving each nipple a loving pop with the crop Ben removed his fingers. He did so quickly and without warning so it left Jo feeling empty and hungry.  
A moment later a shock of electricity ran through Jo as Ben hit her swollen clit with the crop. There was barely any force, but it was enough to make Jo cry out.  
Ben threw the crop to the floor, unzipped his pants, and finally released his throbbing cock. He needed inside her right now, intentions be damned. In one swift motion he as on top of her, grabbing her left leg throwing it up onto his shoulder before burring himself deep inside her.  
Ben thrust in and out quickly building his orgasm. When he felt it come he called out to Jo.  
“Cum for me now.” He said and bit the inside of her thigh.  
Jo screamed, her entire body arching off the bed. She gripped the scarf binding her wrists as she writhed. All the electricity, all the pain, everything she had kept bottled up all day rushed from her body. All she saw were starts and Ben’s prismatic eyes staring back at her as the room faded. Her head fell back as Jo gave in to her body’s full release.  
Ben finished the minute Jo screamed. Now he slowly pulled out and lowered Jo’s leg to the bed. He tucked himself into his pants and walked to the door. The hall was silent as everyone watched open mouthed, still stunned slightly by what they had witnessed. Tom looked at Ben like he was going to say something. Softly Ben simply closed the door and locked it.  
He moved to the bathroom and wet a towel before going back to the bed. Gently he cleaned Jo the best he could, she gasped awake. Ben threw the towel to the floor and sat beside Jo on the bed. He loosed the ties on her wrists and helped bring her arms back down.  
Ben kissed her softly. “I promised I would help carry your burdens, would be there to give you anything you ever needed so you didn't have to hurt alone. I meant that, no matter if it’s holding you while you cry in the shower, or fucking you blind in front of all our friends. I love you Jo and I will always give you what you need.” Ben finished and kissed Jo again lightly.  
“I love you too Ben,” Jo said willing her eyes to stay focused on his face. A few stray tears clouding her vision. She blinked slowly, nearly falling asleep just trying to look at the love on Ben’s face.  
“You need to rest; you’re falling asleep talking to me. Do you want me to join you; I can crawl in bed right now if you need me.”  
“No, I’ll be fine, go on downstairs, I’ll be fine, just don’t let me sleep long or I’ll miss all the fun.”  
“Okay, I won’t I promise. It’s only six thirty; I’ll make us some dinner then come wake you up.” Ben said standing. He pulled the covers over Jo before crossing the room to leave.  
“Ben…”  
“Yes?”  
“Tell Hiddles that I said that if he breaks your pretty face I’ll burn something Shakespeare.” Jo said half asleep.  
“I’ll do that dear,” Ben replied turning off the light and leaving Jo to rest.


	25. Chapter 41: Bonds of Friendship.

Ben walked downstairs, grabbed his shirt from the banister and carried it back up for Jo. Silently he opened the door and hung the shirt on the knob, and then he went back down to face his friends.  
Someone had opened a bottle of wine and the entire group was sitting in silence around the living room. Tom came over, opened his mouth, and then closed it. Clearly the words failing him for the first time ever.  
“Before you start, Jo said if you break my pretty face she would burn Shakespeare.” Ben recited smiling.  
“I don’t think she needs to worry. I think we’re all stuck between congratulating you or cursing you for our own sexual tension.”  
“You didn't have to watch.”  
“Oh yes we did mate, I’m gay and I was totally fixated.” John added.  
“Yeah, I want to discuss how incredibly hot that was, but I’m slightly scandalized that I almost came just watching.” Tom said. “I just feel confused I guess.”  
“Don’t be. The only reason that door stayed open is because Jo needed the vulnerability it added. Otherwise you would have gotten a repeat of this morning.” Ben paused, “Come on I need to cook dinner so Jo can eat. She’s out cold but I know she hasn't eaten today so I can’t let her sleep long.”  
The two men walked into the kitchen and Ben started preparing dinner for Jo. As he put the water on to boil for the pasta Ben looked at Tom.  
“You know she’s going to be okay Tom, it’s been a long day. I know you’re worried but it’s really going to be fine.”  
“I know, I just can’t help but worry about her. You get to steal her heart and I will always wish I met her first. Today seeing the two of you, although extremely arousing, was just a reminder of the fact that I will never get to touch her like that. I’m sorry man, that’s just the truth of the matter.”  
“Hey mate, I understand, I was willing to be her friend just to still have her in my life. It would have been better than losing her forever. Besides, I’m sure Jo made you her older brother for the same reason. You were on the list too, she must feel something, I’m pretty sure she does.”  
“I know,” Tom said handing the pasta to Ben across the counter.  
“Jo acts stronger and acts like nothing can hold her back, but honestly it’s mostly just a shield. She wears her heart on her sleeve, but she is always putting everyone else first. Do you honestly think Bob could handle any more men in her life right now?”  
“I don’t think he could. I don’t know how you do it. I’ll be fine too; the last few hours have just been a little weird. Nothing is going to change; I just wanted to clear the air so there wasn't anything hanging between us.”  
Ben finished putting come butter on the pasta and fixed Jo a plate. He was sure that after today her stomach wouldn't handle much more. “We’re fine I promise, and Jo will be happy that you didn't break my pretty face.” Both men laughed heartily.  
“Only to keep her from burning the Bard.”  
“No, because you like my pretty face. Admit it Thomas, you think I’m bloody gorgeous.”  
“Yes, that’s totally why, you have found me out. Go feed Jo before I change my mind about your face.” Tom said slapping Ben playfully on the shoulder.  
Ben took the plate and sat it on the table before heading up to wake Jo. He was glad his friend was fine, and even more relieved to know Jo had someone else willing to always keep her heart safe. He didn't want to admit it, but he was glad Tom felt the way he did. Ben would always understand and empathize with where the man was coming from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter I know, but the next should be a little longer.


	26. Chapter 42: The evening winds down.

Ben walked into the bedroom to find Jo already awake and walking around the room in his oxford.  
“You walking around in my clothes is very sexy dear,” Ben smiled before walking over to kiss her lightly. When they pulled away Ben gave Jo a worried look before continuing, “Are you okay darling?”  
“Did I make a complete fool of myself Ben? I’m worried I may have not used my better judgment. Lord they must all be thinking that I’m absolutely crazy.” Jo said with her voice shaking slightly.  
“Quite the opposite dear, they were about three minutes away from having an orgy in our hallway. You even had John thinking it was hot. All your friends are in awe of your courage and if anything, they all love you even more. They are all still downstairs, no one stormed out.”  
“Really, are you okay with everything?”  
“Jo if I had wanted to I could have closed the door behind me. Stop worrying and come down to have something to eat.” Ben said pulling her into a tight hug. “But Jo, I would put pants on, they’re all a randy bunch at the moment.”  
Jo laughed and went to grab Ben’s sleep pants. “This better?”  
“No, I prefer you naked, but I do think our guests have seen enough of that for now.”  
“A fair point,” Jo said kissing Ben desperately. “Possibly later I will strip back down for you, unless you just want to skip eating.”  
“Tempting, but no. Downstairs, delay much longer and Tom may break my face yet.”  
“Fine,” Jo said pouting and walking to the door.  
When Jo stepped off the last stair the living room erupted into applause and cat calls. Jo bowed dramatically, and Ben rolled his eyes at their friends before leading Jo into the kitchen to eat. Jo ate as her friends gathered around her and laughed. She was so glad she had worried over nothing.   
When she finished eating she went to find her phone. It had been several hours since she had checked on Bob and Rachel. There were three texts waiting when she finally pulled the phone from the couch.  
~Hope you are still doing okay. Sorry I bailed earlier, I am getting Rachel from your mom in about an hour, we’ll be fine and I’ll see you tomorrow.  
Jo relied quickly…  
~I’m doing much better; Ben just made me eat dinner. I love you and will see you tomorrow.  
She continued through the texts.  
~Bob just came for Rachel. Hope you and Ben are getting some quiet, I love you daughter.  
Jo figured she could respond to her mom later and she pulled up the last text. She was thrown off to see that it was from Amanda and looked like it was an entire book.  
~Jo, I just saw the video from last night. You were simply stunning! Ben told Martin what happened at lunch, I am so sorry you were forced into having that conversation. I know you had kidded it for so long, but I’m glad you’re getting a fresh start. If you need someone to talk to I’m here no matter what time it is.  
~Thanks Amanda, everything is better now. Glad you liked the video; apparently the real show happened this evening, you should ask Tom to tell you about it sometime.  
Jo set her phone down and turned to see Tom standing by the stairs.   
“Why do you look so pouty Tom? Jo asked as she went to sit next to him on the bottom step.   
Tom sat and put and arm around Jo. “Are you really alright dear? I've been worried since you rain in the house to cry earlier. I want an honest answer too, none of that overly brave put on a good face nonsense.”  
“I will be Tom, my head is still spinning. Today was like making it through a tempest at sea only to drown on the shore. I’m relieved that it’s all out there now and I don’t have to pretend anymore, but I've been pretending so long that now it feels like something is missing.” Jo said honestly.  
“Oh my darling, I am so sorry. Today was supposed to be a happy day for you. I’m sorry it’s turned out to be so miserable.”  
“But it isn't really; I have all my loving friends to have my back. I shed away all the pain earlier, now I just have to adapt to a semi-normal life again.” Jo said and smiled.   
She put a hand on Tom’s knee, and then she continued. “Thank you Tom, for being here for me.”  
“Any time, I’ll always be here.”  
“I know, and I want you to know one very important thing.”  
“What’s that dear?”  
“I see the way you look at me Tom, I give Ben those same looks. Right now it’s all too new and too crazy, but know that when no one is watching, I’m giving you the same looks. You’re my best friend even if we only met a little over a year ago. I don’t want to do anything to change that. I understand telling you may scare you away, but just give me some time.” Jo said quietly.  
“I’ll stay your brother until the end of time Jo, even if the time is never right for an us.”  
“Okay, mush fest over, time to go mingle before Ben come searching for me.” Jo said trying to quickly move on.  
Tom stood and held out a hand for Jo. Once they were both on their feet they headed back into the kitchen.  
“So I desperately need a smoke, anyone know what happened to them earlier? Jo asked.  
“I think they’re still on the banister, um… none of us were paying much attention.” Felicia said pointing outside for emphasis.  
Jo chuckled and went to the door. Ben was already outside smoking so Jo walked outside, closing the door behind her.   
“Ah, our brains must be on sync. Have you seen mine by chance?” Jo asked. Ben pulled her pack and lighter from his pocket.  
“Everything okay at home, and did Tom find you?”  
“Bob has Rachel, Amanda texted me a book, and my mother seems to be fine. Yeah, Tom found me. I swear he takes brotherly worrying to the next level, but I have to admit I love having him as a friend.” Ben looked at Jo and raised an eyebrow.  
“As, so I do see you meant your question to have deeper meaning. Yes, I talked to Tom, no, things aren't changing, yes things are fine, and no you don’t have to share me anymore than you already do.” Jo laughed and lit a cigarette.  
“So glad to hear it,” Ben smiled.  
“I don’t want to seem rude to our guests, but I only have you for a few more hours. Do you think it’s too early to fake being exhausted so we have an excuse to go to bed?”  
“Probably best to try and make a show of it first. Thirty minutes of us yawning should give us a viable alibi.” Ben said yawning for show.  
Jo took her turn to pout, “But I much prefer us upstairs and naked. Don’t want to be rude so I guess I’ll just have to wait thirty whole minutes to have you to myself.” They both laughed and finished smoking before heading back into the house. Jo and Ben used every opportunity to yawn, trying desperately not to laugh each time.  
“Will you two just go to bed already? The yawning is getting to be a bit excessive.” Tom said finally.  
“Well if you’re sure, I’m just tired but I didn't want to be rude on your last night in town.” Jo replied.  
“Oh hush, you aren't that good. Go on and spend your night together, we’ll all be fine down here.” Tom said pulling Jo in for a quick hug before turning her towards the stair. When he let go of her shoulders he gave her a friendly smack on the ass. “Now get going before I carry you up the stairs myself.” Tom said laughing.  
“Oh no, I get to be the one carrying Jo up the stairs.” Ben said. Smiling he bent down and threw Jo over his shoulder before starting towards the steps. Jo laughed, and then yawned for real. As they reached the top of the stairs Jo called back a final Goodnight to all of her friends before Ben took her into the room and closed the door.  
Inside Ben finally set her down and gave her a long kiss. Slowly Ben started unbuttoning Jo’s shirt. When they finally parted lips Jo looked up at Ben.   
“I think our plan has backfired Ben.” She said sadly.  
“Why do you say that dear?”  
“Because I’m exhausted all of a sudden.”  
“Oh thank goodness, I am as well, but I didn't want to let you down since you were so adamant about taking advantage of me earlier.”  
“So you aren't disappointed with just going to sleep?”  
“No darling, come one and let’s get you into bed.”  
Jo and Ben quickly got ready for bed before climbing under the sheets. Too tired to really do much the two simply laid in bed running their fingers over each other’s skin. After touching for about twenty minutes Ben pulled Jo in close.  
“Come here dear; let’s get some sleep so we can send some time in the morning.” Ben said pulling Jo closer and wrapping and arm around her. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.  
“I love you husband of mine,” Jo said settling in.  
“I love you too my wonderful wife.”   
Soon they were both asleep, the stress from the day dispersing into the night.


	27. Chapter 43: Bang Bang He Shot Me Down

The next morning Jo and Ben found themselves waking up with the sun. Ben woke first rolling over and gently kissing Jo. Her hair was covering her face lazily. Sometime in the night she had stuck a foot out of the covers and it dangled now over the edge of the bed. Ben thought she looked gorgeous like this. She was completely at peace and completely herself. Jo sighed and smiled into her pillow.  
“I love you like this,” Ben said quietly.  
“What, looking like I've slept like the dead? I can’t even see through all this hair.”  
“Yes, exactly like that, I’m not immune dear; I look like some small woodland creature created a home in mine.”  
“Oh but I love the sexy tasseled curls Ben, even if you have to shake out a few squirrels.”  
Ben circled his arms around Jo’s waist and rolled her over on the bed causing her to squeal slightly.  
“So you love my wild curls huh?” Ben said peppering Jo’s mouth with kisses. Each one of her laughs music to his heart.  
“I do they’re better to run my fingers through when they’re messy. I know how much you like my hands in your hair.” Jo said resting on her elbows so she could twine her fingers through Ben’s hair.  
“Keep that up Jo and I’m going to have to flip you over on this bed and have my way with you.” He said letting out a soft growl.  
“You promise?” Jo replied deviously and dug her fingers in further.  
“That’s it; I have to have you right now.” Ben said rolling them over with a single movement.   
Jo laughed as Ben started planting kisses over every inch of Jo’s skin. She stopped when Ben finally made his way down to between her legs. Sucking in a deep breath she called out his name as one long agile finger slipped inside her folds. He took his time building her pleasure, and when he felt Jo’s walls begin to clamp around his finger Ben gave a bite to the inside of Jo’s thigh. She screamed out as quietly as she could and grabbed handfuls of the sheets. Ben grinned into her skin.  
“Please Ben, I need you inside me,” Jo whimpered. He didn't make her wait long before he was on top of her body.  
Ben pulled Jo down the bed towards him as she lifted her knees and buried himself deep inside her warm sex. Ben let out a groan as the tight space milked him.  
“Christ Jo I will never get enough of the way you feel.” Ben panted quickening his pace. “I’m glad I get to lose myself in you forever.”  
“I love that you get so incredibly sappy when you make, ooh, love to me.” Jo said and faltered as his fingers found her clit. She closed her eyes and let the waves of pleasure take over her body. When the stars stopped flashing behind her lips she finally opened them to see Ben’s stormy grey ones looking back at her.  
She reached up and ran her hands into those irresistible curls. Ben leaned he head into her hands and let out a moan. “Ben” Jo started. He looked up into her eyes; “Yes” he managed to hiss out.  
“Stop holding back, you can let go now.” Jo said running one hand from his hair down and over his stubble covered cheek.   
Ben nipped playfully at her palm, and then grabbed both of Jo’s hips roughly. He thrust deep inside her before pulling back and ramming in again. His face was straining as he built his own release. Jo clamped her walls around Ben’s massive cock. Her hands, now on his shoulders to steady her, Jo knew her nails must be digging into his skin but she couldn't let go of him. Ben kept his rough thrusting going for what seemed like hours; both of their bodies were covered in sweat.   
Jo called out as another orgasm took her body. Ben still worked at keeping the rhythm until finally he let out a groan so guttural Jo could feel it in her own core. Ben slammed into her a final time and spilled his hot seed before nearly collapsing onto the bed. Jo ran her hands along her shoulders trying to soothe the red nail marks. She smiled at Ben coyly.  
“I’m afraid I've left a few marks behind, sorry.” Jo said running a finger over one group.  
“Oh don’t worry, you may have a few matching bruises here,” Ben said running a finger over Jo’s tingling hip.  
“At least we match.” Jo said laughing. Ben finally disconnected from her and stood next to the bed.  
“Care for a shower darling?” He asked holding out his hand.  
“After that, yes, we’re both drenched.”  
Ben helped her off the bed. The moment Jo’s feet supported her weight she stumbled slightly causing Ben to give her a worried look.  
“I’m fine; you just constantly make me weak in the knees. That and I think I may walk around like I've been horseback riding for a while.”  
Ben snorted out a laugh before turning to the bathroom. Jo heard the water come on and she gave him a moment to relieve himself before she followed into the bathroom. The room was already filling with steam and a chill ran down Jo’s spine. They both stepped into the sprays and washed in silence. Jo was thankful for the large stall, for the dual shower heads, and for the semi-private feel she had when Ben turned the other way. When they finished washing off the stench of sex Jo turned back to further inspect Ben’s shoulders.  
“God Ben, two of them are bleeding, that has to hurt.” Jo said looking shocked and embarrassed. “I am so sorry.”  
“Hey, don’t look at me like that Jo, they sting a little, but I’m okay.” Ben said lifting her chin to look her in the eye.  
“But I hurt you, I feel awful.”  
“No, look at this,” He said pointing to her now very purple hips. “I did this because I was thinking with the wrong bloody head. You look as though you've flipped off a motorbike onto your ass. You left tiny little marks; I've nearly maimed you with my freakishly long fingers.” Ben finished looking full of self-hatred.  
“No, first I love those freakishly long fingers Ben. Second, I've seen you with worse bruises from the harnesses while filming. I’m pretty sure getting them this way is much more pleasurable. Thirdly, if I’m not allowed to hate myself for these,” She said running her finger along Ben’s shoulder before taking his hand and placing it on her hips. “Then you can’t be mad at yourself for these.”  
Ben looked at her and a tear ran down his cheek. Jo put a hand on either side of his face and made him look at her.   
“Ben please, the water’s getting cold, if you start crying I’m going to cry and we will both just stand here until we freeze.”  
Ben blinked and turned off the water, silently kissing Jo on the forehead before getting out and passing her a towel. He took his own and went into the room to dry off alone. Jo would let him continue to beat himself up only until she was done in the bathroom, then she was putting an end to this.  
Slowly she toweled off and brushed her teeth, and then Jo made her way back into the room. Ben sat on the edge of the bed, his towel wrapped around his waist and his head in his hands. Jo stood for a moment before sitting next to Ben.  
“Will you look at me please?” She said when he didn't move.  
Ben looked up and blinked away tears. “What I did wasn't right Jo. I hurt you, like really hurt you. And I just can’t let that go.” Ben said.  
“No, you didn't, you left bruises, and you didn't hurt me. This is hurting me; you’re breaking my heart watching you like this. I told you it didn't hurt, but you won’t believe me so I’m going to have to prove it to you or you’re just going to keep beating yourself up over nothing.”  
“It isn't nothing; your hips are covered in bruises Jo. Look at them.” Ben said slightly agitated at the fact Jo couldn't understand why he was so upset.  
“Damn it Ben.” Jo said taking his arm, she flipped it over and pressed a finger firmly into the skin before removing it. “See nothing right. No pain, no mark, right; now fucking watch.”   
Jo turned her own arm over and poked a finger into it using the same pressure. When she pulled back the large purple bruise was forming where her finger had just been.  
“It doesn't hurt, you didn't hurt me, it just fucking happens. I tried to tell you I was fine, but all you did was focus on the surface. Some things really do only go skin deep. I’m not hurt; I’m upset you are doing this to yourself. Will you please stop now?” Jo said starting to cry herself.  
Ben pulled her into a gentle hug and kissed tenderly at the bruise on the inside of Jo’s arm. They sat together in silence for a long moment. Then Ben kissed Jo’s head and spoke.  
“I am so sorry love, I got caught up in the bruises and I just couldn't look past them. I don’t want our last few hours before I leave for London to be spent crying and miserable. What can I do to make it better?”  
“Coffee, and breakfast, a smoke, and possibly the ability to steal your lounge wear for the day.”  
“I think I could be convinced to do all of those things. Most of these clothes are staying so you can just keep them here anyway.”  
“Do you think you could be convinced to kiss me?” Jo asked with a smile in her eyes.  
“I never have to be convinced to do that.” Ben said leaning Jo back so he had better access to her mouth. He kissed her deeply and passionately, their mouths opened and tongues mingled. Ben pulled her lower lip into his mouth and sucked. Jo wrapped her arms around Ben’s neck and they kissed until they were both desperate for air. When their mouths finally parted they needed a minute to catch their breath.  
“I think you convinced me thoroughly that breakfast is in order, and coffee, and smoking. First, we should get you into some clothes.” Ben said smiling.  
Jo went to the dresser and pulled out a flannel pair of sleep pants and a light grey shirt. Ben dressed in his jeans, and oxford then they both headed downstairs. As they turned into the kitchen the kettle whistled. Ben took it off the head and turned to see Tom sitting at the table.  
“How much did you drink last night? Mate you’re looking a might rough this morning.” Ben said to Tom.  
“I was absolutely pissed, then some newlywed couple thought it was a good idea to awake with the sun and shag.” Tom said smiling though his pain.  
“Poor hung over Thomas, maybe you’re getting too old to party so hard. Would you like some eggs and toast?” Jo said smiling.  
“Just tea thanks love, don’t want to be sick on the plane.” Tom responded turning pale.  
“One cuppa tea then,” Jo said fixing it for him. Setting the steaming cup down she kissed the top of his head. “Poor brother, you look utterly pathetic. Drink your tea.” Jo turned around in time to see Ben looking at her holding out a cup of coffee.  
“Thank goodness, a cup of coffee. Want to smoke before breakfast?” she said taking the cup.  
“Whatever the lady wants,” Ben said flinching knowing Jo was still within arm slapping range.  
“Well if we leave it up to the lady, Tom appears to be the only one who cannot handle his alcohol.”  
“I heard that,” Tom grumbled from the table. “But I vote for smoking were it not for that blasted sun.”  
Jo continued laughing at Tom as she grabbed her coffee and headed for the door. Once outside she and Ben smoked and took in the cool morning air.  
“Hey Ben, you know the one good thing about all the drama yesterday?”  
“What’s that love?”  
“Well now that everyone knows this is going to be our house we don’t have to spend weeks pretending to find a real estate agent, closing or moving. We can skip right to the closing and moving. I’ll have everything in before you can get back from London.”  
“Yeah, closing is just signing your name to the papers, Bob and I have already signed ours.”  
“You aren't going to sell the London flat are you?” Jo asked finishing her cigarette.  
“No I figured we would all need a place to stay when we were in town. I’m just going to bring some things over here.”  
Jo was sad that Ben was heading back again, but was excited for the move and getting things ready for his return. The two spent the next hour harassing Tom, eating breakfast and saying their final goodbyes before Ben left for the airport.  
As she went to get in his rental he turned to Jo, “That’s another thing I need to remember. I need to get a permanent care. Renting is a real pain.” Ben smiled, kissed Jo and reluctantly got into the car.   
Jo cried as she waved him off down the driveway.


	28. Chapter 44: For Until the End of Time I Shall Call You Mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, Death scene.

March hit faster than anyone expected. The holidays had been a bustle between families, countries, and friends. Jo was happy she could finally get some time alone at home. Rachel was planning her first trip to stay with Wanda and Timothy for spring break. Ben had been in London filming for about a month and Bob seemed not quite himself.  
Jo worried again as he said he needed to lay down with his fourth headache this week. Since fainting and hitting his head at Comic Con they had become somewhat common. Jo’s real worry had been the fact that they seemed more common over the past month.  
“Bob, you really need to see a doctor about these headaches. You have me worried.” She tried to tell him again.  
“I’m okay, when are Ben and Wanda getting into town?”  
“They should be here in an hour, do want me to wake you?”  
“Yes please, I haven't seen Wanda for a while and it would be rude to sleep through a visit.”  
Jo kissed Ben lightly on the forehead as he turned to go lay down. “I love you Bob,” She said quietly.  
“Love you too baby, see you in an hour.”  
Jo called her mother once Bob had gone into the room to check on what time she and Rachel would be home.  
“I was going to bring her home around four. I figured I would let Ben and Wanda get settled before I bring Rachel bounding in.” Lynda said.  
“I take it she is a ball of excitement.” Jo said smiling.  
“She is so excited she can't sit still. You and Bob doing okay today?”  
“I’m fine; Bob just went to lay down with another headache. I’m worried about him mom, I just wish he would go to the doctor.”  
“I'll talk to him when we get there, a little mom talk may persuade him.” Lynda said laughing.  
“That would help. I’m going to go finish cleaning up the house mom; I'll see you and Rachel in about an hour and a half.”  
“Alright, love you Josephine.”  
“Love you too mom.”  
Jo hung up the phone and went back into the house. She finished straightening the kitchen and went to put clean sheets on the bed in the guest bedroom. By the time Jo had returned to the kitchen Ben was texting to say they were on the way. Jo put on the kettle to boil water for tea then went in to wake up Bob as she promised.  
Jo opened the door and was instantly hit with a feeling that something wasn't right. The room felt cold and empty. It only too Jo a moment to realize she didn't hear Bob’s loud snoring in the room.  
“Bob, you already awake?” She asked, her voice shaking.  
There was no response. The feeling of dread spread through Jo’s entire body. “Bob, Wanda and Ben are on the way, you okay?” Her hand finally left the door knob. Still the silence filled the air. Jo willed her feet to move, and she approached the bed already frightened. She stretched out an arm and shook Bob gently.  
“Bob, please wake up, you're scaring me. Bob?” Jo knew the instant her hand had touched his shoulder. She screamed a blood curdling agonizing scream. The kettle started whistling but she ignored it. Instead she sank to her knees next to the bed, screaming and crying and calling out to Bob who never responded. She was still sobbing against the bed and screaming as the kettle turned off on the stove.   
Ben had come in to see the kettle unattended. He had put down his bags and turned off the stove just as Jo screamed again. Ben looked at Wanda then headed down the hall stopping when he saw Jo on the floor by the bed. Quickly he returned to his mother, thrusting his phone into her hand. “Call Lynda, don't let her bring Rachel home. Then call 999, damn it, 911 something is wrong with Bob.”  
Wanda took the phone from her son and did as he asked. Ben returned to a still screaming Jo.  
“Mom is calling Lynda and an ambulance, I'm here Jo.” Ben said pulling Jo’s body from the bed and holding her tightly.  
“He won't wake up, there wasn't any snoring, how could I have missed that there wasn't any snoring. Ben, please don't let this be happening. Wake him up please… fucking wake him up.” She cried out her whole body shaking.  
Ben looked up and put a hand on Bob’s shoulder, he was already cold and Ben knew it was no use.  
“I can’t Jo, I’m so sorry I can’t.”  
Jo started flailing, her hands hitting Ben’s shoulders and chest. “I have to wake him up. Let me wake him up Ben.”  
She continued hitting him and crying to wake up Bob until the paramedics entered the room. They looked from the floor to the bed before coming to assist Ben with Jo.  
“We're going to sedate her; can you hold her arm still?” The head EMT directed to Ben. “It will be enough to calm her down. She’s hysterical and we need to keep her from going into shock.”  
Ben looked at Jo. “These men are going to help Bob Jo, but we need you to tell us what happened. Please let me hold you so they can give you a shot first.”  
Jo held out her arm for Ben and finally rested her head on his shoulder. The EMT gave her the shot and after a few minutes Ben finally felt her body relax. Ben looked to the man asking “Can I take her to the living room before you ask questions?”  
“Please, we need to call for an officer because he was DoA.”  
Ben lifted the crying Jo and led her into the living room, Wanda came and sat on the other side of Jo on the couch and the three waited until the doorbell rang. Wanda stood to answer it and walked back in with the police officer.  
“Who is the owner of the home?” He asked.  
“I am,” Jo responded faintly.  
The officer glanced at Ben and Wanda, a questioning look on his face. “The man in the room is her husband, Bob Martinson. My mother and I walked in earlier and Josephine was in the room on the floor screaming for him to wake up. I don't really know what happened, but we called the medics and Josephine’s mother so her nine year old daughter wouldn't come in to this.”  
“And you are?” The officer asked.  
“I’m Benedict Cumberbatch of London and this is my mother Wanda Ventham.”  
“Please excuse me if I am skeptical, do you have your passport?”  
“Certainly,” Ben rose and went to his luggage pulling out the identification and handing it to the officer.  
“Thank you sir,” he said finally and handed back the id.  
“Mrs. Martinson, can you let me know what happened today?”  
Jo very quietly explained the headaches, the fall last year, her pleading to see a doctor. She continued with how he only wanted to sleep for an hour and what happened when she went to wake him. The tears never stopped running down her cheeks. When she was finished the officer went into their room to talk with the EMT staff.  
Wanda handed Ben back his phone calmly. “Son you need to text Tom so he can be here for Jo. I’m sure we can get Jo’s phone and do the same for her friends here.”  
Ben sent a fast text to Tom, mostly on autopilot.  
~Tom, Jo needs all of us. She walked in to find Bob had passed in his sleep. Gather everyone for Jo. She has been sedated for now, will call when I know more.  
By seven everyone had cleared out of the house. Jo had been completely sedated when the paramedics tried to take Bob from the house. Ben was given a card and the coroner said he could call after noon the next day for the results and the make arrangements.   
Ben laid Jo out on the couch, and covered her with a blanket. He finally made his way back into the bedroom to retrieve Jo’s phone and medications. Walking back into the kitchen he finally called Lynda.  
“Jo?”  
“No mom, it’s Ben. The paramedics had to put Jo out. Bob went to rest and passed in his sleep. I'm so sorry I just didn't want Rachel to be scared.”  
“Oh God Ben no!” Lynda cried into the phone. “Rachel needs to be there now, we will all head that way. I am so sorry for all of this. I was supposed to talk him into going to the doctor for Jo.”  
“Mom I think she just needs you right now. We will see you when you get here.” Ben hung up with Lynda and Wanda came over to hold her son.  
“Mom, Rachel is only nine, this is completely unfair. Her dad is gone and her mother is broken and I feel helpless to do anything to help with either problem.”  
“My sweet boy. Rachel needs you right now to be strong where her mother can’t. Your father, sister and I will be here to help you be strong. Nothing is ever fair.”  
Wanda was cut off suddenly by the sound of Jo screaming from the couch.  
“Ben, Ben, where’s Bob?” She screamed out in a panic.  
“Go to her dear.” Wanda said pushing Ben towards the living room.  
“I’m right here Jo. The coroner took Bob so they could find out what happened. They think he had an aneurism and just went to sleep with no pain.” Ben held her closely and held her while she cried.  
“Your mother and Rachel are on the way, I will do whatever you need me to do.” Ben said.  
“I just want to curl up and stop feeling. The last thing I said was I love you. I expect he'll wake up at any minute and walk out of the room. This cannot be happening Ben, it has to be some horrible dream I can't wake up from. This can't possibly be forever.” Jo said burying her face in Ben’s shoulders. He flinched slightly from the pain but he held her anyway. He was not going to tell her about the bruises he was positive she had left earlier thrashing in his arms.  
Now he was just going to hold her while she cried. His mother was right, Jo’s heart had just broken into a million pieces and He needed to be strong for her and Rachel.  
Kit had said one to Ben that Jo’s heart was big enough to love the world, but that it would break twice as hard. Little did he know how true those words were, and little could he have ever imagined how helpless they would be to mend it.


	29. Chapter 45: Unto the Earth Goes Our souls.

March 7th everyone gathered in the back corner the cemetery to bury Bob. Winter still tried to hold out and stave off spring for the somber occasion. Everyone stood as a priest said words Jo ignored. They lowered the coffin and all she wanted to do was climb in with him and to forget about this horrible lift without him. She wanted to forget aneurysms, unknown brain tumors, and forget the thought that nothing could have even changed things. Her day with Bob had always been numbered. How could any God be this cruel Jo thought?  
Still in her thoughts Jo had missed several people who had tried to speak to her only to received empty stares. She had missed Lynda and Ben apologizing on her behalf, and the sad smiles friends had given in response. Jo had lost her fight, and she was stuck inside her head alone to face the demons of her own making.  
Jo was still in denial that any of this could be happening, and as she closed herself off she fell deeper into a blinding depression.   
When the funeral was over Tom and Ben came to walk Jo back to the car. News had spread quickly and even during this time of mourning scum photographers had shown up to get pictures of the celebrities in attendance. It disgusted them all to no end. Jo sat along crying in the back seat as the two men rode up front worried for her.  
“She’s been like this since it happened. I know it take times, but I wish I could help her.” Ben said to Tom while driving home.  
“I know, it breaks my heart seeing her like this, all the light has been buried inside her.” Tom responded.  
“Mother is going to take Rachel back to London for spring break just to get her away. I’m going to back out of Doctor Strange so I can be here with her.” Ben continued.  
“No!” Jo said sternly from the backseat. It was the first time she had spoken in two days. Ben had to work not to swerve the car off the road, and Tom turned to look at her.  
“You will not give up work for me, you just can’t Ben. I’m a mess, but I just need time. I just need time to grieve without questions and everyone hovering and waiting for me to do something dumb. True I want to, but have a little more faith in me. Go and work, I will stay and grieve.” Jo said before slumping back into the seat and crying again.  
“If that’s what you need dear I will keep working.” Ben said pulling into the driveway finally. They had passed a large burly man at the street and Ben knew that was just a bouncer friend of Greg’s sent to help keep the scum away. They would be scattered around the edges of the property for the next several days.  
Once the two men got Jo settled with Lynda inside they retreated to the back porch for a smoke.  
“I’m not working for the next two months. I can stay and take care of her if you want Ben.” Tom said.  
“If she’ll let you stay that would be a big comfort.” Ben replied. Then he turned to look directly at Tom. “I don’t just want you here as her big brother, I need someone who can give her anything she needs and not worry that she is being taken advantage of. I don’t know how she will need to heal.” Ben finished looking at Tom.  
“I can do that, you know I would walk to the end of the Earth for her. I can do or take anything to help her heal Ben.”  
Ben pulled at his tie, and unbuttoned his shirt pulling it over to expose his collar bone still covered in blue green bruises. Tom gasped and looked at Ben.  
“When I found her on the floor that day I wouldn't let her back to Bob. She screamed for me to wake him up and flailed at my chest. If she tried to hurt herself or if she goes back into hysterics this is what you can expect until she comes around.”  
“I can take it Ben. I will keep her safe, I promise you, but now let’s get back inside so we can be her shield.” Tom said throwing out this extinguished cigarette and moving towards the house.  
The rest of the evening they spend assuring friends that Jo just needed time to heal. They thanked the locals for putting everything together and thanking everyone else for traveling, pushing back work, or cancelling appearances. Everyone slowly started trickling back out to hotels or flights. By six pm the once bustling house was again quiet. Wanda, Lynda and Rachel were all discussing the trip to London. Kit, Timothy, Tom and Ben had all managed to talk Jo into going out back to smoke. Kit sat next to his daughter, unable to find anything to tell her that wouldn't make it worse. She haphazardly puffed on her cigarette, the smoke causing her chest to tighten and burn.  
“Jo.” Tom started. “I don’t have any projects lined up for at least two months, would you allow me to stay until then? I’ll keep everyone away so you have quiet and you won’t know I’m here unless you want my company.” He finished holding Jo’s hand.  
“If you stay, Ben will go to work, and all the parents will stop hovering over me? I know everyone means well, but I feel smothered. I’m not ready to be Jo again.”  
“We will dear, I promise. We will all deal with Thomas and will soothe our minds with updates from him.” Timothy said.  
“Mom and dad are going to take Rachel for spring break so you can just get better.” Ben said.  
“If you need longer than that we’ll take her when she gets home to make sure she gets to school.” Kit added.  
“Fine then Tom can stay. I love you all, but I think I’m ready for bed now.” Jo stood shakily and walked to the door. Inside she kissed each of the women and hugged Rachel.  
“Have loads of fun with Zia and take pictures for me. I love you so much baby and I’ll see you when you get back.”  
“I love you too mommy.”  
Then Jo made her way down the hall and into the bedroom. Wanda had selflessly cleaned the bed that first night, now covered with fresh sheets Jo refused to leave it unless she had to. She undressed from her funeral clothes, pulled on another of Bob’s old tees and crawled into the bed on his side. There she lay crying until she fell asleep.  
Back in the living room Rachel and the grandparents were all getting ready to leave. Tom assured them all he would take care of Jo and keep them up to date.  
“I promise I’ll bring your mommy back sweetie.” He said hugging Rachel goodbye.  
“She’s just sad Uncle Tom, when she gets all the crying out she’ll be better.” The small girl responded.  
“We hope so dear.”  
When the house was finally empty Ben poured himself a scotch and joined Tom outside for a smoke.  
“I’m going to head out in the morning too I think. I don’t want her to think I’m hovering but will you at least text me daily?” Ben said taking a long swig of his drink.  
“I will, if she needs anything I’ll call you. She’ll come back to us Ben, Rachel was right she just has to cry away all the pain and guilt. It has to be hard to know that even if he had sought care it wouldn't have bought them any more time.”  
Ben nodded and the two sat up talking for several more hours. It was what Ben needed to hold it all together. By the time they went back inside to head to bed Ben felt better about leaving and knew Jo was in good hands.


	30. Chapter 46: A phoenix rising from the ashes.

The next two weeks Jo only got out of bed for an hour each evening to pick at a meal Tom practically had to force her to eat. Then she would smoke and crawl back into the bed.   
The Monday of the third week Tom had seen enough. He walked in at ten am and turned on the lights.  
“Come on Josephine, up. You are taking a shower, and then we’re going to actually eat something. I love you darling, but you are starting to smell.” He said in a firm voice.  
“I don’t want to get up Tom, just let me be.” She said pulling the sheets over her head.  
“This isn't about what you want dear; it’s about what you need. You need to remember that you have a daughter who needs her mother back. You need to realize the other man you pledged your life to is sick worrying about you, but he isn't here in hopes it will help you mend. You also need to take a bloody second and think about Bob. Do you honestly think he would want you to be lying in bed for weeks, unbathed, and wasting away from not eating? Because this isn't the Jo any of us fell in love with. Now get your ass up and shower or I will physically drag you there.”  
Jo didn't move, she had heard Tom, and what he had said was sinking in, but she couldn't will herself to get up.  
“Fine, you leave me no choice.” Tom said laying his watch and phone on the dresser before kicking off his shoes. He pulled the blankets down and picked up Jo. She had dropped several pounds he noticed, and her face looked sunken. Jo didn't protest as Tom carried her into the bathroom. He sat her on the counter and handed her a toothbrush.  
“Brush while I get the water on.” She did and felt ashamed that she hadn’t taken better care of herself. When the water was finally warmed Tom returned and pulled of her tee shirt. Then he paused looking at her. She had lost enough weight her ribs were starting to show.  
“I've let you get away with this for too long Jo. No more not eating.” He said unhooking her bra and then standing her up, “Out of the knickers and into the shower.”  
Jo moved to pull down her panties and nearly toppled over. She began to cry feeling totally helpless and stupid. Tom was right; Bob would never have wanted her to look like this. Tom pulled his shirt off and led Jo into the shower. He started to wet her matted and greasy hair and Jo gave a shudder.  
“Tom, you’re ruining your pants.” She said quietly.  
“Yes well, you need assistance so they just get wet.”  
“Don’t be silly, take them off. I promise not to look, I’m totally disgusting anyway, and I can manage this if you don’t want to be here.”  
“I’m not going anywhere; I don’t need you falling right now. I’ll take the pants off if it makes you feel more comfortable.” He slid them off and threw them into the sink. Then he went back to washing Jo’s hair.  
While he worked the soap in Jo took a sponge and began cleaning herself. Being clean was starting to feel good. She reached up to grab her razor and Tom caught her hand before she could grab it.  
“Jo?” He questioned.  
“You want me cleaned, well sir I feel like I am covered in a thick fur coat. I promise to use the razor for its intended purpose only.”  
“Was that snark?”  
“Possibly, now turn around so I can clean up my lady bits.”  
Tom smiled widely and turned. Jo quickly shaved her underarms and cleaned up the seventies porn forest that her nether regions had become. Then she ran the razor over each of her legs before returning it to its home on the wall.  
“Now I don’t feel like a Sasquatch.” She said placing a hand on Tom’s shoulder. He turned slowly to see her smiling. Not a meek humorless smile, but one that reached her eyes.  
“Jo?”  
“Yes Tom?”  
“Oh God Jo I have missed that smile, come here.” He said pulling her into a hug.  
“Um, Tom…”  
“Yes dear.”  
“You’re naked, in case you've forgotten, so I know that isn't your phone in your pocket.” She said looking up at him.  
“Oh, terribly sorry,” He said letting her go.  
“Don’t be sorry, the shower is starting to get cold though, and I don’t know how much longer I can stay standing up. I’m beginning to feel quite wobbly actually.”  
“Then let’s get you dried off and into some clean clothes.” Tom turned off the water and lifted Jo again placing her on the counter in the bathroom before handing her a towel.  
“I’ll be right back, don’t run away.” He told her disappearing into the room. Rummaging around he finally found her dresser and pulled her out a clean pair of undergarments. Then he grabbed a clean tee from the closet. Tom noticed it was one of Ben’s and he hoped that wouldn't upset Jo. “Where are your pants?” He called out.  
“Folded in the second drawer.”  
Tom quickly retrieved a pair of jeans and returned to the bathroom. He handed her the items and waited for her to get dressed. When she let go of her pants they instantly started sliding off her hips and she had to grab them before they fell.  
“Well that won’t do.” Tom said Jo laughed and held onto her pants. Tom’s cock twitched under his towel at the sound of her laughing.  
“Come on, mine may actually fit you now. Besides I need to make sure you don’t crawl back into bed.” Tom took her hand and led her into the room. He stopped long enough to grab his things then he led her down the hall to the guest room. Once inside he quickly dressed and handed Jo a pair of blue tailored slacks. She slid them on and was surprised that they were even a little loose on her.   
“Those are a 32 Jo; you've lost almost six inches in three weeks.” Tom said frowning.  
“Sorry,” She said lowering her eyes. “What time is it anyway?”  
Tom looked at his watch, “It’s eleven thirty.”  
“If I promise to eat afterwards can I smoke and make some calls first?” Jo asked.  
“If you promise to actually eat.”  
“I promise,” Jo said smiling. Together they made their way outside to smoke. Tom unplugged Jo’s phone from the charging state in the kitchen and handed it to her. She lit her cigarette before making her first call.  
“Hi mom,” Jo said quietly into the receiver.  
“Josephine, hi baby.”  
“Mom, can you bring Rachel home? I think I’m ready. I've really missed all of you.”  
“If you’re up for company I’ll bring your dad and we can be there in an hour.”  
“That sounds good mom, see you all then.”  
“Bye dear I love you.”  
“Love you too mom.”  
Jo hung up the phone and looked up to see Tom grinning at her. She smiled back and took a drag from her cigarette. “Now for the hard call,” Jo said.  
“You want me to go inside?” Tom asked.  
“No you can stay. I just haven’t really talked to him in three weeks.” Jo dialed Ben’s number and wasn't surprised when it was answered on the first ring.  
“Jo?”  
“Hi Ben.”  
“Hey sweetie, everything okay?”  
“Not really, but Rachel is coming home today.”  
“That’s good.”  
“Ben, Tom literally had to pull me out of bed today. He made a good point that Bob would have been disappointed in me for acting like this. Tom made me shower, and I promised him I would actually eat when we got off the phone.”  
“I’m glad you’re getting better.”  
“Ben.”  
“Yes Jo.”  
“When are you finished filming in London?”  
“I finished yesterday; I’m at my parents’ now actually.”  
“Can you come home? I know I've been a selfish brat, but can you come home so we can fix us?”  
“Jo, I’ll be on the next plane! We aren't broken, there isn't anything to fix. I knew eventually you would rise from the ashes like the phoenix you are.”  
“Yes, but you held everything together. Who was there for you, and who was here for Tom for that matter?”  
“Darling, our families have been there for me, now you can be there for Tom. He was very worried the past few weeks.” Jo took a breath and lit another smoke.  
“Ben, you should know before you get home that I look completely different. I haven’t been eating like I should and I look sick and gross.”  
“I’m sure you are emaciated dear, but you can never look gross.”  
“I’m sure Tom would say that I Jo who hasn't showered for three weeks is gross.”  
Tom nodded playfully.  
“Well I will just have to fatten you back up and make sure you take a shower.” Ben said smiling into the phone.  
“Okay, I’m going to go let Tom feed me before Rachel gets here.”  
“Alright, I will be on the next plane out of London. I love you Josephine.”  
“I love you too Benedict. Oh and you've each gotten away with a Josephine now, I deserved one, but any more and there’s gonna be hell to pay.”  
“Oh there’s my girl. Love you, go eat and I will see you soon.”  
“Bye Ben.”  
“Bye Jo, oh hey Tom needs to breathe too, be there for him okay?”  
“I will, see you soon.”  
Jo hung up and turned to Tom who sat across from her on the porch waiting.  
“So what’s for lunch? I’m starving,” Jo said standing partially then sitting again.  
“How about chicken and pasta, and how about I carry you into the house?”  
“I will never turn down the chance to be carried by Loki.”  
“Then come you mewling quim, it is time to feed your mortal vessel.”  
“Oh, my faculties must have been compromised, because that Loki voice is very erotic right now.”  
“Nope, you cannot distract me human; I’m immune to your sorcery. Now you shall eat.” Tom said winking then lifting Jo and carrying her inside to sit on a stool by the kitchen island. Jo chuckled and sat as Tom pulled out everything for lunch.  
“Thank you for pulling me out of that funk Tom, I’m sorry you had to watch all that.”  
“Darling I would do it again in a heartbeat.”  
They sat quietly and ate until Rachel arrived home again. The minute the young girl walked through the door Jo stood and rushed over to hug her daughter.  
“I am so sorry Rachel, I am so very sorry.” Jo said holding her daughter.  
“Are you less sad now?” She asked.  
“Yes, Uncle Tom made me realize I was being selfish and that your dad wouldn't have wanted me to be so sad.”  
Rachel walked over and hugged Tom. “Thank you for taking mom’s sadness away. I love you Uncle Tom.”  
“I love you too Rach. Your mom is still going to have sad days, but we can help her get through them.” Tom said filled with joy that Rachel had said she loved him.  
The rest of the afternoon was spent with family. At five Jo apologized and said she really did need to lie down.  
“I only need about an hour; I’m not used to being this active again yet. The body pain is overtaking my wanting to be with family.”  
Tom stood to help Jo into bed. As he started leading her to the downstairs room she stopped him.  
“I think it would be easier for me to get back up if I rested in another room, if you don’t mind.”  
“I would never miss the opportunity to have you in my bed dear.” Tom said laughing.   
Once Jo was in bed Tom went to sit with the rest of the family. They discussed the details of what had occurred today and that Ben was on his way home. After some talk, all the adults felt they should give Jo one more evening before the house was full again.   
“Rach do you want to stay at Gran’s one more night? Your mom hasn't been around people for three weeks and I don’t want to push her too hard.” Ton said, waiting to see if Rachel wanted to stay or go with Lynda and Kit.  
“I’ll go back with Gran tonight, but I want to come back tomorrow after school. If mom needs me to stay at Grans; I can, but I want to be able to see her every day.” Rachel said firmly.  
“I will make sure you are here every day.” Lynda said.  
“You have grown into such a remarkable young lady in the few years I have known you. I am honored to have you in my life Rach.” Tom said. He excused himself to go and get Jo so she could tell everyone good night.  
“Jo, everyone is heading out for the night. Rach is going too, but will be back after school tomorrow if you want to come say goodbye.”  
She sat up and rose from the bed. “Come on Loki; lead me out to my family.”  
“Yes dear,” Tom smiled and helped Jo.  
When everyone left, Tom helped Jo out for a smoke before they started some dinner. He sat with Jo as they ate and waited to see how she would be later in the evening. Jo remained quiet until nearly nine when she finally looked to Tom and asked to go smoke again.  
“Of course dear,” He said standing.  
“Tom do you remember our talk after my parents found out about Ben?”  
“I do, I told you I would be here for you however you needed me. I meant it.”  
“I told you that I loved you, but needed you as a friend for Bob’s sake.”  
“I remember.”  
“I know you stayed these past few weeks for him too. I can never repay you for that.”  
“There is no need Jo. You are all my family.”  
“I know we are Tom. Can I ask you to do one more thing for me?”  
“Anything Jo.”  
“Kiss me?” She said.  
Tom didn't hesitate; he threw his cigarette out into the yard and crossed the porch. He grabbed Jo around the waist and lifted her up onto the banister. Tom kissed her deeply, holding her in place as their tongues mingled. Jo’s hands wrapped around his neck and she pulled him closer. When their mouths finally parted he looked at her.  
“You never have to ask me to do that.” He said his voice raspy. His entire body was on fire after the kiss.  
“Do I have to ask you to take me to bed?” She said fire and lust in her eyes.  
“Dear God Jo, I know I have wished for you to ask me that since the day I met you, but I don’t want to take advantage of you.”  
“Tom.”  
“Yes.”  
“Stop being such a gentleman and take me inside and fuck me. I promise I have all my faculties about me. If you still want me, take me, or just put me to bed and let me sleep.”  
“Oh you’re going to sleep dear, but I am going to make you scream out in pleasure first.”  
“Good, now take me to bed sir.” Jo said smiling.  
Tom stood, still holding her to the banister. “Ben” he said sadly.  
“Ninety five percent sure he’s told both of us to do this without specifically saying it. Text him, earliest flight out of London is five am, you should still catch him.”  
~Ben, I need to ask you something, you awake mate?  
~Tom, if you are being a gentleman I appreciate it but I've already answered that question.  
“So? You get your answer yet?” Jo whispered into Tom’s ear.  
Tom merely lifted Jo and carried her inside to his room where he sat her gently on the bed. Desperately trying to remember her physical state, he undressed her. Tonight would not mimic the erotic sex they had all witnessed. Tonight would need to be slow. Once she was finally naked on the bed Tom hastily undressed himself and joined her.  
“If I remember correctly I once watched a woman be sent into a wild orgasm with only the use of a mouth and perfectly placed kisses.” Tom said huskily into Jo’s ear.  
“That must have been some skill,” Jo replied tilting her head back for him.  
Tom placed gentle kisses along her ear and down her neck. She gave a soft moan as Tom bit gingerly at the base of her collar bone. Jo's hands wound into his mess of curls and her body quivered from his touch.  
“Tom, you should stop that. I’m already seeing stars; I at least want you inside me when I black out.” Jo huffed feeling the warm heat gushing between her legs.  
“Are you sure you’re up for this darling, we can stop.” Tom said kissing Jo lightly.  
“No, I want to do this. I just don’t want to disappoint you.”  
“You could never disappoint me Jo. If you want me inside you, I’ll be there, if you just want me to make you cum wildly before I tuck you into bed I can do that too.”  
“Inside me Tom, I want you now.” Jo said pulling him into a deep kiss.  
Tom positioned himself over Jo, and with one fluid motion he was inside her. His mouth left hers as he sucked in a gasp of air.  
“Fucking Christ Jo, you are so tight. I’m suddenly embarrassed at the fact I probably won’t last terribly long darling.”  
“Tom,” Jo whispered pulling him down on top of her.  
“Yes Jo,” He panted.  
“Less talking, more fucking.”  
She then grabbed his shoulders and used it as a counter weight so she could thrust her hips forward quickly.  
Tom groaned and hurried his pace. He reached down with his right hand between their bodies, and found Jo’s sensitive clit. He pinched it between his thumb and forefinger and Jo instantly climaxed. She called out his name loudly and arched off the bed. Jo’s nails made purchase with Tom’s flesh and she continued bucking wildly.  
“Tom, God Tom, I’m going to explode. Hurry, my whole body is on fire.”  
Tom kissed Jo wildly and released himself inside her. He had been willing his own orgasm down until she was finished. Now they slumped together in a pile of spent limbs. Both slightly embarrassed by how fast they had managed to finish.  
“Sorry,” Jo said finally.  
“It’s quite alright dear. We can always go again after we catch our breath.” Tom said running a finger over Jo’s nipple.  
“Oh God stop Tom,” She screamed as her body instantly felt aftershocks from her orgasm. Her legs squeezed and her walls clamped around Tom’s softening member.  
“Jo did you just…” He paused, and then ran a finger down her stomach, “From this?”  
Jo cried out again and her head fell back onto the bed.  
“I did. It’s broken, Tom you broke it.” She panted.  
“Did I break this?” he said touching her arm. When her body stopped flailing she cried out.  
“Oh God Tom, stop touching, it’s too much. I’m literally on fire, please.”  
Tom kissed her nose and pulled out causing Jo to flail again. They both laughed and he lay on the bed next to her.  
“Well aren't we a bunch of novice teens.” Tom said, face full of love.  
“It’s fairly embarrassing.” Jo said laughing.  
“We’ll have another go one day. Then I shall love you properly, and we’ll go for hours.” Tom said kissing Jo’s shoulder.  
“You have a deal Mr. Hiddleston, but right now I rightly think I’m exhausted. Will you stay with me tonight?”  
“I will, let me help you to the loo, so you can clean up then we’ll retire to bed.”  
“Ever the gentleman,” Jo said leaning up on her elbows.  
Tom helped her to the bathroom and as she cleaned she could hear him in the room.  
“At first I did adore a twinkling star, but now I worship a celestial sun…”  
She finished quickly and called to him.  
“Hey Proteus, you aren't stealing another’s woman, and you aren't being scorned by love.” Jo grabbed the counter and shakily walked into the bedroom. “So I hope this monologue was spurred by me calling you a gentleman.”  
Tom helped her to the bed and back into her underthings.   
“Am I not Proteus?” He asked.  
“No more than I am Ophelia, you saved me from drowning in my own misery. I think we both too often look for ourselves in the great works, but how could Shakespeare have known we would come along? If we let the monsters with Tom all we are doing is setting ourselves up to be Romeo and Juliet.” She reached out and held his hand.  
“Sometime being the world’s hero takes its toll. The depression hits harder, and the grey moments look darker. Sometimes it’s easier to hide behind our smiles, and to let our brightly burning personalities mask our inner darkness. I get it Tom, I do. You don’t have to constantly burn brightly for me.”  
“Josephine dear, I love you for getting me and my demented head. But you know this shadow shall pass. Thank you darling.” Tom raised her fingers to his lips and kissed them softly.  
“Come on let’s smoke and then we can both get some much needed sleep.” Jo said smiling. They smoked quickly and retired, Tom holding Jo tightly in his arms as the both drifted off to sleep.


	31. Chapter 47: A Time Jump.

The following months brought the old Jo slowly back to the surface. She had spent evening at home with Rachel and Ben after days diving head first into her business. Tom had left at the beginning of April with promises to come back as soon as he could.   
One evening Ben sat readying a script when he suddenly looked up.   
“Jo,” He asked quietly.  
“Hum?” She responded setting down the book she was reading. “What’s up?”  
“Will Lynda be keeping Rachel this Saturday?”  
“I think so.”  
“Well then I would like to ask you out on a formal date.”  
Jo looked at him and smiled. “Aren't we a little backwards? We technically got married before we even went on a real date.”  
“Yes, well now I have the opportunity to court you properly. Call me old fashioned if you will.”  
“Well then Mr. Benedict I would be greatly honored to accompany you on a date. But will there be a proper chaperone?” Jo laughed and dramatically fanned herself.  
“Okay, maybe not that old fashioned, but I do want to take you out, hold your hand, kiss you, and not worry what the world thinks.”  
“Sounds wonderful Ben, what did you have in mind?”  
“Traditional dinner and a movie?”  
“Sounds perfect. Should we go ahead and also revisit our relationship guidelines since we’re starting fresh? We haven’t really discussed how anything works since Bob passed.”  
“Jo I vowed never to change who you were. I meant it. If you want to hook up with Bethany, or have another go with Tom I’m not going to hold you back. I just finally want to be the open relationship. Everyone else can stay hidden.”  
Jo got up from her spot on the couch and went to sit in Ben’s lap.  
“You know dear, nothing is stopping you from making it official tomorrow. I’ll be Mrs. Cumberbatch right now if you want. This time the whole world can know.”  
Ben pulled her in and kissed her deeply.  
“We’ll hyphenate so you and Rachel can keep a part of Bob with you forever. Now the only question is where shall we live?”  
“That’s a tough one; I have a booming soap corporation that is on the verge of needing full time employees, not to mention a screen writing career. Nothing is really tying me to the south anymore. I have the means to travel when I want so I won’t need to miss friends or family.” Jo paused, running everything through her brain.  
“At the same time, all your friends are in London, work is in London or LA. You’re doing the most travel just so you can live here. It makes more sense to live in London.”  
“I will live anywhere you want to dear. We can even keep this house if you want.”  
“Then how about we split the year; six months living here and six months in London? Rachel is getting old enough to do it, and I can afford private tutors now so she doesn't have to go the snobby private school.”  
“Then it’s settled, we’ll stay here until I can officially call you my wife then we can jump the pond.”  
Ben kissed Jo fondly, and then he put his script down on the coffee table. “Who should we call and tell first?” He asked excitedly.  
“You are such a girl, I love you. The world can wait; you have a script to read.”  
“I’m distracted by the author though.”  
“Fine, go call you mom and sister while I go smoke, but then you need to get through that script.”  
“Deal,” Ben said lifting Jo and carrying her to the back to smoke. She was still fairly underweight, but her curves had returned and Ben no longer felt as though he was going to break her. Jo laughed as she wiggled in his arms.  
Ben called his mother and Jo smoked while texting Tom. By the time Jo had finished all of their friends knew about the official proposal. Jo stood and looked at Ben.   
“Okay time for you to dive into being Mr. Holmes.”   
Ben smiled and followed her inside. He was over the moon that she was going to be his, and that the whole world would finally get to see it.


	32. Epilogue

Ben and Jo were married on the fourteenth of May. Nearly three years to the day after meeting for the first time. They were now officially together. Jo was happy to have her entire family attend, and her father to walk her down the aisle.  
The past three years had been some of the hardest in Jo’s life but she had grown from the experiences. After exchanging vows Ben turned to Rachel and calmly asked, “Will you let me be your dad?”   
Rachel of course responded with a resounding, “You already are.”  
They moved in June to London and in July Benedict adopted Rachel. They were now the Martinson-Cumberbatches and Jo loved her new family dearly. She set up a brick and mortar shop for Jo’s Soap Salon and hired two full time employees. Life was looking up for them.  
Jo was finally ready to jump at whatever life sent her way. She finally felt like she belonged.  
As Jo retired to bed one evening she paused and looked at Ben.  
“Sherlock changed my life Ben, and I think he definitely changed it for the better.”  
“No, your brain changed your life for you. Sherlock was simply the means to an end. But if you want to get down to it, prostitutes changed your life.”  
“That they did.” Jo said taking his hand and leading Ben to the bedroom.  
“Let me show you how much I learned from them.” Jo said smiling.  
“I love you Josephine.” He said following.  
“I love you too Benedict.”  
As the door closed to the room behind them, Jo knew she was truly in love, and perfectly happy forever.

 

THE END.


End file.
